Young and Reckless III
by ChosenHorcrux
Summary: The second wizard war its on it's way, will Kat finally stick around for good?
1. Chapter 37

**I'm back with the final part of Y&R C:**

**I would have submit it sooner but...my usb got fucked and the ENTIRE story got lost so I had to re-write this part again, so as I submit it, I'm also writing it. But this part is way different that what I had, I wanted to put more action. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Summer was at its end and the time was getting closer. Harry Potter needed to be moved before he turned 17 and the trace is off him, or it'll be too late.

Dear Kat:

I told the others what you told me, that they were coming for Harry during this week, the order knew. I'm asking you to please come and join us to help Harry. You've always been there for him and he will appreciate it after so much time with out seeing you. The time you've worked so hard has come and I need you. We all need each other. Hope you make the right choice.

Love, Hermione

Kat read the words from the letter Hermione sent her a few days ago over and over as she sat on the cold wet grass of the forest she lingers in most of the time. No one has seen or heard from her since last Christmas, only Hermione writes to her, but tells no one besides Ron and Hermione. "Tell her to come back", both had said. Harry, to see a good old friend again. Ron, he knows his brothers are pretty heart broken even after what happened, even if they don't show it. They didn't want it to end the way it did, but neither have tried to look for her, something that broke Kat during the time apart. Hermione told her once they didn't ask about her the little time they speak when they visit Hogsmeade and they go too, or when they write to Ron, they just tell him to test the new products on first years. Do they miss her? Yes, but it wasn't like them to show it to others, only to each other when they were alone in the joke shop or every night before going to bed in their room. When Ron came back the first day of Summer, their hearts stopped as he mentioned he saw her in one of their Hogsmeade Weekends after Christmas. Kat on the other hand has spend a few nights awake looking at the book necklace and ring they gave her on their first Christmas and even wears them to sleep and after keeps them safe way deep in her bag. Now that this time has come, she has thought about going back to help Harry, she wanted to help and she knew this was the time to get pay after all she has gone trough. She has never let any boy stop her, some twins weren't going to change that.

"Time for tea!", Hermione's mother called from downstairs as she took a look at the Daily Prophet.

"Coming, mum!", she yelled back in a breaking voice

Hermione slowly headed downstairs with her wand low and her nose was turning red. As she stood behind the couch, where both parents were sitting and having a small chat, she raised her hand in hesitation and slowly whispered.

"Obliviate…"

With a slow turning of her wrist, small trays of spoke came out of her parents' heads and into her wand. Her eyes were now in the edge of tears as she looked around the living room and her face disappeared from all the family pictures. She took a deep breath to gather her strength and be able to turn around as the first tear came down her cheek. She quickly left the house and felt the warmth of the sun about to set in her skin. Quietly shot the door behind her to not make any noise and as she walked to the front fence, she looked back and sighed again with another tear streaming down. When she turned with her head down to wipe the tears away, someone got closer.

"Are you sure?", Kat's voice broke the silence and Hermione nodded.

Kat stood strong in front of her and changed. Her hair was a bit longer and wavy. The blue light had faded and was blacker now. She had black tight jeans, her usual heelless boots, a black corset and a leather black jacket. Her old enchanted messenger bag still hanged around her.

"Are _you_ ready?", Hermione asked, gathering more strength

"I've been for years now", Kat answered with a grin and Hermione smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Promised me something", she said and Kat nodded, waiting for the next words, "stay close to me. If we get apart, look for me, and I'll look for you. We fight side by side."

"I promised. And if anything happens to you, I won't rest until justice is made."

Hermione smiled again as Kat pulled her for a hug.

"We should get going, we don't wanna hear from Ron that we were late just because a girly family reunion", Kat said and Hermione chuckled shaking her head.

The two girls that acted strong at this moment started to walk away from the quiet house, leaving Hermione's memories behind. Kat looked back to see her house too, as quiet as Hermione's, she hoped her parents were alright with out her erasing their memories since its been months that she hasn't been around them. Both walked trough a park and Kat's body stopped as she grabbed Hermione's hand.

"What-?"

"Let's go the other way."

Kat turned as she turned Hermione with her.

"What's wrong?"

"Snatchers"

Hermione looked back to the way they were first going and saw a group of about five men, dressed in ripped and dirty clothing. One looked at them and got up from the bench, making the others look.

"Kat", she said and Kat looked behind. The snatchers were now walking towards them.

"Run!"

Both started to run, while still holding hands. Hermione tried to keep up with Kat, but she was faster so Kat had to try and slow down.

"What are they doing here?", Hermione asked panting as she ran.

"They were following me!", Kat answered and took a glimpse at the back to see the snatchers right behind them, "I swear I lost them! Fuck, Hermione, keep up!"

When she noticed they were far from eyes to witness, Kat turned back and waved her wand, making the ground behind them create a bump and the snatchers fell, not expecting it. Kat got in front of Hermione and got down.

"Are you serious?"

"Move on!"

Hermione jumped from that scream and she got on Kat's back and Kat started to run.

"Are you sure you can do this?", Hermione asked as the snatchers were already behind them again.

"Just until we're far from them."

They entered the city and Kat quickly ran to the subway station under ground. Halfway down the stairs she let go of Hermione and grabbed her hand again. Kat, not caring if people thought she was rude, pushed people out of the way. Kat jumped the ticket scanner and pulled Hermione to jump to. A security guard saw them and blew his whistle to them, but they kept running to the train that was about to leave. Kat went first, pulling Hermione in, who when she passed, the doors were just closing; giving Hermione a scare for her life. By the impulse, Hermione fell in Kat's arms and both started to catch their breaths as the train started and they left the station. Both looked at each other and started to laugh, breathlessly.

"You haven't changed, have you?"

"Hey, you're the one who said your life would be boring if I changed."

Both laughed again and found an empty seat in which Hermione sat and Kat stayed up beside her.

"What now?", Hermione said looking trough the window to see the walls of the tunnel, "we're so late"

"Leave it to me", Kat said, looking around the full train

The train made a stop and both waited until the train was empty. Kat grabbed Hermione's hand to apparate when something sharp flew to Kat's waist and she got down on one knee to cover her waist.

"Kat!", Hermione got up and looked to where the sharp object came from to see two of the snatchers that were following them.

"You thought you could run", one said as both smirked.

Kat got her head up and waved her wand to them; making both flew back and hit what ever was in their way, seats, poles, or the walls of the train. Kat grabbed Hermione's hand and both apparated out of there and found ground besides the Burrow. Kat was on her feet, but went back down with a scream.

"That wasn't a good idea, Kat!"

"Fuck it, we're here aren't we? Ah!"

Kat sat down on the ground and grabbed the sharp object that was still buried in her waist, it was a dagger, which she placed beside her, stained with her blood.

"Can you get up?", Hermione asked on her knees beside her.

"Who's there?", they heard Arthur's voice and Hermione looked back, "Hermione?"

Arthur ran to them, followed by Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley.

"What happened?", Lupin asked going down to Kat.

"Later, we have to take her inside"

"Hagrid!", Arthur called to him, who was half way to them, "take her inside"

Hagrid nodded and slowly picked Kat up to take her inside. Hermione entered first the Burrow and bumped with Ron, Molly and Ginny who were about to go outside.

"What's going on? You alright?", Ron asked quickly.

Fred, George, Bill and Fleur had just gotten to them when everyone went inside.

"Oh, dear!", Molly said at the sight of Kat with wide shut eyes in pain and blood in her hands.

Fred and George's eyes opened wider than ever and their hearts stopped. Hagrid took her to the living room and slowly put her down on the couch. She let out a groan of pain as they surrounded her. Including Mad-eye who showed no worries, but felt them. Molly came with a wet towel and George took it from her as he got closer to Kat and got on his knees. He touched where the wound was trough the ripped corset, staining his hand with blood, and Kat gave a little jump of pain opening her eyes and finding his. He sent her a stare that told her to relax and he press the wet towel in her wound. Fred got close with his wand out and pass the tip of her wound while he mumble the Vulnera Sanentur and the wound slowly closed. George cleaned the extra blood as both stared to her, she just stared to the others over her heads to admire the surprised look on their faces seeing her there.

"Better?", Fred and George asked, she just nodded.

"Now, how did this happened?", Arthur asked looking at Kat and Hermione, who had sat down beside Kat's legs.

"We were about to leave London when we bumped into a group of snatchers", Hermione started, "we turned before they could see us, but they still did so they ran after us. We ran into the city to the subway, we thought we lost them, but right before apparated when the train stopped this-" she showed everyone the bloody dagger, "flew right at her. It was thrown by one of the two snatchers that were in the group. Kat was able to knocked them with a spell and then apparated us out of there to here."

"Are you mad?", Fred and George snapped, right in front of Kat, who threw dagger eyes to them. The sanity of their eyes left.

"Apparating made it worse!", Fred continue

"I was thinking on getting out of there before they got back on their feet. I couldn't run and they would have gotten to us sooner or later if we walked!", she lifted her self with an elbow, but lay back down with a little 'ow' as the wound stung her. Fred and George quickly felt bad for yelling at her.

"That's enough!", Mad-eye yelled, "stop acting like bloody children."

The three of them looked at each other with glares and Kat shook her head.

"What were they doing in muggle London anyways?", Lupin asked

There was a silence and Hermione looked at Kat, who looked back.

"They were following me", Kat said, "before I went to Hermione, but I swear, I thought I've lost them even before going near London."

"What are the devil are you doing here and risked her?", Mad-eye spoke.

"I want to help."

"I honestly thought it was a good plan.", Hermione said standing up.

"Yeah, perfect, have a death eater who betrayed you-know-who and is on the run.", Sarcasm came from Mad-eye, making Kat look down, feeling outraged.

"Shut it!", Fred and George turned to him.

"She helped us all back at the Ministry, she came back risking her life.", George said

"She's here because she bloody wants to help us again. She has always been there."

"Boys!", Molly spoke, "let's all calm down"

"In my opinion, it won't be a bad idea", Lupin commented

"Think about it", Tonks told Mad-eye

"Who's taking Harry?"

"Hagrid is", Mad-eye answered fast.

"Then I'll go with them, to cover them. Harry will be too busy looking up for the others."

"No, you should stay here", Fred turned to her, with authority.

"Alright, girl. You can come", Mad-eye said, not too happy, but that was himself.

"Now, let's give Kat some rest, I prefer coffee for all before we leave.", Molly said, guiding them to the kitchen, "I'll be right back, Kat."

As they all walked, except for Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, they looked at Kat with longing in their eyes, but she looked away.

"Come on", Ron said, giving Hermione a little push, "let's get her something"

Hermione shook her head and she left with him, followed by Ginny.

"Leave.", Kat told Fred and George, serious.

They slowly turned around as a grin appeared on their faces. They got to the kitchen and bumped with Molly who had a cup of tea she was going to take to Kat.

"We'll do it, mum", George said grabbing the cup.

"Keep the others company", Fred said with a grin.

Before she said anything else, they stormed off to the living room. They stood paralyzed as they saw Kat taking off her corset, staying in her bra, and rest back in the couch, with pain in her shut eyes and a hand over the scar. They slowly smile and got closer. When she opened her eyes, she gasped and covered her chest with her jacket.

"What do you want?"

"Calm down, Katy", Both said in a relaxing voice

Hearing that 'Katy' after so long, made her body tremble. They both got close with twinkling eyes and sat on each side. George gave her the cup, which she took with a shaking hand and started to drink it. Then he slowly grabbed the hand that was over her injury to get it out of the way and then he touched the scar, his hand still had her blood, but that didn't stop from making her body shake from his touch.

"You are mad", he said with a chuckle, she just stayed in silence.

Fred looked to her waist and saw the scars of the werewolf sticking out of her pants on the other side. He chuckled and slowly passed his fingers over them, making her shake, yet again.

"Really mad", Fred added

"Can you leave me alone?"

"You should stay here", Fred said looking to her eyes

"Ja, no"

She took off the jacket from her chest as she got up, grabbed her ripped corset and messenger bag, which she placed around her and placed both hands on her hips, teasing them. They could only stare at her from up to down. Something about those scars in her waist and the stained blood made her look sexier.

"You don't have a right in my life. Anymore. So get you're fucking heads out of your arses and get ready."

She threw them her corset and walked away upstairs, stomping on every stair her feet passed over. Fred and George just stayed looking her way with a grin and then sighed.

"Damn bloody hot."


	2. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Harry stood alone in the empty house that belonged to his uncle and aunt, along with his cousin. He slowly walked to the cupboard under the stairs and stood at the door, with his head down to actually fit. A knock on the door made him turn and look at it, hesitating to open or not open. When he did, Hagrid stood there.

"Hello, Harry!", he said with his up-right voice and a smile.

Harry smiled back at seeing the familiar 11 feet tall figure. Ron came behind then and gave him one of those big old brother hugs, followed by Hermione. Harry's smile didn't fade as he saw Kat came after.

"Kat!", he let out as her arms surrounded him.

They all went in one by one into the empty house and lined up behind Harry in the middle of , what it use to be, the living room. Mad-eye stood in front of him with both hands on his cane.

"Harry, as you might know, the trace is still on you…"

That was the last thing Kat could caught since her mind flashed into darkness, only a pair of red snake like eyes appeared and a slithering voice filled the silence with an echo.

"Tonight…tonight…be ready…be ready…"

"Kat?", Hermione asked noticing Kat had her head down with eyes shut, showing like pain.

"…I think Voldemort knows, Hermione.", Kat whispered

"Knows what?"

"That Harry's being moved tonight."

"_He_ knows!", Hermione let out in shock.

The room turned into silence and they all looked at the two girls.

"What happened?", Ron asked Hermione

Hermione gave a look to Kat like saying to say what she knew and Kat sighed.

"Kat…?", Harry said looking at her.

"…I think…I think Voldemort knows."

"What do you mean?", Mad-eye said giving a few steps forward.

"I just got a message. He said to get ready for tonight."

"It could mean anything.", Lupin commented

"Like what else? The thing is why would he tell me? It's the first time I get a message from him in about 2 years."

"Maybe to play with you? Do you think he knows you're with Harry?", Lupin asked

"I don't know. Either way we should move fast."

"Listen, Harry", Mad-eye got the attention again, "now is the time to move you away, we have no other way than by brooms and Thestrals. The floo network has been blocked."

"Alright, so what are we waiting for?", Harry asked, "let's just leave"

"BUT you won't be the only Harry Potter tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You might be familiar with this right here", Mad-eye took out the bottle Barty Crouch Jr. use to have at his year at Hogwarts impersonating Mad-eye, telling Harry it was filled with polyjuice potion.

"No, no way."

"Told you he'd take it well.", Hermione spoke sighing.

"No. I won't let you risk you're lives for me!", Harry snapped.

"Haven't we done that already?", Ron asked behind him.

"No. This is different!"

"We don't really fancy it, Harry.", Fred said standing with George behind him.

"Yeah, Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever.", George added.

Kat rolled her eyes as she turned to them, "not the right time."

Fred and George just kept their grins and added a wink and she rolled her eyes again.

"We can't waste any more time", Mad-eye said.

"You need my hair right? That's it, I won't let you."

"So what? Are we gonna run around the house chasing after you for a lock of hair?", Kat said as she and Hermione got close to him.

"You better cooperate, Harry", George said

"Yeah, 13 of us against a minor that can't do magic, how are we going to keep up?", Fred added

"Very funny.", Harry said in sarcasm.

Hermione went for it to his hair, but Harry grabbed her hand.

"I can't let you do this for me"

"For god's sake"

Kat ripped a pair of his hairs and walked over to Mad-eye.

"Kat!", Harry said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now you're happy I came?", Kat said to Mad-eye with a grin

"Don't push it"

Kat kept her grin as she walked behind Mad-eye and he went to Fred and George first with the potion.

"Fair warning: it taste like gobbling piss", Mad-eye said

"I bet you have experience with that?", George said and Mad-eye glared, "just trying to defuse the tension."

Kat rolled hr eyes again shaking her head and George took a sip of it first and then Fred, as the bottle got to Fleur, they were already changing. When they all got a sip of it, the transformation went well and Harry was looking at 6 replicas of him.

"Wow, we're identical!"

Fred and George said in their Harry bodies and Kat bit her lip not to laugh. The old Kat has been waiting to laugh with them, but the new Kat was getting annoyed. Kingsley had dropped a bag of similar clothes in the middle of all the Harrys so they could start changing.

"Alright, this is how we'll go, Fleur and Bill, Kingsley and Hermione, Fred and Arthur"

"I'm George", the Harry Mad-eye pointed at spoke.

"Then George, you're with Arthur"

"I'm only joking, I am Fred."

"Really? Can't you tell us apart when we're Harry"

"You both shut the bloody hell up and listen to Mad-eye unless you wanna fall death off your brooms!"

The room filled with a silence and everyone looked at Kat. Hermione, Ron and Harry tried not to smile.

"Now I'm glad you came", Mad-eye smiled turning to her

Kat just gave a nod, still serious as Mad-eye turned back and keep telling the pairs.

"Now, as for Harry"

"Yes?", the 7 Potters said

The real Harry. Where the devil are you?"

"Here", Harry spoke from the back.

"You're with Hagrid"

"I brought you once to the same place, now it's only fair I take you out.", Harry turned to Hagrid and listened with a smile.

"Yes, this is all very touching. Kat will also be with you for look out, now let's all go before we lose any more time."

Everyone walked out in a line to the front yard and walked to the brooms and thestrals. Kat was following Harry and Hagrid when a pair of arms surrounded her neck and she saw Kingsley beside it, Hermione's partner is Kingsley.

"Let's keep our promise", Kat said in the hug, which got tighter.

"Sure, Katy"

Fred's voice made her eyes open wide and she broke the hug, seeing another Harry with a grin beside Fred. She let out a groan and slapped Fred in his chest before walking away. They both chuckled and walked to their places. They were all ready to depart and Kat took a look at Harry who seemed nervous.

"Harry", she called almost whispering

He looked at her and she sent him a comforting smile. Hesitating, he smiled back, knowing Kat had his back. Then Kat looked back at the front and saw Fred and George's back. She wanted to say something so bad in case something went wrong, but what? _I'm sorry I just ran way from you_? _I'm here to stay for ever_? _I never forgot about you_?...how about an _I still love you_? She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath to keep her sanity inside and looked down. Fred and George looked back at her and saw her like that, they also wanted to say something, but they did know what to say: _I'm sorry_.

"Let's go!", Mad-eye screamed

The thestrals went first and then the others in their brooms. Hagrid ride first and Kat followed them when they left the ground.


	3. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Harry quickly looked to his side to check on Kat.

"Stay beside me, Kat"

"I can't promise you that, Harry"

"Please, at least I'll be comfortable if you're close and safe"

"Stop worrying and just-"

But her words went silence when she heard Voldermort's voice again and this time it came along with a vision: Deatheaters flying around in the sky over Little Whinging and calling '_Potter!_'. She gasped, spaced out looking in the sky.

"Oh, god-Mad-eye!", with that she flew besides him, leaving Harry behind, "they are close! Voldemort knows! They found us!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! They aren't far from here!"

"Tell the others!"

With out answering she flew around and got to Bill and Fleur that were the first ones.

"Death eaters are coming, they know so be ready!", she told them.

"Are you sure?", Bill said with Fleur as Harry behind him.

"Yes!"  
>"Alright, we'll go ahead to distract them!"<p>

Bill's thestrals took some speed as Kat slowed down. She went to Hermione and Kingsley and told them and asked them to tell those close to them and they told Tonks and Ron. Kat went back and reached Arthur, Lupin and the twins, who quickly looked at her with relief that she was alright.

"We better be ready! Death eaters are close and they know!"

"So the calling was true?", Lupin asked

"Yes! I told the others, be careful!"

"You too!", Arthur said, "Fred, c'mon!"

Arthur got more speed, but Fred hesitated as he looked at Kat.

"I'll go back to Harry!"

"Ka-", Fred started, but she was gone.

Fred shook his head to fade any bad thought from his mind and was able to catch up with Arthur. George stayed looking behind until Kat disappeared in the clouds.

"What happened?", Harry asked as Kat arrived.

"Hagrid, go as fast as you can when I tell you, alright? And you already know not to stop."

"Got it."

"Kat, what's going on?"

"Hold on!", Kat said as she saw light from spells reflecting in the clouds.

As soon as they passed trough a cloud, Harry's heart stopped as he saw all the death eaters going behind his friends and throwing spells at them. Kat was able to hit a few that came their way and even one that was after Hermione and Kingsley.

"Now, Hagrid!"

As she said, Hagrid went faster than before and Kat stayed behind to cover. Harry quickly looked back to make sure she was alright, but a blue light hit her and she got lost in the clouds.

"Kat!", Harry yelled, panting, "Hagrid, turn around! We have to help them!"

"I can't, Harry! Mad-eye gave me orders!"

Hagrid kept flying and Harry looked back, seeing the lights fade as he got further from his friends. Kat had only got hit, but nothing big, she figured it was to leave her behind from Harry. While she tried to gather her track after the hit, she saw that Lupin and George were surrounded by 5 death eaters. She saw one hit George, and even if he hit back, her heart almost lost it and her mouth was ahead.

"Avada Kedavra!", she yelled hitting the death eater that attacked George.

Lupin took care of two of them while she threw another killing curse at another one and George attacked the last one.

"Thanks, Kat!", Lupin said, "where are they?"

"I, I don't know!", Kat answered, knowing he meant Harry and Hagrid, "I got hit and got behind, but I'm just going to keep going and find them!"

"Kat, no!-", George yelled, but she kept flying.

He felt his heart screaming her name and begging for her to come back. He knew she could get lost easily or worse, killed. He also wanted her by his side right now and protect her.

"Focus!", Lupin told him and he tried to get those thoughts out of him.

Being followed by 3 death eaters, Hagrid got knocked out when they entered a street tunnel and Harry was now driving. A death eater was right on his feet when he saw Hedwig going his way and she got in the face of the death eater, hitting him and making him stay back. Hedwig was going to fly back to Harry, but when she reached him a green light hit her and her lifeless body went down with feathers falling behind.

"No!", Harry yelled looking down with sorrow of seeing a friend falling.

He looked back to face the death eater, but a green light hit him from behind and when he fell off his broom, Kat appeared rushing against the wind and clouds.

"Are you ok?", Harry asked

"Goddamn, Harry, stop worrying for the others for now!"

But Harry just couldn't do it. He was going to protest, but his scar burst in fire as it burned his forehead and some screams left his mouth.

"Harry?", Kat shouted getting close

She looked back and saw a black tray of smoke flying to them from the other side. Her eyes opened wide as she heard Voldermort's voice in her mind.

"He's mine."

"Harry!"

Right when Voldemort's body appeared with his wand up and a green light burst out of it, but Harry's wand let go of a red one. Kat stayed watching in shock how Harry still held enough strength to make Voldemort almost lose and they were able to escape. She looked back and saw the black smoke turning into his black cloak and his screams faded away as they went further. Kat stayed behind the motorbike just in case someone else came or they would fall. Harry, losing control of it, landed on the lake that was close to The Burrow, surrounded long corn grass and grounds. Kat landed beside them, with her feet splashing the water. As soon as Harry's feet left the motorbike, his arms surrounded Kat's neck.

"I'm glad you're alright!", He said sighing.

"I'm glad _you're_ alright.", she said in the hug

They stopped the hug and Harry looked around in the sky.

"Do you think the others arrived?", he asked

"I hope so.", Kat said looking to the night sky too.

Steady, Hagrid got up, feeling better and the three of them walked to the Burrow, where Molly and Ginny where just heading out trough the door.

"Oh, dear!", cried Molly, "are you three alright?"

"What happened?", Ginny asked

"Death eaters", Hagrid said, "they knew the plan."

"Are the others back?", Harry was quick to ask.

"I'm afraid not. At least you three are alright."

"They should have been here", Ginny said getting close to Harry, "at least some of them."

They heard a sound coming from the pastureland and Kat stood in front of Harry and Ginny with her wand held high. But she felt her heart stopping as her eyes caught George transforming back to himself, and Lupin almost dragging him.

"George!", she cried as she let go of her broom and ran to him.

Harry ran to them too and gave Lupin a hand as both took him inside and placed him in the couch. Kat quickly went to George and caressed the side of his face, stained with blood and what was left of his ear. George's eyes slowly opened and as his vision cleared, the first thing he saw was Kat's face, with eyes filled with worry, but a smile of relief. He slowly smiled and a hand went to his cheek, where Kat's was and their touch met. The moment was interrupted when Lupin grabbed Harry and got him against the closest wall. Kat got on his feet and felt George's hand slowly slipping away.

"What's wrong with you?", Kat's lips shouted

"Shut it!", Lupin yelled with out taking his eyes off Harry and panting, "…what creature sat in my office the first time Harry Potter visited me?"

"Are you mad?", Harry snapped back pushing him, but Lupin pushed again.

"What creature?"

"Ah, Grindylow!"

Still panting, Lupin slowly let go after a few seconds and lower his wand.

"We've been betrayed.", he said looking at the others and then back at Harry.

"I had to make sure it was you."

Harry, understanding, nodded. Kat sent her look back at George who's eyes had closed again. They heard a sound of someone else coming from outside and, with Lupin first, they all ran out. It was Kingsley, with Hermione, already as herself, behind.

"Hermione!", Kat ran to her, but Lupin placed his arm in her way. Hermione was going to do the same, but Kingsley stopped her. With his wand out pointing at Lupin, who pointed his back.

"What where the last words Albus Dumbledore told us, both?", Kingsley asked, standing strong.

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him.", Lupin answered.

Slowly Kinglsey got her wand down and before Lupin got his down, Kat and Hermione met halfway in a hug. At that moment, Bill and Fleur arrived in a thestral and Tonks arrived after with Ron, still has Harry. Hermione knew it was him, so before anyone spoke, she ran and surrounded him with a hug. Kat gave a little glimpse at Harry and both grinned. Ron slowly transformed back to himself with a smile.

"Thanks to Ron", Tonks said as Lupin greeted her in a hug, "I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for him."

"Really?", Hermione let out surprised.

"Always the tone of surprised.", Ron said with a chuckled.

Harry couldn't wait anymore, he rushed to them, sending a rush of wind at Kat as he passed by and hugged both Ron and Hermione. After Kat gave Ron a hug too. Over Ron's shoulder, Kat saw Fred arrived with Arthur. With out thinking it twice, she ran between Ron and Hermione, giving them a push, and jumped to Fred, who quickly grabbed her in his arms and lifted her up from the ground with a joy of feeling her; she was alright. They slowly let go and Fred grabbed her hand with his and noticed it had blood.

"What happened to you?"

Kat didn't answer, only sent Fred a look that said something was wrong. Fred looked at all the faces that were there and quickly noticed one was missing; his own.

"Where's George?", he asked Lupin and then back at Kat when he didn't answer.

Kat just turned to look at the Burrow and Fred looked after. With out letting go of her hand, he started to run inside along her side and saw George, laying on the couch with Molly caressing his hair. Fred let go of Kat's hand when he got close to the couch and went down to be face to face with his brother.

"How are you feeling, Georgie?"

"Saintlike", George said in a whisper.

"Come again?", Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sainlike. I'm holey, Fred. Get it?", George said painting at half of his ear with a chuckled.

Kat finally let out a laugh with both, "you have an entire world with ear related humor, and you choose holey? That's pathetic.", Fred said and licked his lower lip.

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you.", George said making Kat let out another chuckle.

"How did it happened?", Kat asked Lupin who sighed.

"Snape."

"Snape?", Ron asked.

"Yes…I saw him…he threw the spell right at him and then just disappeared."

There was a silence that contained confusion.

"Mad-eye's dead.", Bill said as everyone turned to him, making the room go in a silence shock, "Voldemort did what Mad-eye suspected: he thought the real Harry would be with him so he went for it. Mundungus just disappeared."

The room kept the silence and this emptiness hit everyone inside. Even Kat felt bad, Mad-eye never treated her with wide open arms, never actually said something nice to her, but she had a huge respect for him. Harry couldn't believe he was gone, just like that; the man who spent most of his life studying and fighting against the darkest arts.


	4. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

As the night became darker, The Weasleys decided to turn in, except for a wondering Kat. She was in casual clothes and her messenger bag on her, heading to the kitchen. She looked around until she found one of those delicious muffins Molly bakes and she got it in her bag. She walked to the living room about to leave trough the door when someone else went down.

"Why are you up?", Harry asked her while he held up a back pack.

Kat looked at it and crossed her arms, "where are you going?"

Harry just looked down and then back at her.

"Harry?", Ron asked as he stood at the stairs.

Harry just let out a sigh of frustration and walked out. Kat and Ron decided to follow him quietly until they were out.

"Where are you going?", Ron asked, making Harry turn.

"No one else is gonna die. Not for me.", he said.

"For you?", Ron said as he gave one step closer, "you think Mad-Eye died for you? You think George took that curse for you? You might be the chosen one, but we're all in this."

"Harry, stay.", Kat said, "You're doing exactly what he wants, to be alone. You're easier that way."

"Then come with me."

"I would, Harry", Kat said.

"Ron?"

"And Hermione? We wouldn't last 2 days with out her."

"No one else is coming."

"Look, we're not going anywhere. You're gonna stay,", Kat said and grabbed the back pack from him, "go back to bed, and wake up tomorrow for the wedding and have a great time."

"Kat, I have to find the horcruxes"

"You will. Take a break."

Harry stayed in silence and Kat gave Ron his bag.

"Where were you going anyways?", Harry asked noticing Kat all dress and with her bag, "you weren't gonna leave, right?"

"No", she sighed, "just for tonight"

"Why?", Ron asked

"I need to find Kurt. I try to contact him from the locket for weeks now and nothing. I'm just freaking out."

"What about the crystal ball?", Ron asked.

"Snatchers stole it from me.", Kat said feeling a rage coming over her.

"Blimey. That was the best damn thing you had.", Ron said surprised.

"I know. Luckily they just thought it was a regular ball. They asked me what it did and I said it was just some home décor."

"At least."

"So, do you want to go now? Look for Kurt?"

"Yes. I can't sleep."

"Then, let's go."

"Harry, you're mad. You are staying."

"How about I go?", Ron asked.

"No, you, _both,_are staying. If something happens to you two I'm gonna have the Weasleys on me, a Granger, and possibly the entire Hogwarts."

"If you don't let us go, I'll leave."

"Harry, don't threat me."

"It's not a threat. Let us go with you."

Kat looked at Ron who seemed like he was up for it.

"Ok, ok. But you better not tell anyone. Not even Hermione."

"Promised. I'll go up and get my wand."

"Be quiet."

Ron went back inside with Harry's bag to leave it at his room. He quickly changed and got his wand. The three of them walked to the lake to not be seen in case someone had woken up to apparate. They appeared at Diagon alley, right in front of Gringots. The place was empty, dark and cold.

"Wow", Ron said looking around, "it might be a jolly during the day, but at night…"

"Yeah, I think I rather be at the forbidden forest", Harry mentioned, "at least you know what you can find."

They just chuckled as Kat took out her locket from under the caller of her shirt and opened to face her eyes in the mirror.

"Kurt?", she said, "Kurt?...can you hear me?"

But nothing.

"Come"

Kat started to walk with both guys behind her as they looked around with wands raised, just in case. They entered a dark alley and reached the end. It was the same one Kat entered 2 years ago to go into S.I. headquarters. With her wand and Lumos, she did what she did that last time and went inside with both of them. When she reached the inside, there was no one.

"What is this place?", Ron asked looking around.

"Shadows Insiders' Headquarters. Thought he, or anyone who knew where he was, was here. Stay close."

She continued her walk and they both kept following. They look every room and nothing.

"Is there any place where he could be?", Harry asked as they reached for the exit.

"The forest we met. We both spend a lot of time there. But it's dangerous to go out there at night."

"Let's go.", Harry said

"No, I think its time we go back."

"Do you really want to find him?"

Harry looked at her with stalking eyes; she really wanted to find Kurt, but she might be putting Harry and Ron in danger. She looked at Ron, who was already looking at her.

"I'm up for it. Fred and George would kill me if I let you go alone, before Hermione even gets a chance."

Ignoring that comment, she sighed.

"10 minutes", she said pointing at Harry, "and we better apparate here in case someone it's out side."

They grabbed their hands and apparate it from there. Ending up in the forest she was when she was reading Hermione's letter the day before. The three of them lighted up their wands and she turned to them.

"Again: close to me. Ten minutes, if we find nothing, we go back."

Both nodded and started to follow her. The guys soon realized she was right. The forest was almost like a replica of the forbidden forest, but darker. The cold surrounded your body, making you feel numb and impossible to move.

"Has ten minutes pass yet?", Ron asked and Harry and Kat chuckled.

"We can go if you want."

"Um…no, alright. 10 minutes."

Kat chuckled again and they kept walking. Almost ten minutes after, Kat heard a voice in her mind, more like laughter. A familiar one.

"You dare to come here with Potter?", Bellatrix said in her mind, "Poor Weasley family. They would here such devastating news: A close friend dies, along with their younger son who came along to help her. On top of that, their beloved baby Potter belongs to The Dark Lord now."

The laugh started and she turned to them with a pant.

"What's wrong?", Ron and Harry asked

"We have to go."

She grabbed Ron's hand, but before grabbing Harry's a red lighting fell between them and the three of them flew back. Kat tried to hold on to Ron so they fell close, but Harry was a few feet away. Kat quickly got up to see a death eater between them and Harry.

"Harry!", Ron yelled getting up.

The death eater turned to Harry who got up with his wand raised. Kat and Ron ran to him, but a pale figured dressed in black got in between.

"Thanks, sweetie", Bellatrix spoke with her devious smirk, "you just saved us a lot of time. Now the Lord would also be happy to get you, but what about the little redheaded boy?"

Lestrange pointed her wand at Ron who pointed his back, but Kat stood in between.

"He has no business in this."

"No, no, no, you're wrong, Katy."

She just started to laugh as Kat stood there feeling rage.

"Crucio!"

She yelled and Bellatrix fell to the floor, twisting and turning. The death eater turned to see the scene and walked over to them, but Harry quickly launched stupefy and ran to Kat and Ron. They all looked up as they felt a presence and they saw 3 trays of black smoke that were almost invisible thanks to the darkness. Kat pulled them both and started to run. As the death eaters followed them, they looked back and threw the spells they could. Kat saw they were reaching them, so she grabbed both boys and they turned into the same black smoke and flew away. The death eaters followed them, throwing spells, but Kat just tried to skip them to concentrate more on apparating. They flew higher to hide in the clouds and that's where they apparated.


	5. Chapter 41

**Lil recap: Kat, Ron and Harry were coming back from the lil trip they made to Diagon Alley and a forest looking for Kurt, Kat's friend who appears in part I, and they were attacked by Bellatrix and a Death Eater :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

The three of them appeared close to the Burrow, already walking to it. They were panting, and they looked exhausted.

"Not a word!", Kat said panting, "to _anyone_! Understand?"

They both nodded, agreeing for real. They knew not only she could get in trouble, also them for convincing her to take them and go to the forest, but they still didn't regret anything, they rather fight death eaters together than she alone. They went inside and that's when they stopped walking and started to take a breather. Their eyes meet and slowly they started to chuckled.

"It's great to have you back, Kat", Ron said chuckling

Kat just let out a louder chuckled and went back to catch her breath. They heard some footsteps coming from the kitchen behind them so they turned with wide opened eyes, the chuckles stopped.

"Where have you been?", Fred and George asked, not with their usual devious stares.

Kat just sighed and roll her eyes.

"Don't give us that!", they got closer pointing at her

"Where did you go?", Fred asked

"Can you two shut it? Luna's gonna wake up thanks to you."

"This is not the time for jokes!", George said

"What?", Ron let out, "you must really be something special to make them say that."

"You shut it!", they looked at him and then back at Kat who crossed her arms.

"We went out for a stroll. Problem? No. Now, let's all go to bed and wake up tomorrow like nothing happened. _Goodnight_."

Kat turned to go to the stairs with Ron and Harry following her. Before Fred and George said anything, Bill came out of the kitchen and called her. Hearing the new voice made her stop and look.

"There's someone here to see you."

Fred and George rolled their eyes as they sat on the couch. Bill got closer to them and turned around. Kat's eyes lighted up and a smile came upon her face. She felt her body relaxing after being so tense when Kurt's smile flashed at her.

"Hi, Katy."

Fred and George quickly sent him a glare as Kat rushed and jumped in his arms. Bill, Ron and Harry smiled at witnessing the little reunion.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I had to see you. I heard about what happened, also someone one S.I. said they saw you in that, being hit by a spell. I had to check on you. And ever since you contacted us we've been taking track of the places you can be found, like here, Harry or Hermione's house. I saw you walking out with Ron and Harry when I arrived, looks like I was too late."

"I just went down to get some water when he knocked.", Bill said.

"This is amazing. I went out to look for you. I didn't find you. And the locket, it doesn't work."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Mind broke and since they are the only ones that exist, one doesn't work if the other doesn't. Not until I repair it. Which it's almost done."

"God, you scared me."

She hugged him again and he hugged her back with a smile. He gave her a sweet kiss on her head as he caressed it. Fred and George couldn't look away from the scene. They looked mad, but they were also hurt, watching her how she was so mad at them, and has been since she arrived, and her mood suddenly changing so quick when she saw Kurt and fell to his arms. What also bothered them was how he looked at her, he looked at her as if she was a queen; the most precious thing he has ever since. In that, they saw themselves, they have never stopped looking at her that way.

"I've missed you, Katy", Kurt said as they broke the hug.

"Enough!", Fred and George said standing up.

"No one calls her that!"

"Yes", she said turning to them and they noticed how her face changed to annoyed, "he used to call me that _way_ before you did. That's why I told you at the beginning not to call me that. You were never worth it."

"That's not what you said earlier tonight", George said as a smirk crossed their faces.

The other guys just looked at her with wide open eyes and she looked more annoyed.

"I'll split each of your _wands_ into pieces.", their smirks disappeared as they quickly noticed her eyes looking at their crotches for a second, putting the meaning to _wands_.

"Ok, ok", Kurt said turning her around, "I better go now. Really."

"No, stay."

"I'll visit you again later."

"Um, tomorrow is my weeding", Fred and George quickly groaned as they saw where Bill was heading, "you can come if you want. It's right here.", Kat gasped

"Thank you!", she turned back to Kurt, "come, please!"

"Alright.", Kurt said chuckling, "I'll see you tomorrow then"

Right there, in front of every one, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, turning her and the entire room in a complete silence. He just smiled at her and caressed her cheek one last time.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Katy, love"

With that he apparated, leaving her body paralyzed. Fred and George just stood behind her as they licked their lips from inside. Ron, Harry and Bill looked at each other as they knew what was about to happen.

"Well…?", Fred said, making Kat react and turn around, but she still had that spaced out look and her cheeks were red.

"Well what?"

"You put our little brother in danger and Harry too just to look for that?", George snapped

"That has a name! And he is my best friend! I couldn't stay calm not knowing where he was or how he was!"

"But putting them in danger?", Fred said pointing back at Harry and Ron.

"Actually, we both-"

"Shut up, Ronald!", George turned to them

"How can you be so fucking careless and think only about yourself and that guy?"

"I can't think of any other thing that you have done that has been so bloody stupid!"

"And what's with you two going with her? Aren't you after Hermione?"

"And you, you want our sister and our girlfriend too, now?"

"Girlfr-? Excuse me?", Kat said, making them turn back to her, "I am _not_ your girlfriend! And they were just trying to help, don't blame them!"

"You're right…"

"We should blame you."

"Hey!", Bill said getting between them, "stop yelling at her!"

"Oh, what now? Does little Willy have a crush on Katy?"

"Have you told your fiancé?"

"What?-you two just lost it!"

"You two better start calming down!", Ron said getting mad and going beside them.

"What the bloody hell is going down here?"

They all looked to the stairs where Arthur was standing in his coat with arms crossed and not to happy. Molly, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur stood behind him.

"Will? What's wrong?", Fleur said

"Nothing, these two are just-"

But he stopped as Kat walked away, passed Arthur and left the house.

"Kat!"

Hermione and Ginny ran behind her, but Kat apparated before they got to her. Hermione and Ginny slowly went back to the tense silence of the room.

"She left.", Hermione said.

The silence came again and all the stares fell on Fred and George, except for Bill, Harry and Ron's, thinking they have had enough.

"I don't know what happened, but you two better find a way to calm down.", Arthur said as Fred and George looked down, "now, let's all go to bed! Tomorrow is a big day!"

Arthur said it, not so excited, rather annoyed. He was the first one to leave, followed by Molly. Bill sighed as he walked to the stairs and took Fleur with him; Ginny went after. Hermione crossed her arms and gave the twins one last glare and sigh before leaving. Harry and Ron wanted to say something, but figured it wasn't the best time so they followed Hermione to go to bed. Fred and George finally collided on the couch, sighing, feeling the anger being lifted and regret overcoming. The only thing thy thought about now was where Kat could be and if she went back to Kurt. Ever since they saw her again, everything they want to say comes out the opposite.


	6. Chapter 42

**Decided to put another one quick since I think I'm taking to long to just get to the weeding xD**

**Don't worry, after it things go a bit faster.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

The next morning, they all got up earlier than usual to have some good breakfast after a tiring night. Fred and George barely looked at anyone to the eye, less Harry, Ron, Bill or even their dad. No one really spoke to them, seeing them still so quiet, they thought they could fire up again. The table was pretty quiet until a door opened and slammed again.

"Hermione?"

Kat's voice that came from the living room broke the silence in the table. Fred and George's body reacted too quickly and they got up, even before Hermione who glared at them.

"You two, sit", Bill said

Fred and George, with glares, listened to him, also knowing the last thing Kat needed so early was seeing their faces again. Hermione left to the living room and they watched her leave, hoping to see Kat entered, but after a few minutes, Hermione came back alone.

"Ah, Harry…Ron, come."

She left quick. Ron and Harry looked at each other as they got up and followed. When they entered the living room, they saw Kat with different clothes and she had something wrapped in her arms with a blanket.

"Kat", Ron said, "you alright?"

"Ah, yeah, I went to Luna's. She calmed me down. Also I…I was going to look for her last night, but with what happened I kind of forgot. I told Luna to come with me, she said that it was lucky the narggles didn't got to her yet", Kat let out a chuckled, Ron and Harry just smiled, feeling a bit confused, Hermione already knew, so she stayed sad, "I thought you might wanted to bury her, Harry.", she looked at what was in her arms.

Harry looked at the wrapped thing and then at Kat, whose nose was a bit red and her eyes showed a bit of tears coming or that were ending. He quickly got it.

"Thanks, Kat. I really appreciate it."

"Um, I know where we can bury her.", Ron said as everyone looked.

The four of them headed outside and Ron looked for a shovel. They went to the first three that was close to the Burrow, before all the trees converted into a forest. The tree had these beautiful white flowers and the most amazing shade. The little light that came between the leaves added the perfect touch. After Ron dug a hole, Harry placed the little wrapped body inside and then covered it. Kat took out her wand and went around the little grave to get closer to the tree. She passed the tip of it close to the tree and the writing: 'Here Rest Hedwig: Some heroes never return.' Appeared carved on it. The four of them stood in front of the little bump for a silence. Ginny, Bill and Fleur went outside to them and Ginny placed an arm around Kat.

"Bill told us", she said

"Ah, it's ok…I'm fine now."

"Sorry, Kat", Fleur added.

"Don't be, really."

Kat looked back at the little bumped of dirt. Bill, Fleur and Ginny quickly kept their silence as they read the carved words. After a few minutes they went back inside to the dining room, where Fred and George's eyes caught her, but hers didn't. As the others sat down, she walked to Molly who got up.

"Are you alright? Want some breakfast, dear?"

"Um, I rather take a little quick nap now."

"Alright, I'll take you something for when you wake up."

Kat put on a half smile and she turned to leave.

"Where was she?", Arthur asked

"She stayed with Luna during the night", Ron answered, already munching again.

"She did the nicest thing, she brought Hedwig's body so Harry could bury her.", Ginny said

"Really? So you did?", Molly asked, sitting down.

"Yes, under the three close to here."

"I told them it could be there, mum. I hope it's ok", Ron said.

"Oh, yes, yes."

Fred and George put on a smile as they looked at their plate. That took them back when they met her and spent a night at the forbidden forest. How she cared and got sad over the bat she had to kill. They now knew the Kat they fell for was still there. After about 2 hours, Harry was almost dressed in his formal robes for the weeding, looking at the Daily Prophet that was laying on the table as the others, either got ready or were setting up the tent.

"Zip me up will you?"

He turned to face Ginny's naked back with the zipper of her dress down. He slowly got close to her and with hesitating hands he took the zipper and started to put it up.

"Seems silly doesn't it? A weeding, with everything that's going on."

"Maybe that's the best reason to have it."

After he was done, she turned to him and their eyes meet. Both met halfway in a tender kiss that didn't stopped quickly. In the silence of the house something made them stop, a presence.

"Moooning."

They both turned to see George standing in front of the sink with a cup of tea in hand. He was also almost dressed. Ginny turned quickly and walked away as Harry looked back at him. George just winked at him and Harry left the other way. Kat came into the kitchen with an 'unbelievable' look in her eyes towards him as she carried a bowl in her hands and was dressed in her pajamas.

"You are just the worst."

She said as she walked to the sink and started to wash the bowl and spoon she used.

"Don't call me names. I have a boo boo.", George said pointing at the bandage in his head that covered the hole where his ear is suppose to be. She just glared at him and he smiled, "How did you wake up?"

"Fine until I saw your ear-ritating face."

George let out a laugh and then bit his lower lip, trying to hold everything he wanted to say and ask so nothing would go wrong and enjoy this moment that felt like the good old days, even if she had an annoyed face.

"Oh, you went there, huh?"

She just kept ignoring him.

"Want me to help you get into your dress?"

"No, thanks"

"Need help with the zipper?"

"Do you want to lose the other ear?"

"Ok, ok."

She shook her hands to shake any water off and walked away.

"You don't have anything that I haven't seen, anyways!"

He let out a laugh, but he got down as a base flew to him and going right trough the window. He got up straight again to look at the broken glass and chuckled.

"Still bloody hot."

After Kat took a shower, she was in her bath robe and brushing her hair in Ginny's room, where she stayed along with Hermione.

"Hey", Hermione's soft tone spoke, still in her pajamas.

"Hey", Kat turned to her with a half smile

"How are you?"

"I'm…I'm perfectly fine."

Kat turned again to the mirror, to keep brushing her hair. Hermione could see Kat's reflection, she knew her to well to know that wasn't a fine face.

"You know what surprises me…", Hermione said getting close, "is that you hardly defended yourself."

Kat just turned to her with a confused face.

"Ginny and I woke up before the others. We heard the whole thing. You hardly said anything back to them."

"Oh, um, I haven't slept so…I was tired."

"Admit it"

"What?"

"You still like them."

Kat stayed in silence and she looked down with a sigh. A knock was heard and the two of them looked.

"Excuse me girls", Tonks came in with a light green dress, "Hermione, you have to go downstairs, the Minister of Magic is here to see you, Ron and Harry."

"Oh, um, ok, I'll talk to you later."

Hermione left the room as she closed the door behind her.

"How are you?"

"Why do people keep asking?", Kat tried to chuckle, "do I look that horrible with my new hair?"

Tonks let out a little chuckled, "no, you look beautiful as always."

"You too, Nymphy."

"Watch it", she said pointing a finger at her as both laughed, "look, Reamus and I know what happened last night. You three have been very fired up since you came back."

"They ask for it."

Kat walked to her messenger bag and took out her dress: a dark purple one to her knees and under it had a black petticoat and a black rose in the left waist.

"You are gonna ask for it that beautiful dress.", Tonks chuckled.

"Let's see if that little village muggle can give them what I can.", she smirked.

"Don't play fire with fire."

"I'm not. I just want to show them what they lost."

"Alright. I won't speak of it anymore if you don't want to."

"I'd appreciate it. After all of this I'll be out of their lives. I'm going back to my foster parents, for sure."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, take them around the world with me. I'm sure they'd like that."

Kat smiled to herself and Tonks joined her and placed a hand on her back.

"I'll leave you to change. See you downstairs."

"Ok."

Tonks gave her one last smile before she left the room. Kat sat on the edge of Ginny's bed for a few minutes. She let time fly with her thoughts. Hermione even went inside to change, but Kat was in silence. She remembered all the words they yelled at her, calling her what everyone else has been calling her: stupid, careless and reckless, not to mention selfish. She decided it was time to move on and focus on what was going on now; that was more important. Also to thank Merlin neither Arthur, Molly or Hermione have asked where Ron, Harry and she were last night, looks like with all the yells they let it pass.


	7. Chapter 43

**Finally the wedding! :D**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

Around 3pm, the guests where arriving at the tent. Harry had taken some polyjuice potion, so now he looked like a muggle ginger boy who could pass as a Weasley. He was standing with Ron, Fred and George at the entrance to receive the guest. Fred and George were teasing Harry for his red curly hair and Ron was enjoying not being their target for once. But as he looked to the front, his smile faded and his jaw opened with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell."

The other three boys turned to look to the front and saw Kat getting close with her short dress, over her knees, making her legs look longer and smooth, ending up with black heels. The color made a perfect contrast with her light skin and her long hair that was now in beautiful big curls and bangs over her left dark brown eye. The right bang was pulled back to the side with a little purple pendant skull. Both eyes stood out with black eye liner that made her stare even more mesmerizing. Her arms were covered with black silk arm warmers to cover her dark mark, showing it will just call attention. Fred and George could only look at her legs and eyes as she got closer with a grin, knowing she was once theirs and that soon she will be again. Impulse came to their bodies as they wanted to take her away, somewhere private and maybe relive that night they spent at the prefect's bathroom in their 7th year. She didn't only look sexy, she looked beautiful; like always.

"Wow, Kat. You look…", Harry said with a smile

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself, or…not yourself. What ever."

"Thank you.", Harry said chuckling.

"You too, Ron."

"Thanks, but you…wow"

"Hey! Eyes on Hermione."

Harry and she chuckled as Ron looked down with ears turning pink. Kat turned to give them her back and she looked up. Fred and George kept staring at her, they couldn't stop. The urge to at least hold her was too strong. Both shook their heads, trying to hold the thoughts.

"Man, when I get married", Fred said pulling the collar of his robes, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you want, and I'll put a full Body-Bind curse on mum until it's over", the guys chuckled as Kat kept looking at the sky, "but you", he pointed at her and she turned her head, feeling his finger, "of course, you will wear a big white dress."

"And don't forget the veil."

"Oh"

"And the garters!", both said, putting an emphasis on the S, "way up!"

Kat turned completely with arms crossed and her annoyed face.

"Can we be best men?", Ron said pointing at him and Harry who chuckled.

"Don't help", Kat said

The guys keep laughing, but she just turned rolling her eyes. Then she closed them to take a deep breath, but in the darkness, she saw herself being thrown against a wall and Fred's lips crashing with hers and George's traveled her neck. Their big hands traveled all over her dress and one of Fred's grabbed her tight and lifted to his waist as his hand caressed it under. She turned her head to look at them and found them already looking at her, but not with a grin, not with smirks nor a devious stare. Their faces showed longing. Their eyes said they only wanted to hold her again, but she didn't get that. She just thought they knew what she was thinking and she turned with her cheeks going red. By her passed these two beautiful French girls, obviously from Fleur's side, giggling as they sight the four handsome guys standing behind Kat. She turned to look as Fred and George put an arm around theirs with twinkling eyes and that devious grin. They took them inside and Kat walked to stand beside Harry who looked at her, along with Ron.

"They are only joking with you, you know it.", Ron said

"Well let's see how much fun they have later."

Kat gave a little wave and a smirk to Kurt who had just arrived.

"They started it, you two are witnesses."

She said quickly, before Kurt got to them. They hugged and he kissed her cheek softly.

"You look…breath taking."

"Thanks, you look so handsome."

Kurt was wearing black dress pants, a dark blue long sleeves button blouse and a dress black jacket over it. His hair was brushed and not messy like last night.

"Thank you."

"Let's go inside so you can meet the others."

"Sure."

"I'll see you inside", she told Harry and Ron before going into the tent with Kurt.

"This will be fun.", Ron said with a chuckled.

"Indeed it will.", Harry chuckled too.

Kat took Kurt to Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Lupin and Tonks so they would meet him. Kurt was a very well mannered guy so he made a great impression with them. After that the ceremony was about to begging. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting behind Fred and George and n front of them were two empty chairs. Kat took Kurt by hand to those chairs and sat there. Fred and George quickly changed their expressions to annoy as they saw Kurt smiling at her. He started to whisper in her ear and she let out a little laugh. George stretched his legs suddenly, hitting Kurt's chair, making him and Kat turn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.", George said followed by him and Fred grinning.

Kurt let it go, but Kat kept the glare as she turned back. After the ceremony, the rows of tables changed and arranged to circles and in the middle, round tables appeared. Also a big table with the cake and some sweets. Bill and Fleur were having their first dance in the middle of everyone as they clapped. After Arthur and Molly joined together. Kurt grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her to dance. Tonks and Lupin went after. Since the song was really moving, they were dancing fast and gave a few jumps. Kurt spun them around and Kat alone, making her laugh. Fred and George's claps went down as they saw her laughing and smiling so much since she arrived. A punch hit them in their stomachs as they knew it wasn't because of them. After the dance, everyone clapped faster to admire the couples that danced and after everyone started to keep enjoying the evening. Kurt took Kat by a hand and took her outside of the tent.

"This has been so much fun, I'm glad I came.", Kurt said with a smile.

"I'm glad you came too. It is fun. I haven't had much fun since…well a long time."

Kurt watched her as she gave a little laughed and stayed looking at her with adoration.

"S-stop looking at me like that.", she said and looked down for a few seconds.

"Why?", Kurt asked chuckling.

"It feels weird…"

"Good weird?...did the kiss felt good weird too?"

Kat's eyes opened wide remembering the kiss. After it, what happened between the twins, she forgot, she wanted to since she didn't need it.

"Oh…why did you do it?"

"Isn't obvious? I like you, Katy"

"But…we're friends."

"So?"

"I don't need this right now."

"Why?"

"Because You-know-who its stronger and he's coming after Harry", she said kind of fast.

"What's the real reason, Katy?"

Kat looked into his eyes, he wanted the truth and he knew how to get it out of her, "Because I still have these two idiots in my mind! They fucked me over, they screwed me bad and I felt bad I ran away from them and when I think about staying they tell me all that crap that they don't trust me! Plus they flirt with that filthy muggle from that village and introduced me as a friend after I gave them fucking everything and spent days and nights missing them!"

Kat turned around and sighed, trying to hide the tears from Kurt after that fast confession she said. Since she hasn't talked about Fred and George all this time, everything was bottling up. Kurt sighed and grabbed her arms with his hands as they went up and down.

"I've never seen you like this…for anyone."

"No", she wiped the tears that were coming, "they truly are special…both of them."

"Tell them"

"Fuck no!", she turned around, "why should I tell them? They pushed me away I'm not gonna run back to their arms! I'm better than that."

"Then talk to them."

"No. Every time I see them…I wanna crucio them, but at the same time…", she just sighed instead of talking.

"Maybe…", Kurt said and grabbed her chin, "maybe I can help you forget them."

Their eyes met as their voices went silence. Everything became silence and paralyzed. His thumb caressed her under an eye, wiping away a tear. He got closer to her, making their breaths crash, getting his impulse higher, but she pushed away.

"No. I can't. Not only them, but…I don't think it's time to focus on me having a boyfriend."

Kurt gave a step back, kind of disappointing.

"But after this is all over…I'll leave. I'll go back to my foster parents…maybe then…we can give it a try."

"Really?", he got a bit of hope.

"I can't promise you anything, just because I see you as a brother."

"Ok, and just so you know, I'm still here for you even if it didn't work out now. Alright?"

"Thank you, and I'm still here for you."

They both smiled and hug. Ron came out to just talk with them and Kurt spotted Fred and George a few feet away, giving him glares. Kurt mentioned it and Kat sent him glares. Ron just told Kurt not to worry, but before he could finish, is like Kurt was pulled by something and flew feet away. Kat glared and Fred and George who was hiding his wand in his jacket and both smirked. Ron and Kat went to find Kurt, he had fallen in the lake.

"You alright, mate?", Ron asked as he helped him get up.

"Yeah, yeah."

He got up and Fred and George appeared between the grass.

"Oh, but what happened to our dear friend?", Fred said with a grin.

"Um, I better go already."

"No, you stay."

"Yeah, come, I'll get you cleaned up."

"Thanks."

Ron took Kurt away so he could go to the bathroom and clean up better. Fred and George kept smirking at Kat while she had her arms crossed.

"Grow up!"

She walked between them, bumping both, and walked away. Both of them just chuckled and walked back to the tent. Kat went inside and she was just walking around, mad, until she bumped with Harry, who was himself already.

"Wow, you look mad.", he said, "Let me guess, Fred, George and Kurt?"

"They threw him into the lake! Ron just took him to get cleaned up."

"Poor guy."

"Poor them. They as screwed when this is over and they're alone."

Harry laughed and some couples got up, including Fleur and Bill to dance.

"Will you like to dance?", Harry said, offering her his hand.

Kat looked at him and let out a laugh, since he was serious, "Sure"

Both went to where the couples were and started to dance closed. Fred and George saw it and their smirks disappeared. People now started to noticed as the girl in the purple dress danced with the chosen one. Ginny was one of those who noticed and Kat saw her over Harry's shoulder.

"Wow, someone looks mad", she chuckled.

"Yeah", Harry chuckled as he looked at Fred and George, "looks like they are going to kill me if You-know-who doesn't first."

"They? I meant Ginny."

"Well I meant Fred and George."

Kat just sighed and rolled her eyes. Ginny walked over the tables until she found Jordan Lee and asked him to dance. They stood behind Harry and Kat laughed.

"Girl knows how to play for her man."

They both let out a little laugh. Neither Kat or Harry were doing this to get anyone jealous. They just loved each other like brother and sister. They could care less what anyone thought, and they weren't going to waste time explaining it.


	8. Chapter 44

**The wedding doesn't go as planed and Kat gets a family visit :/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

After Kat and Harry finished dancing, Kurt and Ron joined them to have a talk. They talked about D.A., S.I., Dumbledore dying and Kurt's days at Hogwarts, mentioning he knew about Fred and George since he was 4 years older. Kat saw that Luna walked out of the tent and a few seconds after she followed, ending up with her at the lake.

"Luna?", she asked, making her turn.

"Hi, Kat, you look beautiful."

"You too", Kat said admiring Luna's yellow dress, "what are you doing here?"

"Just keeping an eye to see if I catch any gnomes."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Both just gave a few steps, when someone came rushing out of the plants.

"What's wrong with you?", Fred and George said angry.

"What's wrong with you two now?"

"I'll leave you three alone.", Luna said and kept walking, and her tiny body got lost in the plants.

"Now you dance with Harry to make our sister jealous?", Fred said

"I wasn't trying to make anyone jealous! Harry is my friend!"

"That's why you have that Kurt guy!"

"Can you two just calm the fuck down for a day? You're making my days really unpleasant."

"You ask for it, Kat!"

"Me? I haven't done anything! I love Harry and Kurt like brothers! They are two great guys! And I wanted to dance, so I went with him since you-"

But an evil laugh from behind made her shut up as she turned. Two figures dressed in black showed up between the plants with smirks. She stood in front of Fred and George, and even placed her hands around them, as sign of protection. Her mother and father, the once who wanted her to kill them once, stood in front of them.

"Aw. Is our baby and our sons-in-law having a fight?", her father spoke with a hallowed voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Our Lord asked us to join the party. This is your chance, sweetheart. If you come with us now and help us get the boy, you will live and your boyfriends too…for now."

"There's no way. And you better leave them alone!"

Kat let go of George's waist to get it under her dress and got out her wand, which was tied to her thigh. She quickly pointed it at her mother who just laughed.

"We still love you. That's why we must choose for you."

"What do you mean?"

"We're taking you with us, weather you like it or not. Don't die along these blood traitors."

Fred and George gave one step forward with wands in hands, ready to fight.

"Over our dead bodies you'll take her", George said

"Piece of cake, you already have one ear less."

"You touch them, I kill you!", Kat said with no fear in her eyes.

"We don't have time for games, so if you change your mind, we'll be at the party, meeting your other friends."

They turned into black smoke and flew away to the tent. Kat started to run, but fell to the ground. Fred and George quickly got her up.

"Damn, these heels!"

She took them off and threw them away as she started to run. Followed by Fred and George. When they got to the tent, more death eaters have arrived and they saw a few guests were apparating. Kat saw Hermione moving trough the crowd so she ran to her, but before, Ron got to her and Harry after, and they quickly apparated.

"Hermione!", she called too late.

"Kat!", Fred yelled and when she looked, a death eater was coming, but George hit him with a spell. Kat hit a death eater that was going to them and she spotted Luna running from one, "Avada Kedravra!"

The death eater fell death out of the tent and she grabbed Luna and took her to her father and both apparated from there quick.

"Kat!"

Kurt grabbed Kat by her arms tight.

"Let's take you out of here! I saw your parents!"

"No, I have to stay, but you go. If they see you here they might mark you. Go!"

"I can't leave you!"

"Go! I'll be fine!"

Kurt looked into her eyes and went for a kiss. His arms surrounded her as his lips pulled hers for another kiss. Between the fight, Fred and George saw it and they slowly put their wands down as they saw their lips moving together and slowly letting go. Is like the fight around them had stopped, or like it didn't matter if they got hurt, they already were. Kurt caressed her cheek as he apparated from there. Fred and George snapped out of it and ran to her. The three of them stood back to back fighting. After it was over, The Weasleys, along with Lupin, Tonks, Kat and Fleur stood there in a chorus line. As a death eater walked in front of them. He stopped right in front of Kat, looking at her, who was standing between Fred and George. He pulled her by her hair and with his wand he moved her bangs away from her face to see her and then he grabbed her arm, with the other one, he took off the arm warmer she had to revile the dark mark and he laughed. Fred and George pulled her back and they stood in front of her. He laughed again.

"Do you want your baby girl?", the death eater asked, turning around to Kat's mother and father.

"Katherine…this is your chance.", Her mother said as she stretched her arm to Kat, who nodded.

"C'mon, don't break daddy's heart."

"Shut up!", she yelled.

Their grins faded into anger. The death eater grabbed Kat by an arm and took her away to her parents. Fred and George reached out to her, but she slipped from their hands. The death eater forced her to her knees and a slap from her father crossed her face. Fred and George were about to jump on him, but halfway Arthur and Lupin held them.

"If you want to become a traitor too, go ahead.", her mother said, now with rage, "don't come crawling to us when you're bathed in blood, asking for forgiveness."

"Harry Potter will defeat Volde-"

But her mother slapped her before she could finish. Fred and George started to struggle in Lupin and Arthur's arms to get lose.

"How dare you? You are no daughter of ours!"

Between Kat's hairs in her face from the slaps, a smirk appeared in her lips and she chuckled.

"You just made me the happiest girl in the world."

Her parents just took a deep breath and they disappeared in black smoke along with the other death eaters. Lupin and Arthur let go of Fred and George slowly and they went to help Kat get up.

"You ok?", both asked and she nodded.

"Does anyone know where Hermione, Ron and Harry went?"

She looked at every face, but they shook their heads.

"C'mon, let's all clean up fast and…", Arthur stopped as he looked to the ripped pieces that were left of the tent over them. "Go inside"

The line broke as they slowly started to clean. Bill quickly hugged a sobbing Fleur in her ripped and dirty bride dress. Kat gave about two steps before she fell to her knees. Everyone looked, but Fred and George were the ones who got close.

"You alright?", both asked.

With out answering, she sat on her butt and stretched one of her legs. It had a wound from when she fell at the lake and scratched it with a rock. The adrenaline has taken the pain away, but now, it was too much.

"Take her inside.", Bill told them both.

They nodded before Fred took her in his arms. Kat just placed her hands on her belly and she stayed looking at them to avoid eye contact, but she felt Fred's eyes on her and also George's.

"I can walk by my self."

"Oh, really?", Fred grinned, "ok"

Fred slowly placed her on her feet, that were shoeless and dirty.

"Go ahead.", George said, showing her the way to the Burrow.

With the pain, the Burrow looked miles away, but Kat just kept her head held high. She started to walk, limping, but kept her emotionless face.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_", she said in her mind everything she gave a step.

She could feel Fred and George smirking behind her, but she made it to the door, before her body was swiped away by George's arms.

"That's enough laughs for now.", he said as both chuckled.

Kat rolled her eyes as she was taken to the bathroom, were she was placed beside the sink. Fred started grabbed a towel and pour some water from the sink and then cleaned her wound. George got out his wand and did the healing spell, closing the wound, turning it into a scar. Since it wasn't like the wound she got from the dagger, the scar looked faded. George then passed his hand by it, slowly. Feeling her soft skin under his tips brought him memories and desires. Kat tried to hold the shivers from his touch, but she saw they both smirked; they noticed.

"We still make you tremble?", Fred asked as his hand went for her thigh.

This time she was able to control the shaking, putting in mind how cocky he sounded. She slapped their hands away and left the bathroom to go outside and help. Later that night, Kat was in her pajamas, sitting in the couch as she watched the Weasley clock. All of them were at home, except for Charlie and Percy, who were on "work". The one she didn't take her eyes off was Ron's, who was in "Lost". Once in a while her eyes would look for Fred and George's, she did it unintentionally, but felt relief seeing theirs was still in "home". She lay down on the couch and in minutes fell asleep. Fred and George have been up, waiting to here Ginny's door since they finish cleaning, knowing Kat had stayed downstairs. Around 2am, they went down to check if she was still down there, she was still sleeping, in a fetal position, with a first in front of her mouth. Both smiled and then looked at each other. Fred took her in his arms and both went upstairs. They went into their room and George lay first in his bed. Fred put a knee on it to put Kat in the middle, who started to move closer to George, finding some warmth. Fred lay behind her and caressed her hair as he smiled; George did the same. Both looked at each other, over her, with a grin, knowing what the other was thinking: those nights they used to spend in the Gryffindor common room, just laying beside each other like this, beside the fire. Sometimes in silence, sometimes with her whispering stuff. Fred wrapped a hand around her belly and pulled her to him as his nose hit the back of her head, taking a sniff of her scent. George got closer to fill the space Fred had cost between him and Kat, and his hand went to her neck, under her hair. By impulse, both got close to her at the same time and George kissed her forehead and Fred the back of it. Their lips stayed glued to her for more than a few seconds, just to take in her taste again after so much.


	9. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The next morning the Weasleys and Fleur were at the dinning room having breakfast, quietly, but nice after what had happened the night before, when a scream came out of Kat's mouth from up stairs.

"You fucking gits!"

Then they heard a crash, more like a glass breaking. They heard foot steps running around and also laughs from Fred and George. The footsteps faded in as they went downstairs and entered the dinning room. Bill got up and was able to catch a feistier Kat who was following Fred and George as they grinned.

"What happened?", Ginny asked getting up.

"I wake up to find these two snogging to me with their hands all over! In one of their beds!"

"Mine, I believe", George said with a proud grin, "Is where it all happened."

"All? All? What the fuck did you do?", she started to struggle in Bills arms as he tried to pull her.

"Boys! Apologies!", Arthur told them.

As their chuckles went down they spoke, "sorry, Katy"

"But nothing happened.", Fred added

Kat glared at their eyes which said that it was true, but they still had that devious flair, making her doubt. She took a deep breath and Bill let her go, believing it was safe. She went sand sat down besides Ginny and Molly placed a plate in front of her.

"Now, you three calm down", Bill said sitting down again, "Fleur and I are leaving to our new home today, so I won't be here to save you from her again.", Bill chuckled, along with Fleur and Ginny.

"Save us?", George said

"From her?", Fred added and both chuckled.

Before Kat said anything, Ginny slammed a muffin into her mouth, making the others laugh. She just glared at Ginny who laughed 'cause of the muffin in her mouth. Kat then shared the laughs and started to eat. Around noon, Bill and Fleur were saying goodbye to the others in the living room. Molly was in tears, as for Ginny, she was holding them, but let a few go in her hug.

"Now, you two, if you need to go somewhere safe from…", he pointed at Kat, who grinned, "you can always come to our home."

They just chuckled and nodded. Bill turned to Kat and hugged her after Fleur did.

"If you want, you can take my room so you can stop sleeping on the floor."

"Ah, Bill…", Kat said with a denying look, "I want to be nice and say 'it's ok', but my back screams for a bed.", she chuckled with him.

"Its alright."

He turned to his father and hugged him. Both said one more time goodbye and apparated from there. Kat took a look at Ginny who had more tears rolling down and she hugged her.

"How do we know both will be alright?", Ginny asked in Kat's chest.

"Both know how to take care of themselves, and they have each other.", Kat said.

"Plus, dear, he promised to write once a week to check on us and let us know he's alright."

"It won't be the same."

Kat tighten up the hug to comfort her. A barn owl cam flying trough the window and let a note fall in the couch. It was Moon, Kat's owl. She let go of Ginny to grab the note, but went back to her side.

"I sent a note to Luna this morning to check if she was fine and if she knew something about Harry, Ron and Hermione.", she explained to the looks of the others and opened the letter, "she said she was alright and her father too. But…she doesn't know anything."

Kat slowly let her arms fall along with the note.

"Don't worry, Kat", Arthur said, "I'm sure we'll hear from them soon."

"I hope so."

Slowly they all started to leave the living room to do some business to keep them busy. Kat went to help Molly wash some ditches and then cook dinner, but her mind drifted to Kurt, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. How could they be? Kurt's locket doesn't work; there's no other way to contact him. She feels so useless being there with out doing anything to help. She feels she has to do something to help out. Looking for the horcruxes is out of the question since Harry was probably on it. Maybe if she looks for them, she can help them-

"Honey, that's h-"

But before Molly finished her warning, Kat placed her hand inside a pan that had hot water and she quickly jumped backwards swinging her hand as she yelled.

"Oh, c'mon, c'mon!"

Molly grabbed her wrist and placed it in the sink, turning the cold water on.

"You have to be more careful, honey."

"Ah, yeah", Kat gave a faint chuckle as Molly kept washing her hand in cold water.

After that Kat just kept walking around the house, and every time she passed by the clock, she would check on Ron's, and every time it was on "lost".

"Checking it won't make him, Hermione and Harry come back.", Fred said as he and George appeared behind her for the 22nd time she checked the clock.

"I could try.", she said looking at the clock.

"Ok, Katy, relax.", George said as his hands went to her shoulders.

"What are you-…oh.", she reacted to George's massages.

"How does that feel?", he asked with a grin.

"Um…g-good…actually."

"It would be better with out this."

Before Kat said anything, both took off her black jacket, leaving her in a red tank top. George's hand went for her shoulders again, skin to skin; making her both shake and she felt their grins. It did feel better tough, the massage hit harder.

"Now can you relax?", Fred asked with a hand on her cheek, turning her head to him.

Their eyes met and his smile made her break the stare, looking at it. She felt body paralyze between George's touch and Fred's stare. She quickly looked back at the clock to break the stare.

"Your mother said dinner it's ready."

With that she left to tell the others. Fred and George let out a little chuckled as they looked at each other with a grin. During dinner they all tried to talk about everything they could that didn't revolve about anything bad. After that they all went took showers and went to bed to pass another night. The next morning, Kat was awake in Bill's room and she changed there too. As she did, her eyes looked around and she spotted a lot of pictures. One was of him, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy and Ron playing quidditch; the picture was old since Fred and George looked like they had 12 or 13 years. As she grabbed the picture she smiled, watching all 6 of them smiling and having a good time. There was another one of all the family in front of the Christmas tree, smiling and waving at the photo. After a few minutes she went down to breakfast and noticed Fred and George were the only ones missing. She ignored it, thinking they were still sleeping and sat down to eat. After she was done, they haven't arrived yet. She waited until it was just Ginny at the table.

"Where are they?", she asked Ginny whispering and then looked to where Fred and George usually sit.

"Oh, they went early to check the shop. They said they would be back before noon."

"Why did they do that?", Kat snapped out loud, "don't they know it can be dangerous?"

Ginny opened her eyes in surprised, but after just chuckled.

"I don't fancy the idea either, but if you're so concerned, why don't you go and check on them?", Ginny grinned.

"No.", Kat got up, "if they wanna die, that's their choice."

Kat left the room, angry and left Ginny chuckled. Kat tried to keep her mind busy from looking at the clock, now for Ron, Fred and George, who's hand was at 'work'. She kept doing stuff, mostly far away from the living room. Around 6pm, she passed by the clock and now three hands were on 'lost': Ron, Fred and George's. She stayed paralyzed in front of it, with wide open eyes. She let out a little gasp and just looked around in case someone else saw. She just walked away and kept her mind busy. During dinner, the family had found out about Fred and George's hands on the clock and were now panicking since they said they would be back by noon.

"Calm down, Molly", Kat said, trying to calm down herself, "I'm sure they…maybe people saw them go in and they got stuck with costumers."

"But their hands on the clock-"

"…Maybe they ran out of supplies and went to buy them?"

"Nice try, Kat", Ginny told her as she hugged her mother.

"I'll go and check on them, alright?"

Kat got up and went to the living room to leave the out trough the front. When she went outside, she saw Fred and George just walking to the Burrow. Kat crossed her arms and tried to calm down as both smiled.

"Hey", both said

"We remembered how much you loved these.", Fred said giving her a chocolate frog

"We also got you this.", George got out of his back a dozen blue roses, she grabbed both gifts, shocked and then looked at them, her anger came again as she let roses and candy fall.

"You-you stupid fucking arses!", she pushed both, "you've been gone for almost 12 hours-!", she grabbed some dirt in her firsts and threw it to them, "not telling your mother were you are!", she kept pushing them and hitting them, "and you just arrived back with a fucking stupid smile and a fucking stupid chocolate frog and some fucking stupid beautiful blue roses?", she kept hitting them as they just laughed.

Arthur, Ginny and Molly came out of the Burrow to witness the scene.

"Kat! Calm down!"

"Calm down?", Kat snapped turning around, "You should have seen how they arrived! As if You-know-who wasn't in our arses and everything was just pitchy!", she turned back to Fred and George and crossed her arms, "what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"She has the right to worry", Molly said as he got closer to them with Arthur, "talk"

Fred and George looked at each other and then at Kat over Molly's head.

"We did went to the shop", Fred started

"But while we were there, we were thinking that…we really treated you bad since you got here."

"You think?", Kat said behind their parents

"We left the shop and went around, having some time to ourselves and think…then we got you those", Fred said pointing at the chocolate frog and roses that were still on the ground.

"We are really sorry of how we treated you, Kat. We're sorry for everything. We really wanna go back to how we met. Three prankters, sharing ideas and just having fun."

"Mum, dad…", Ginny said, "I think we should go. They already explained why they were gone for so long."

"Oh, yes, right.", Arthur said as he putted a hand on Molly's back and the three of them went inside. Fred and George got closer, while she took a deep breath.

"Is it ok?", Fred asked.

They grabbed the chocolate and the roses and gave them to her again. She grabbed them but quickly crossed her arms again.

"No", she pushed them once more, "you had me fucking worried! First you didn't tell me you were going! So I wake up to find 2 empty chairs there, at breakfast, and now you arrive like nothing? You are fucking mad if you think that's the best way to apologies to me after all the crap you put me trough! And speaking about that, you really shouldn't have given me any-"

But she shut up when their lips touched her cheeks. She felt a warmth coming from them, one that she has been longing for so long. They just ginned and caressed her hair after.

"If you forgive us…don't say anything.", George said.

_ That git_. She thought. She couldn't speak. She was frozen.

"That's what we thought."

Both kept their grins as they walked by her and went inside the Burrow. She turned to look at the entrance as the wind blew her hair and clothes. The anger she had suddenly left when their lips touched her cheeks. That feeling; she missed it so much during the time she wasn't with them. She had a little taste of it and the desire that had billed up all these months made the feeling a thousand times better.

* * *

><p><strong>That part where Fred and George return, I wanted to do like a parallel scene with Hermione when Ron comes back. Since Kat and Hermione are really close friends, I thought they should also have a few things in common after years of being together.<strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Reviews? I wan opinions on my writing.**


	10. Chapter 46

**Oh, I've been wanting to say this, but forget ._.**

**Thanks to HeyItsJess for all the reviews :D They make me happy :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

Later that night, Kat was tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep and she didn't know why. She got up and left Bill's room to go to the kitchen and get a glass of milk. In her hand she had the chocolate frog Fred gave her. She opened it and let it on the table as it jumped and then she grabbed it and took a bite. She rested from the table with her elbows and her mind drifted to what had happened between her, Fred and George.

"Mind if I join you?", a voice broke her thoughts, she shook her head and found Fred at the entrance.

"Whatever.", was all she said

She drifted away again as she straighten up and took another bite of the chocolate. He went behind her, and he got his head to her neck, just breathing. His breath crashed with her neck and chills went down her body. He stood beside her and took a sip of the glass of milk.

"This brings me back."

"To what?"

"That day we all went to Diagon…that we took a sip of your butterbeer and called you Katy for the first time."

Kat just looked back to the front and took another bite.

"Great memories, huh?"

"Bad ones too if you ask me?"

"Oh, so it was bad when we stayed at the Forbidden Forest? Bad that we first kissed on the snow? Then spent about 3 hours alone in the Slytherin common room? Bad that then you kissed George? Then we told you how we felt?", Kat didn't look at him, "was it bad when you were with us during our dad's incident? Comforting us? Was it bad that we were the only ones who believed you at first and went looking for you after we found out you were a death eater? Was it bad that we told you we love you?", he got closer to her and went down to her ear, "was it bad when we had our night in the Shrieking Shack? Or in the prefects' bathroom? Or when we kicked Umbridge's arse and left Hogwarts?", she turned to him with arms crossed.

"Was it good when you and George accused me of cheating on you and telling me you weren't just going to wait for me to want a serious relation ship? Was it bad that you were the first ones that I told you I loved you and you still accused me?"

"We got carried away. You accused us too."

"Because I saw you flirting with that girl. Do you have proof of me cheating?"

"No. You don't either."

"The girl."

"…Impulse, alright?", Kat rolled her eyes to him, "she came to us and we thought…we thought you wouldn't mind if we did some flirting if you knew we loved you."

"That put me in doubt, Fred. That, right there. I don't know why I came back or why I'm still here. Harry and Hermione are gone. Ron's with them, so I have no one to really take care of. And you two keep firing me up."

"You fire us up too."

"You started it half a year ago."

Fred stayed in silence. He didn't know if to continue or just stop. Kat let out a sigh and walked out. When she reached the living room, Fred pinned her to the fireplace and started to kiss her. Before she could push, he pinned her hands on the wall too. Her body struggled to get lose, but as his lips kept pulling hers, she slowed down. This is the feeling she has been missing. The warmth and tingling sensation going down her body. Fred let go of her hands and placed one on her neck and another on her cheek. That's when she took the chance to push and ran out to the stairs. She stopped halfway and looked back, Fred wasn't following her so she stayed to take a breather. She rested from the bars with eyes closed when she felt a rush of wind around her. She opened her eyes and saw Fred with a grin. He caressed her face while he looked into her eyes.

"You missed this didn't you?", he said, "don't lie. Nights with out me or Georgie to keep you warm."

She was building up frustration remembering those endless nights were she would cry, which wasn't in her nature. Fred could see she wasn't taking it into a joke or at least as a good thing and his grin disappeared.

"But I'm here…Georgie is up there too. We've both missed this too."

"I-I didn't missed anything from you."

"Then…_try_ not to kiss me."

He got closer to her again, rubbing his lips on hers, teasing her. She went for the kiss, but he pulled back with a grin and she was also trying to hold herself.

"You git-", she said as her breath escaped and he just chuckled.

With the grin on his face, he kissed her again, deep and fast. He let go of her so she would have a chance, but she stayed, kissing him back. About 2 minutes later was when she pushed and kept going up stairs. She entered Bill's room and locket it. Then sat on the bed, with her head on her hands and then passed them trough her hair. The wind surrounded her again and Fred rushed to her, making her lie down on the bed with him on her.

"Not tonight, Katy.", he said with a grin and she noticed he was shirtless.

Before she could speak, he went for another kiss. His big and strong hands looked for hers and pinned them to the bed. Her back arced in reaction to his touch. His lips traveled to her neck, were he stayed for a while, just kissing. Kat rested her head back and she took deep breaths trying to calm herself and regain strength. She opened her eyes, feeling his were staring down at her.

"Stop resisting, silly.", he said with a grin, "you want it as bad as I do."

His lips crashed with hers again, but she didn't move them. He pulled hers again to continue the kiss, but she didn't answer. The third pull, she was giving in to him. By the fourth, she was the one who pulled for a fifth. In the kiss, she felt him smiling, driving her mad. He moved to turn them around, making her be on top. Her legs separated on his waist and his hands grabbed hers. Her elbows rested on the mattress with his head in the middle as her hands touched his hair. They stayed looking at each other for a few minutes. They felt their hearts beating faster as time passed in the others eyes. Kat felt her breath was being taken away. He felt she was going to paralyze him if he kept that desiring stare.

"Katy…", he said almost panting.

She gave in, hearing his breathless, begging voice. She went down and crashed her lips with his. Her body lost control and her waist started to move like ocean waves on him. Again, Kat felt him grinning in the kiss.

"You are so ready.", he said under her lips.

She didn't speak. The desire was too much to ruin it. He sat up as she stayed in his lap with his waist between her legs. His hands grabbed her top and took it off as quickly as possible. Then in a second, his arms surrounded her and he got her close to him. She let out a moan as their skins touched in the cold of the room and him biting her lower lip made it tenser. Kat's body again reacted to him and she started to move from front to back on his lap. She could feel he was getting hard by the movement, which made her grin in the kiss. Fred let out a moan as he whispered 'Katy'. He got up, grabbing her by the thighs and then let her fall to bed, with her head on the pillow. In one swing, he took off his pants along with his boxers and got on her again. He got on his knees, between her legs, as she bended them. His hands grabbed her pajama pants and underwear and slowly started to pull them down as she swayed her hips from side to side, making his eyes follow the movement. He let the pieces of clothing hit the floor and he slowly slid his way on her again. His chest started to rub her belly all the way to her chest; both got goose bumps as a reaction. Fred's desire told him to go to the next step, but he wanted this to last. Kat didn't help much, as her hips kept moving from up to down, begging him to go on. After teasing her, he finally made his way inside of her, slowly, making her gasp. His lips caught hers as he moved forward and backwards in her. He was able to control the motion to go slow and tender. Besides the sensation on their bodies, they couldn't explain how their hearts felt. They were about to explode. After so much time with out each other, they were filling in this empty hole that has been missing. Kat felt her walls broke down, she was a weak girl letting him take control. On the other hand, he knew he was in control, that's what he loved most of it, feeling her under him, all for him. Fred stopped moving and his lips slowly let hers go. He slipped a hand under her back to guide her to sit up, along with him. He sat in front of her and his hand went to her chin to kiss her. She crawled on her knees to him while they kissed. A leg of hers went around his left side and the other around his right. His thighs were under hers and she let him in again. His strong hands gripped her waist and started to lift her up and bring her down, slowly. After her hips did the same movement, front to back, making their bellies crash. Her chin rested on his shoulder as his lips went to her neck. The cold had left and now their bodies were hot and sweating. Her hips movements went faster as he begged her too. The room was only filled with moans and whispers. As Kat was getting closer to her climax, Fred went faster. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was sure he could feel it. Fred tried to calm his down, he was going mad for her. Kat opened her mouth to let out a moan as she reached the high point, but bit his shoulder to block it, knowing it would be more than a moan. He was on his way, so he continue, making her gasp. After a minute he got to his climax and even made her go again. Both bodies trembled wrapped around the other as their muscles twitched trying to relax. She let her arms lose the grip around him and they fell, but he kept his strong, not to let her go. Even if he wasn't on the side of the pillow, he lay back to have her on him and his lips caught hers. Both bodies, shining from the sweat, lay together as they relax. Both hearts started to went slower, being satisfied, and the madness ceased. Kat stopped kissing him to catch her breath and he went to her neck. She slowly turned around and realized someone was missing. A hole over came her, not as bigger as before, but she knew she needed someone else in here to feel completely satisfied and loved. She needed both of them by her side.

"Silly girl.", Bellatrix voice said as she laughed in her dreams, "enjoying you time beside him? And the other? You better do while you can. It won't last, dear. You know it."

She broke into a laughs as images of Fred and George, in puddles of blood, flashed making Kat wake up, gasping for air and sweaty. Panting she took a look at the clock on the wall and it was almost 8am. She look to her side and saw Fred under the sheets, he looked like he was in an eternal sleep with a smile on his face. She got up from the bed and put on new clothes. She went to Fred and stared at him for a few minutes. With out realizing it, the corner of her lips went up in a little smile.

"Fred", she called as she shook him, "get up"

"Huh?", he slowly turned around on his back and stretched, "up already?"

"Get dress and leave."

"Don't you wanna cuddle for a bit?", he asked with a grin.

"You better get your arse out of the bed and out of this room in 5 minutes!"

With that she left the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Fred still groggy and confused of her mood change. He got dressed and went downstairs looking for her, he found her outside of the Burrow.

"What's wrong with you?", he asked as he got close and she turned to him.

"Forget what happened last night."

"Why? It was…it was amazing."

"It was a mistake, ok? I needed it, nothing else."

"So, you just used me then?"

"Oh, please. Like you didn't do the same.", she turned around crossing her arms.

"Of course not. I would never use you in any way…I…I still love you."

Kat opened her mouth to talk, but shut it again quick. Her ears kept ringing the echo of Fred's voice.

"Too bad.", she let out, "you're in the past. So it's George."

When she turned to face him, her heart shattered in pieces when she saw a broken Fred. You could tell the huge difference from last night, how happy he was.

"You pushed me, remember? I tried to stop you, you kept coming to me. Regret it now, Freddie?"

"You're lying. You know I know when you lie.", he grabbed her arms in a tight grip, "why are you lying like this?"

Kat slapped his arms away from hers, "I am not! You knew me. Get over it, Fred. You had your night, I had mine."

Fred looked into her eyes and she was right, he thought he knew her.

"Slut."

Kat just shrugged with a smile and petted his shoulder.

"Sorry you feel that way."

She passed by him and walked away into the Burrow, leaving him there alone and broken. He slowly turned around and went inside, Kat had already entered Bill's room, running to collided on the bed, sighing with watery eyes.

"I'm an idiot…"

She passed her hands by her face to wipe away the tears that were coming. Fred went to the kitchen and sat at the table, resting back. Now what?, he thought. If he tells George, George would get mad at him for doing it, but if he tells him what Kat said after he would be as hurt as he is or more knowing he slept with her. Fred felt his heart was between a sword and a wall. Looks like he was in this alone, what was worst, Kat was going to be here to haunt him.


	11. Chapter 47

**I suddenly got all these favs and alerts :D**

**Thank you so much ^^ 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

Two weeks has passed since then. Fred has been avoiding Kat, and Kat has been avoiding him and George, thinking Fred told him, but half trough the first week she figured he didn't since George came and talked to her once in a while, or tried to. Fred was in so much frustration, part of him regretted giving in to Kat, but another part didn't. It also hurt him what she said after. That sweet Katy he fell for 2 years ago was gone and he didn't know who to blame. Kat as only been thinking on those dreams she has every night: Fred and George dead. If she gets to lose them, she would die after. It was George when he lost his ear and seeing him unconscious on the couch made her lose it. Also she had Hermione, Harry and Ron on her mind, where could they be? Most important, how are they? She was tired of being there and not knowing anything, not even from Kurt. As for her and Fred, things did get tenser when they had to talk. They would start arguing the second one of them opened their mouths. The others got tired of it, so they tried to keep them on different points of the house. Lupin and Tonks came to visit and since Kat was the one to open the door, she quickly sat with them in the living room before the others arrive. George saw her so he took Fred up to their rooms for a while; they could say hi to Tonks and Lupin later.

"Alright, Fred", George said closing and locking the door as Fred sat on his bed, "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?", Fred had a clue, but he tried to play dumb.

"You and Kat have been fighting way too much. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Something did happen. I asked Ginny to ask her and she told me Kat said nothing, but she was lying. You can tell me."

"…It's nothing, re-"

"Fred."

Fred took a look to his eyes, his own eyes looked back at him asking for the truth.

"I'll be right back", Kat said as she got up from the couch, "gonna get some fresh air."

Kat walked to the front door, but before living, when she saw they all went back to the conversation, she looked between the coats that were in the hanger and took out her messenger bag. She felt this was it for a reason. She went out of the Burrow and stood a few feet away, before the walls of grass started.

"You did what?", George snapped at Fred who took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but you should know what she said after."

"How could you? You didn't even tell me before. If you wanted it just you two you could have told me, Fred."

"It was out of nowhere-but listen, that's not important-"

"Of course, since you did it, it's not important! If it was me you would want every bloody detail!"

"George, calm down, she'll hear you. Listen to me."

"Why?"

"She said she just used me."

George stayed in silence as he saw how devastated Fred was when he said it.

"You're kidding…"

"No…she looked me in the eyes and said she used me…she needed _it_. That she used to love me…and you."

George shook his head as he sat down on his bed sighing. As the wind blew Kat's hair to her face, the grass kept moving faster and faster. Chills went down her back and she felt her adrenaline pumping.

"Promised me something", an image of Hermione and her voice flashed in her memory, "stay close to me. If we get apart, look for me, and I'll look for you. We fight side by side."

"I promise.", Kat said to herself after the memory.

"Do you want tea, Kat?", Tonks asked her at the door.

Kat didn't take her eyes of the scene. From afar she saw two black dots of smoke coming to her in zig zags, turning between each other and going up and down.

"This is it.", she whispered to herself.

"So…that's it?", George asked Fred, "we gave her up?"

"I think is the best, we're in the middle of war. We should focus on that and then, maybe she'll come ar-"

"Kat, no! Remus!", Tonks yelled outside.

Fred and George looked their window and saw Tonks close to the grass and Kat running inside of it. They saw how the two death eaters flew over her and she threw spells at them. Both stormed out of the room, almost flying and they reached the front yard with the others. They kept running to go into the grass, but before Tonks stopped them, Fred was hit with what it looked like an invisible glass and fell on his back to the ground.

"Fred?", George asked going down to him.

"She put a shield on before I could follow. I don't know how to break it.", Tonks said as she and Lupin started to throw spells at the shield.

Fred and George got up and saw how blue lights came out of the grass, trying to hit the death eaters. A few times it did, but they kept fighting. What was keeping the shield up was Kat's concentration; even though she was fighting she couldn't stop worrying about the others; especially when Fred and George hold the spotlight. Tonks and Lupin stopped trying to break the shield and just look how the blue light kept shooting out, they couldn't see Kat at all.

"Avada Kedavra!", a men's voice yelled.

"No!", Fred and George cried out from the top of their lungs.

The green light hit the grass and the blue lights stopped shooting to the death eaters and the shield went completely down, something that scared them all. They stayed paralyzed hoping for an answer from Kat. The death eaters went down to the grass and they kept waiting. Fred and George could only hear their heart beats going slower and louder, pounding their chest so much it hurt. The grass moved from someone's step. Arthur, Tonks and Lupin raised their wands and they grabbed the twins to pull them back, but they stood strong with feet buried in the ground. Kat's parents appeared with a grin on their faces. As they kept walking, everyone, except the twins gave a few steps back.

"Fred, George!", Arthur called, but they didn't move.

"What a waste", the men spoke as he moved his arm forward, dragging something.

Their jaws dropped open with a few gasps. The men hold in his hand his own death daughter, dragging her by her foot. With wide open eyes, looking at nothing. Fred and George's legs started to tremble, losing strength.

"Aww, don't be sad.", the women spoke with a grin, "You knew this would happen. Now, we'll take her to the dark lord so he can see her body, then we'll bring her back to you…well, maybe. Depends on Nagini's appetite."

"Shut up!", George snapped with eyes filled with tears.

"Boy, don't make me waste energy on you."

"We should leave you alone now. We also need some quality time with our daughter.", the men said as he let Kat's body fall to the ground. He went down to her and caressed her cheek, "my poor daughter, we told you things would go wrong."

"Don't touch her!", Fred yelled giving a step closer.

Both just let out a chuckle and the men took Kat in his arms. They sent the others another smirk and disappear in black smoke. Fred and George finally could move and went to jump on them, but Arthur wrapped his arms around Fred and Lupin around George. Both started to struggle and even hit them, trying to escape the grip.

"Let me go! We have to save her!", Fred yelled trying to get lose from his father.

"She can't be gone!", George yelled, as his knees bended to collide.

Lupin let go of George since he was already on his knees on the ground. Fred on the other hand still had some strength in him to fight.

"Fred, she's gone! I'm sorry!", Arthur said to him, "there's nothing we can do about it!"

Fred finally collided on the ground covering his face. Ginny had buried her face in Molly's shoulder since she saw Kat's body being dragged and Molly was crying. Tonks was also crying in Lupin's chest since he hugged her after he let go of George. Fred got up from the ground and he went to the Burrow, from outside they heard stuff breaking and a door being slammed. George kept shaking his head slowly, not believing what he just saw. Fred had locked himself in his room and he broke, threw and kicked everything in is way. Only a small cracking sound under his foot made him stop and look down. It was a picture frame upside down with shattered glass under. He grabbed the picture and when he turned, his heart cracked more. It was one of George and him on the ground, with Kat laying over them. It was the day after they decided to be together at their 7th year. He sat on his bed, looking at the picture with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"This just in…", Lee Jordan's voice spoke trough the old radio Ron had in his hand as Hermione and Harry sat around him in the quiet living room of the Black House, his voice didn't sound happy at all, it was breaking, "um…an old friend of mine…and old friend to a lot of people was just…murdered…Kat Skye…"

The trio's eyes opened and Hermione quickly shook her head. Her hands started to rub her arms as she felt the shivers kicking in.

"She was an old fellow student to a lot at Hogwarts during 96' and 97'. If you knew her…a lot of people are with you right now. Sadly her…her body was taken to… you-know-who…", he stopped with a sigh as the trio felt cold and chills, "no funeral has been announce so I'll keep you up to date if any."

Hermione turned off the radio with a slap on the button and she let her hand there. The room became completely silence only her sobs were heard. Harry and Ron's noses were red. Ron placed the radio on the floor beside him as he slid closer to Hermione and hugged her tight. She wrapped both of her arms around him and continued crying on his shoulder. The day passed and Fred and George were on Fred's bed looking at each other with the picture in the middle. Both had red eyes and running noses and were sniffing.

"She can't be gone…", Fred whispered

"She…", George wanted to say that she was, they saw it, to keep the sanity in his brother, but himself couldn't believe it.

"She has fought for so much…she has never been in such serious injury…and now…in one second she's gone…"

"She can't be…", George confess as he was also falling into insanity.

Neither have eaten anything and it was already dinner. Molly came to the door with two plates and knocked, but nothing.

"Go away, mum, please!", Fred finally snapped.

After that, Molly didn't keep insisting, she was also hurt, but she knew they were worst.


	12. Chapter 48

**I hope you like how it's going :)**

**Also I wanted to let you know that I'm working on a few other HP fics. I'm thinking on posting chap 1 of one of them to see if people like it and I'll continue to put up more when I'm done with this one. Tell me what you think :)**

**One takes place in Goblet of Fire, the other two in Order of the Phoenix. Let me know please? :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 48:<p>

The day after Kat's death, no one really talk in her memory. Ginny tried to say nice things about her and even told a few good memories of her at the table, but Fred and George couldn't listen anymore halfway as they knew they wouldn't have any more of those. Both looked out of any window a few times in case they would bring her body back, but something inside told them they weren't even going to see her corpse again.

"What are you doing?", Ginny asked when she entered to her room that was almost upside down as they looked trough her stuff.

"Did Kat ever took anything out of her bag?", George asked, stopping his search, but Fred continued.

"No.", Ginny said, sad, "well, she did when she arrived, but a few days after the wedding…I didn't see anything of her around…you can check Bill's room"

"Already did…", George said looking down, "nothing."

George sighed as she turned around to Ginny's drawers that were open and half empty. Fred was going crazy looking in her wardrobe.

"I'm sorry, if I see something, I'll give it to you."

Fred stopped searching as he took a deep breath and looked up with eyes closed. Ginny went to George and wrapped her arms around him, tight. After she went to Fred who hesitated into hugging back, but did.

"Thanks, Ginny", he said with a broken voice.

Two weeks passed since Kat's death and the house felt more silence. Fred and George tried their best to convinced Molly and Arthur to let them go to their shop, even if they didn't open, they needed to be around something different. After taking Ginny to King's Cross, they apparated halfway to the shop with their heads down, with no motivation. As they got closer, Fred reached in his pocket to take out the key, but when they raised their heads, the key dropped to the ground. The door was open and the lock was on the ground, broken. Both pushed each other to fit in to the door to go inside and quickly looked up the stairs, but the shop was empty; in good state, but empty. George ran up the stairs, in silence, but no one was there. Fred went to the counter to check the register and he let out a low gasp.

"G-George?", he called and George hurried down to him, worried something was wrong, or hoping something good had happened, "she…she robbed us.", Fred said looking straight at George.

Both didn't know if they were losing their minds, but they quickly jumped to a conclusion as both looked to the open door and all the way down to the alley. Even if it was filled with people, they saw it empty, with only a figure of blue-black straight hair walking down.

"What do you mean she's alive?", Arthur told them back at the Burrow.

"Boys, we saw her…sadly…she's gone.", Molly said with pity.

"No, no, no!", Fred kept insisting, "she is alive! She entered our shop!"

"Could have been anyone.", their mother said, trying to bring back their sanity.

"The shop was perfectly fine. Nothing missing. Only the lock was open and broken and half our money is gone, that's the same way it was when she visited us last year."

"Coincidence?", Molly said, "don't lose your minds over this. Why would she let us believe she's dead?"

"It's Kat, you guys!"

"Why didn't we figure it out sooner? She probably did it to find You-know-who, or Harry."

"Boys, promise me you will let this go. It was somebody else. She was fully dead. Get that trough.", Arthur said as he turned around and left.

Fred and George stood there like statues, only their heads shook in denial.

"Guys, he's right. He says it because he doesn't want you to believe something like that, she's gone.", Molly said getting close.

"Kat's alive, mum.", George said with trust in his words.

"We don't care who believes us.", Fred also had trust in his words.

Molly watched as they headed up to their room and let out a sigh. As a mother, it hurt to see her boys suffer like this, suffering so much that they were falling to insanity. That night Fred and George were smart to not mention the subject any more, but didn't act like before; their jolly selves. They kept acting as if Kat was dead; not talking much or even laughing. Around 2am, both were on their feet in casual clothes and each one had a backpack on their beds as they placed stuff into it. Fred grabbed the same picture he has slept with all these nights, the one with Kat on their 7th year, and he got it inside of it. They also grabbed a few sweets, snacks, food, some of their products, and other useful stuff.

"Luckily Kat taught us how to use the Undetectable Extension Charm before all of this happened.", Fred said with a smile as he remembered that day at Hogwarts, they were bored and they asked her how to do it.

"It came out perfectly.", George added with a grin.

They closed their bags and got them over their shoulders. George put a piece of paper on his pillow that said: "We'll be back. Love, Gred and Forge.". After, both looked at each other and gave a nod. Fred grabbed George's arm and both apparated from their room and ended up on their shop, where they passed the night in to start fresh. The next day, both were sitting on the floor as they ate sandwiches.

"Where should we go first?", Fred ask with his mouth full.

"I have no idea.", George said, not so happy that they didn't have a place to start.

"Well…how about…", Fred couldn't think of anything until his eyes lighted up showing an idea, "the Shrieking Shack."

George opened his eyes surprised thinking how he could have missed that place. They finished eating, grabbed their bags and apparated at the scary, empty, cold and silent house that was falling to pieces. As they went up the stairs, the wood sounded in echoes trough the house.

"Kat?...", Fred asked with a bit of nerves.

They went trough every room, including the one they saw her 2 years ago when she ran out. The same old mattress was laying there on the floor, only dirtier. That was the only room they checked twice and the second time was the last time before they left. They kept looking around the room, remembering the sound of her voice when she first said she loved them.

"What now?", Fred asked sighing.

"I don't…are we even 100% sure she is alive?"

Fred looked at him as he opened his eyes wider with disbelief.

"You know it was her."

"Yes, but…we're out of our heads here…where do we go from here?"

"I…I don't know, but we gotta look somewhere."

"You don't think she let her parents take her to You-know-who, do you?"

"…something tells me no."

"Let's go back to Diagon Alley. Maybe we'll know were to start."

Fred gave him a little nodded as George grabbed his arms and both apparated from there. They went looking around Diagon Alley, in every shop; they even split to make it easier and nothing. They didn't even got a clue on where to look next. They met at the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at the bar to have some butterbeers.

"Where to now?", George asked as he wiped away the foam of his top lip.

"I have no bloody idea…how about Hogsmeade? She might be close to Hogwarts."

"Too dangerous…but I guess that if there's nowhere else we can think of-"

But a table crashing made them shut their mouths and turn. This big man, who was as big as Hagrid, had thrown another guy, smaller than him into a table.

"Get him out of here! He has cost too much trouble!", the bartender yelled at the big man.

He took the guy over his shoulder as he started to hit his back.

"Let me go!", the drunken man yelled with a broken voice, "stop doing this to me!"

Fred and George's eyes opened wide and they looked at each other.

"And stay out!", the big man told the other who had been thrown out of the Cauldron and he was now tumbling on his feet with his hair over his face and his clothes almost falling.

"You-I-you haven't seen the last of you!", the guy yelled, making a scene as the big one just shook his head and went back inside.

Right before the door closed completely, Fred and George walked out as the skinny, tall guy stood there almost colliding.

"Hey", Fred called and the guy turned to him, giving a few steps back almost falling.

"Hey…", the guy's face put on this messed up smile, "I know you…you-you are those two gits…"

"What happened to you, Kurt?", George asked as he grabbed Kurt's arm before he would fall.

Kurt was about to speak, but he burst into tears.

"She's gone!", he cried out, "I shouldn't have let her alone…it's my fault…", he took a good look at them, "but you!", he got closer, almost jumping on Fred with his finger up, "you were with her…and you did nothing!", Kurt burst into tears again.

"We won't be able to get anywhere like this.", Fred said taking a good look at Kurt.

"No-um, Kurt, come with us, mate."

George and Fred started to pull him as Kurt kept crying.

"She was so young…she didn't deserve to die…I should have died-you should have! Breaking my poor little Katy's heart…"

Both just sighed as they kept almost dragging him around until they got to their shop and took him to the back were they just drop him and he fell with face buried on the floor. He started to cry more.

"Sorry about that, mate.", Fred said, not sounding so sorry.

They saw Kurt didn't moved at all.

"Is he alive?", George asked before Fred kicked him, "Fred."

"Checking, but yeah, he is."

George chuckled as Fred turned around and headed upstairs.


	13. Chapter 49

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE! :D **

**ENJOY YOUR MEAL ON THIS DAY :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

A whole day was lost waiting for Kurt to wake up. "Blimey, how many did this stupid git had?", Fred asked in the 5th time they tried to wake him up and Kurt just kept his drunken mumbles. Both were resting a few feet away from his wasted body in a silence.

"What do we do when we find her?", Fred asked as he looked to his thoughtful brother.

"What do we say would be the question…or ask…why did she use you?"

Fred sighed and passed a hand trough his hair, "I just…she wasn't lying…"

"Do you think she just got good at it?"

"Or we just got weak."

"Both?"

"Both."

George slowly lay down as Fred kept resting from one of the shelves behind him and like that both fell to sleep. When George woke up it was already morning. He sat up as he tilted his head to stretch it.

"Fred?", he noticed he wasn't beside him, but Kurt still was sleeping.

Fred came down a few seconds after with a box on his hands and went directly to Kurt.

"What are you doing?"

Fred just looked at him with a grin as he showed him in his hand a Decoy Detonator.

"Fred-"

But Fred dropped it beside Kurt along with two or three more. Then he ran by George, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him behind a shelf. Then they peeked out their heads and saw how the Detonators blew out black smoke and loud sounds that echoed in the shop. Kurt's body jumped, ending sat on his butt as he covered his ears and twisted around trying to hide from the sound, but where ever he turned he found just a fog of black. Fred and George couldn't help laughing, they didn't even try to stop them. Kurt ended up crawling out of the smoke as it started to fade, panting and looking around.

"W-where…", he tried to spoke in the pants.

"Morning, mate", Fred said with a grin.

"Had a nice sleeping day?"

"Y-you-ah!", he placed his hands on his head, trying to stop the pain.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my brain exploded.", Kurt answered looking as bad as ever.

"C'mon."

They helped him get up and they left the shop, with their bags and holding him in case he would fall. They decided to go to a coffee in muggle London since it was quieter during this time in the morning. They ordered a cup of tea for Kurt and they had breakfast.

"Ready for the questions?", George asked after Kurt had drank half the cup.

"What do you want to ask me?", Kurt didn't look any better tough, that bright smile he had at the weeding was gone, his hair was messier than ever and his clothes were even ripped.

"What happened to you, to start.", Fred said

"…Katy…she died, didn't you know?"

"Yes, she did at our own home."

"Why are you so sunshine then? She was right to leave you behind."

"Look, what if we tell you…she's not."

"She's alive?", his eyes opened with hope.

"We thought she was dead, but see, someone broke into our shop. It was her."

"How do you know? Could have been anyone.", Kurt's hope faded.

"It was her. Believe us."

"Why should I?"

"You love her right?"

"Yes."

"We do too, so-"

"Why would we bother on telling you she _is_ alive-"

"If we want her for ourselves?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow realizing they had a point.

"We need to know where to find her."

"Where did she usually hang out?"

"Well…she's Kat, she could be in Rome by now."

"So we kept you for nothing?", Fred said as Kurt gave him a glare.

"I do know a place, but I can't promise you anything."

"Take us with you."

"No way.", Kurt said getting up

"Why not?", both asked getting up about to snap.

"Look, after what you did to her, I'm glad she got away from you. Let me find her and if she wants to come back to you, I'll bring her back."

"We told you she was alive."

"Now take us with you."

"Or what?"

"We never cared about using magic in front of muggles-", Fred grinned.

"Less if it involves Kat.", George joined.

"I'm not afraid either.", Kurt also joined in the grins.

"You play well, mate.", George kept the grin as he raised an eye brow and Kurt chuckled.

"Alright, I'll take you with me. C'mon."

Surprised, both followed him outside the coffee shop and went into an empty alley. Kurt grabbed each of their arms and they apparated from there, ending up in the forest Kat, Ron and Harry went to look for Kurt.

"What is this place?", George asked looking around.

"The forest were Kat and I met…", Kurt took a deep breath and then he let it go, remembering the good days, "we used to spent a lot of times here…together or alone."

"So you think she'll be here?"

"Not 100% sure, but at least there's a chance."

Kurt started to walk and Fred and George took out there wands as they followed, seeing he took out his.

"How did you two met anyways?", George asked after a few minutes of search.

"Um…she was running from snatchers around here when she was little…I saw she did a good job with a few of them, but they were about to take her.", Kurt started as his eyes kept looking around the forest as they walked, "I helped her, but all I got was a "I had it handled!", he chuckled remembering little feisty Kat, "she recognized me from Hogwarts and I also did, but we didn't really talk at our school years since she was way younger than me."

"She always has been", Fred mention to point it out.

"Only four years.", Kurt grinned, "and I think she's old enough to make her decisions.", Kurt let out a little chuckled, "how did you three met?", Kurt turned his head to him.

"We were at ah…this reunion thing two years ago", George said.

"We have it every time at the end of the summer."

"We invite friends to just hang out."

"Anyways, her cousin, Hermione, is a good friend of the family so she came and she invited Kat, she thought it was time to get her back in the picture."

"Ah, I see."

They kept looking around, but the forest was empty.

"Strange.", Kurt said out loud.

"What?", Fred and George asked a few feet away.

"It's deserted.", he turned and walked to them, "no Kat…not even snatchers."

"Do you think she came here and they followed her or something?"

"There's a chance", Kurt turned around to have another peek, "Do you guys want to keep looking?"

"Where else do you think she'll be?"

"To tell you the truth…I don't know. She never actually mentions where she goes."

"So she won't be found."

"You got it…I have a house in Rome…I could check in there."

"You go, we'll have another look around."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, if any of us find her, we'll be around Diagon?", George suggested it as he stretched his hand to Kurt, who thought for a few seconds.

"Deal.", he smiled and ended up shaking his hand, then Fred's who was in the deal, "well it was nice to have you as company. Hope to see you soon."

"Same here."

Kurt gave them one last smile before apparating from there, making leaves around his feet flew back.

"What now?", Fred turned to George.

"Keep walking? This forest looks endless."

"Agree."

They kept walking straight ahead, hoping for the better. 'You're in the past. So it's George.' Kat's voice ringed in his head, 'Slut.', the word banged his chest as the last thing he said to her after that night they had, that for him was wonderful. Even if she said she used him, it felt like they were 17 again, the same sparks and sensations going around his body. George's heart beat her name, hoping that they would find her soon and wrap his arms tight around her. Later he will question her, all he needed was to hold her. He even saw himself going for a kiss. "What are you guys do-?", and that would be when he would shut her up. They could ask the questions after, he just wanted some time with her.


	14. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The sun was setting and they have already passed a little village and hit another forest, still no sign of Kat. They did get to see a group of 5 snatchers who quickly got a sight of them.

"What now?", Fred asked George as the snatchers got close to them with smirks.

George's lips twitched as he raised his wand and a blue light shot out, hitting one.

"Run!", he yelled after.

They started to run the other way with the snatchers behind. Two of the snatchers apparated in front of them with laughs, making them stop suddenly as the others got to them. Fred turned around to be back to back with George. As the snatchers gave deep chuckles, they waited for them to defend themselves. They looked like two defenseless hares, surrounded by a pack of wolves. They started to shot spells and the snatchers didn't stay still. George felt Fred's back crash with his and slide down.

"Fred?", he eyed him to see him hit the ground.

George had to turn around to check on him, giving the snatchers a chance to get energy and get close. One went down to their level and chuckle.

"Does your brother need help?", he smirked with darkness.

George glared at him and raised his wand to attack. The snatcher's eyes opened wide his vision turned blank. He fell to the side, with out moving. To his neck, a dagger was buried and blood spilled. George's eyes opened as the dagger was the same that Kat had stabbed on her waist. Fast footsteps were heard as the snatchers turned. Kat jumped on one of them and started to punch him. One got closer and grabbed her, dragging her off of the snatcher she jump on, before getting on her feet, she was able to rip the dagger off the snatcher's neck, making blood splash, and she stabbed the snatcher that was grabbing her on his stomach. She got her wand and a green light shot out, hitting one, making his body fall back dead. The one she stabbed was on his knees and she grabbed his head and hit it against her knee a few times, till he fell dead. Fred and George just kept watching with this joy that came over them, that was her there, fully alive. By then she had killed another one and the last one was running out. She grabbed the dagger and threw it at him, landing right on the back of his head, making his body hit the ground, face first. George placed one of Fred's arms around his neck and helped him get up. Both had a smile on their faces as they saw Kat walking away to the snatcher that had the dagger buried in his head. She took out a little towel and also ripped the dagger out of his head to clean it. Then she wrapped it around that same towel and got it in her bag. She turned around to face Fred and George with crossed arms.

"Are you two fucking mad? What makes you think you can take down 5 snatchers that are bigger than you? What are you even doing here? You're miles away from-"

George let Fred go, making him fall, and he rushed to Kat, grabbing her face and making their lips meet. He was too tempted, so he pulled them back to continue the kiss. Fred just sat there on the ground, with pain as he saw the scene.

"It's alright, you two keep making out there", Fred said, "It's not like I'm in pain, you-you two enjoy it."

George stopped, but kept their heads closed. He panted as his desire was finally fulfilled.

"What are you-?", Kat pushed him, "what are you two doing here? And why did you just kissed me?"

"Why did you slept with Fred?", George snapped.

A sheet of silence covered them. Kat looked at Fred who looked back at her.

"Grab him and come. They won't be the last snatchers."

George went back to Fred and helped him get up. Helping him walk, both followed Kat in silence. Both stared at her all the way, even if they knew she was alive, they were recovering from those 2 weeks they thought she wasn't and that image of her dead body that would sure haunt them during this time of war. Kat suddenly stopped and looked around; after she made sure it was cleared, she waved her wand and a lighted tent appeared a few feet away. She walked closer and they continue following her. Then she turned around and started to mumble a few words as a light blue cover went over them, creating a shield and then disappearing. Kat walked inside of the tent, followed by them and George sat Fred down on a chair besides a table as Kat stood in front of them. Fred and George took a look at the table and saw letters written from Hermione to Kat during the summer and before, a flier of Harry Potter Undesirable No. 1, the locket Kurt gave her, a few Daily Prophets and lose paper of one of the copies that said "Muggle-borns wanted for interrogations and it had circle _Hermione Jean Granger_.

"Why are you here?", she asked turning their attention to her.

"We thought you were dead", Fred spoke after a minute of silence.

Kat got her hands in her pockets and then out again as she sighed and then sat on the floor.

"I needed to get out of there. I felt useless being there and not knowing about Harry, Hermione or Ron and not helping in the war."

"You have been a great help."

"But why did you do it?", Fred snapped, "why put us trough so much pain?"

"It wasn't suppose to be that way. After a few spells I was going to run, but my father threw me the killing curse, it hit the ground and that's when I thought on doing it…Austin taught a few of S.I. how to act dead in case of emergency. I just did it to see what happened."

"How do you do it?", George got curious.

"It's a secret.", Kat chuckled.

They let out a few laughs, but then stayed looking at her with longing.

"So you knew it was me that robbed the shop?"

"So you wanted us to look for you?"

"Not exactly. I wanted you to know I was alive. I didn't know you would come."

"We had to."

"No one believed us."

"We wanted you safe."

"We wanted to be with you."

Kat stayed in silence as their eyes pierced hers.

"Why did you used me anyways?", Fred finally asked.

"This again.", she said getting up, "get over it. If you came to ask me that, you better leave."

"No! I want you to tell me why?"

"Because it was a need."

"You're lying!", George said getting up, "I know you are!"

There was a silence as they kept looking at each other with tension.

"Stay here for the night. You'll go back to your house tomorrow.", she said as she turned around to go to the bed.

"Kat", George said giving one step closer.

"In silence! Or you'll leave now."

She turned around again and left the room. Fred and George stayed there looking at each other in silence. Later, after they had a quiet little dinner, Kat gave them some blankets and pillows so they could sleep on the floor were the table was while she slept on the bed, in another part of the tent. But in the middle of the night, Fred and George couldn't sleep and they started to hear some sniffs. They looked at each other before getting up at the same time and going to Kat. George touched the lantern with the tip of his wand, making it light up and they saw Kat, awake, with a red nose and a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Katy?", both said getting closer.

"Leave.", she said as she tried to hold in.

In the silence, they stood firm. She turned to them as she felt their presence. That's when they noticed her blood shot eyes.

"What's wrong?", George asked as he sat beside her and she turned again giving them her back.

"I just worry for Hermione and the boys…", she lied.

They knew she was lying and they wanted to get everything cleared out for once.

"What happened?", Fred asked sitting beside George.

"Don't you remember? They left."

"No", George continue, "What happened with us?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"You better listen to us.", Fred said, trying to make her listen to them, "turn around."

She hesitated, but did it anyways. As she turned to face them, she felt her body trembling.

"So we stopped being something, but…", George couldn't quiet finish it.

"Why can't we be…friends?", Fred finished.

"I guess…we just can't."

"But…you're Hemrione's cousin…you ended up being a good friend of Harry and Ron, our brother…we're going to see each other a lot…"

"No. After this I'm going back to my parents. I won't be seeing Hermione so much either."

"What if we told you we don't want you to leave our lives?"

Another silence took over her.

"Too bad."

"Kat, don't be like that."

"What do you want me to say?", she said sitting up.

"Something to make us feel good for once."

"All you have said since you came back as hurt us."

"Like you have said anything better."

"How about when you got hurt?", George remembered her.

"We didn't say anything, but we cared for you. We tried to make it better."

"Ok, so what? You want me to say sorry? You should be apologies!"

"We're sorry!", both said looking at her

"We're sorry we flirted with her."

"We're sorry we accused you of something you didn't do."

"We're sorry we flirted with those girls at the wedding"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me that one."

"We're sorry for that."

"We're sorry for how we treated you since you got back."

"We should have said this from the start. We're sorry."

Kat looked down in a silence, feeling their stares on her.

"I…I forgive you."

"What?"

"That easy?"

She sighed, "yes…I figured…during this time we could die and we never got to-"

"Don't you dare finish that.", George said as Fred shook his head.

"The three of us will get out of this."

"Yeah, so will You-know-who.", she said in sarcasm.

"We will, maybe not all of us. As you notice, Georgie's already missing an ear.", both of them chuckled, but all she did was smile, "but we will get out of it."

"Exactly. The big war hasn't arrived and George's missing an ear. Who knows what else we can lose or…", she took out her hands from under the blanket and grabbed one of their hands, "who can we lose."

They stared to her eyes and saw fear for the first time since she came back, looking and acting so strong. Both covered her hand in both of theirs and caressed it. Then they got them to their lips and kissed them, at the same time, making her smile and her eyes twinkle.

"Don't you think we're afraid to lose you too?"

"Is that why you just don't want to admit you still love us?", George grinned as he asked.

"…I don't."

They just chuckled as they kept caressing her hands.

"You keep telling yourself that, Katy."

They got up from her bed and George kissed her forehead.

"Night, Katy", Fred said before doing the same.

Both left the room as she rolled her eyes and lay back down to get some sleep. Some good sleep would be nice after reckless, sleepless nights. And before noticing it, she did fell asleep, quick. Knowing they were right on the other room.


	15. Chapter 51

**Just a heads up, I'm done with this fic, but I think it's a bit longer than part I ._. I'm trying to cut it though**

**I hope I'm not boring you and thanks for the reads, favs and alerts :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 51<p>

The next morning Kat woke up first and walked out of her room to find Fred and George still sleeping. She crossed her arms shaking her head, but her smile came over quickly as they looked so peaceful. She saw Fred turned and let out a moan of pain. She went and got down to him.

"Fred?", she said as she caressed his hair.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw her there. Remembering the good old days.

"It's nice to wake up to you again.", she went speechless for a few seconds.

"Um…are you feeling ok from the attack?"

"Yeah, it just looks like my body didn't get along with the floor after it."

"Oh, well you can lie down on the bed for a while before you leave."

"No, it's ok. We should go to Diagon Alley.", he sat up and stretched.

"Why?"

"We met with Kurt, we made a deal that we will go back to Diagon Alley if one of us finds you.", he turned to George and shook him so he would wake up.

"Kurt knows I'm alive?"

"Yeah, and it was for the best. He was wasted when we found him, he was really broken."

"Oh"

"Kurt?", George said, sitting up and yawning, "oh, yeah…we should go and find him."

Kat nodded as she got straight up again. Before leaving, Fred and George changed and later they got the tent down and in Kat's bag. She took down the shield and they apparated.

"Why here?", she asked as she looked around Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Just getting the rest of the money you left.", George said looking at her and she chuckled.

They got the money out of the register and left the shop. They walked around, but no sight of Kurt.

"Should we come back later?"

"Let's look one more place."

Fred and George look at Kat with stares that asked were. She just started to walk and they followed her trough the few people that were there. She slowly started to stop as she looked around, making sure no one was seeing. Fred and George also looked around to see if they saw something strange. Kat entered the alley first, but stopped in a gasp making the guys enter quick and stop behind her. The brick wall was destroyed and the wooden door was ripped out. Kat quickly went inside and they followed her. They went down a hall way that only fitted one and they found another ripped and broken door. She entered the room and it was upside down. Tables and chairs all over the place, broken, the walls were also destroyed.

"What is this?", George asked looking around.

"S.I. headquarters. Looks like they found us."

She started to walk quick and looked around; she let out another gasp when she started to see bodies of her fellow Shadows Insiders members. When she entered the room where they used to practice, her body paralyzed, she had only seen less than 10 bodies outside this room, now in this room there was a massacre. More than 30 bodies of the S.I. members were there and only a few of death eaters. She covered her mouth with her hands and as soon as she felt the twins were behind her, she turned to bury her face in Fred's chest who wrapped his arms around her, tighter as she grabbed and pulled his shirt.

"How could they have found you?", George asked looking at the bodies, "it looks like you had this place well kept."

"We did.", she said tuning her head out of Fred's chest, "no one could even apparate in here, the crystal balls couldn't located anyone who was inside, it was very well protected."

Kat slowly got away from Fred and went more into the room, and they followed. She started to check on all the bodies, checking if any of them were Kurt, Austin, Alice or Samantha, luckily they weren't there. But she wasn't sure if that was good, what if they tried to run away and they got to them somewhere else? Who ever did this will pay. It didn't take a genius to know. She stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by those who treated her like a family when she was younger, all of them were gone. Her hand around her wand tighten up, her nails dug in her hand and her anger was raising.

"Let's go", she said turning around and walking.

"Where?"

"You? Back to the Burrow."

"No way!", both said stopping and she turned to them.

"We're going with you."

"To where exactly?"

"I have to find Hermione or Kurt or any fucking death eater that did this. If I find Harry, I will find You-know-who and all those fucking bastards."

"We won't leave you alone."

"We can't."

"Fine. Come if you want. I won't be turning back to safe your arses."

She started to walk again and they followed as they chuckled. Instead of apparating, she kept walking out and stopped when they reached the outside. Fred and George quickly got their wands up when they saw 3 death eaters right in front of them. One quickly threw a spell, but Kat cast a shield and she pushed Fred and George back inside. They ran down the hallway as fast as they could. When they went inside the room they waited side by side with wands raised. One by one the death eaters entered and started to surround them. They just threw spells around, hoping to hit them. Kat was able to hit one and ran out trough the hall and the death eaters follow.

"Take cover! Just do it!", her echo was heard.

"Kat!", Fred and George yelled as they went to opening.

They were about to ran behind her, when they saw a big green light lighting up the tunnel. Their eyes opened wide and each one took cover on each side of the opening and the green light flashed and a bit of it hit the wall George was hiding, making him jump. The light went out and they got up and went inside. The hall way with legs trembling. As they reached the end and the light came trough, they saw Kat standing there, breathless and the lifeless body of three death eaters in front of her. Fred and George let out a sigh as they smiled.

"Biggest curse ever.", she said looking to the bodies.

"I prefer you did it than them.", Fred said smiling.

"Let's go before more show up."

She grabbed them by the hands and they apparated from there, ending up in a alley of muggle London.

"What now?", George asked while they walked trough the city.

"I-I don't know. I've been cracking my head since I left the Burrow on where to look but…nothing comes to mind…"

"Doubt they went to Hogwarts.", George commented.

"Not this early if they were looking for the horcruxes."

Kat bit her lip as she walked in front of them, thinking and thinking. Her eyes opened wide as a random memory hit her.

"Way to make a first impression", Hermione said as she laughed and Kat did also.

"Sorry. Sorry, guys!", She went out of Hermione's way to see the others and apologize.

Hermione's laughed faded away as Fred and George's voice faded in.

"Kat?"

"You ok?"

"How could I've been so stupid?"

They just stayed confused as she grabbed their wrists and pulled them away. They entered another alley and before anyone passed, or Fred and George asked, she apparated them. When they looked around, the place was familiar.

"The Black House.", both said

"It was obvious! Why was I so stupid and didn't look here before?", she said as she gave a few steps forward and turned around, hearing them chuckle.

"So cute when you get that way.", George smiled.

"But you're not stupid.", Fred said getting close and grabbing her chin, "you were just thinking about us too much.", both winked and she rolled her eyes.

She turned around and went upstairs while the guys check the dinning room and other places that were downstairs. Kat went around every room, calling Hermione, Ron and Harry, but nothing. When she was going out of a room, the name on the door called her attention: _Regulus Arcturus Black_. She whispered to herself, trying to make memory. She looked in her messenger bag and did the accio spell, followed by 'Hermione's letter' which made about 10 or more letters fly out of her messenger bag.

"I should file these.", she said picking them up.

She looked over them until she found the one she was looking for.

"Harry says Dumbledore's death was in vein", Hermione's voice said as she read the letter, "after Harry opened the locket, it only had inside a note from a R.A.B. that said: 'To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.'. We don't know who it means, but Harry's cracking his head trying to figure it out. He also said he plans on looking for these horcruxes alone, stubborn isn't he? Anyways, I'll write you soon, if we do this, I want you to come."

"Kat!", Fred and George's voice broke the reading.

She went down quickly with the letter still in her hands. She went to the dinning room where Fred and George stood, with Kreacher in the middle.

"He mentioned something about Harry being here.", George mentioned.

"When was he here? Was he with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?", Kat asked getting close.

"I answer to no one, except my master."

"I know your master. Tell me, Kreacher."

"Why should Kreacher answer to a traitor?"

Kat let out a frustrating sigh.

"If you don't tell me what you know, I will destroy the portrait of Walburga Black.", Kat said pointing at him, with no hesitation.

"How dare you!"

"Tell me!"

Kreacher stood still looking at Kat with his tired eyes and fill with rage.

"They were here…the three of them."

"When?"

"They left the house…this passed Monday."

"Damn it!-…did they mention something about R.A.B.?"

"…Yes…they asked Kreacher about the locket Master Regulus left."

"What did you say?", Fred asked.

"I told them what Regulus asked…I tried to destroy the locket as the Master asked, but I couldn't do it.", Kreacher's stared turned into fear, "then I told them what happened…someone stole it. Mundungus did…they asked Kreacher to bring him, so I did…but he said he had already sold it."

"Did he said to who?", George asked.

Kreacher just nodded as his shaking, boney arm pointed to a corner behind them. They turned around and went to chair that had a pile of copies of the Daily Prophet. Kat started to look trough the covers to see if someone looked like it could have the locket.

"Oh, god!", she said with disgust, "look who's here."

She showed Fred and George the cover of one, it was Umbridge, standing by the Ministry with that same creepy, fake smile.

"Just when you think you get rid of her…", George said.

"They went for her.", Kreacher said, making them turn around.

"The old pink rag?", George asked, hoping it wasn't her.

"Yes. Mundungus said she was the one who had the locket."

Kat, Fred and Gorge looked at each other with 'what now' looks.

"Did they go? Harry and the other two?"

"They said they were going to from what I heard."

"Did they come back after?"

"Haven't seen them since."

"Do you think they caught them?", George asked looking at Kat.

With out answering, she started to look trough the other copies of the Daily

Prophets until she stopped at one that had Harry running trough the Ministry with flying fliers behind him.

"Look", she said grabbing it, "Harry Potter, now known as Undesirable No. 1, was spotted infiltrating the Ministry of Magic. Dolores Umbridge claims to be brutally attacked by the criminal who later ran out accompanied by two accomplices, Ronald Weasley, pure blood, and Hermione Granger, muggle-born, who is also wanted for interrogations. Both, Weasley and Granger now are also wanted for being in a relation with Potter and also helping him be apart of yesterday's wreck at the Ministry.' 'Brutaly attacked'?", Kat repeated in disbelief, "obviously that frog exaggerated."

"And now Ron and Hermione are also wanted.", Fred pointed out.

"Now they have more people behind them.", Kat added, "on the bright side we do know they went there."

"But did they got the locket?", George asked.

"That's what we need to know.", Kat gave one last look to the page and she hid it in her bag, "thanks, Kreacher, we'll be out of your way now."

Fred and George looked at her as if they were saying they should stay, but Kat glared at them and walked out first. They did thought it was better to stay there, somewhere safe to plan, but they decided it was better to let Kat do the planning.


	16. Chapter 52

**Oh, yeah, Percy appears here :) He will be showing up once in a while.**

**Can you please tell me your opinions? I want to know how my writing is going. In general.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 52<p>

They noticed Kat was lost in her thoughts, she didn't speak the rest of the walk so they convinced her to go to the same coffee shop they went with Kurt in muggle London.

"What now?", Fred asked as he and George looked at Kat, who was looking at her cup of hot chocolate.

"We can only get in the Ministry. See if they got the locket, that might takes us further.", she said sighing.

"That's mad.", Fred pointed out.

"But it's the only way to actually find out.", George added.

"The thing is…", Kat looked at them, "how are we going to get in?"

"Don't you have something in the bag to help us?"

Kat placed the bag on the table and started to look, endlessly into it.

"I can't think of anything.", she said disappointed, "let's just call it a day. Longer ones are ahead."

She got up as they nodded and followed her. When they entered an alley, the same one Kurt and the twins used to apparated, they did it and appeared at the forest Kat usually is, the one she and Kurt met.

"Hoping to see him, huh?", Fred asked her as she putted up the shield.

"His body wasn't there, I hope he is alright."

"He's a very good wizard, he will be alright.", George said

She turned to him and both smiled. She smiled back and went to them as she took out the tent from her bag.

"Put it up, you two are the men here…or…half of it."

They chuckled and did what she said. When they put it up they went inside and Kat collided on her bed. Fred and George decided to make her some dinner and brought it to her.

"Thanks guys", she said as she grabbed the bowl of soup from Fred's hand.

They also had bowl and they sat on her bed, on each of her sides.

"What gives you the motive to do all of this?", Fred asked in the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"This. Running away so much. Taking these kinds of risks on your own. Playing dead.", George gave a little chucked when he was done.

"I just…I just know my reasons are good. Also, the only thing I thank my parents for is that…the nerve."

"Don't you get tired? Don't you just wanna go back home right now and leave everyone to their luck?"

"Not really…Well…a few times I wished this wouldn't be happening, but…this also needs to end. And I might not be the chosen one to end it, but I wanna help."

"You are just…", Fred chuckled before finishing, George joined him.

"What?"

"You're brilliant.", George added

She turned to look at him, surprised of those words. Then she turned to Fred who was looking her the same way as George, tender like. She looked back to her bowl as she felt her cheeks burning.

"We better get some rest."

She placed her bowl on the little night able besides her bed and then went back to it with them still sitting there. She just lay there has they finish eating and they talked. Their soothing voices made her forget the times that were going trough and she had another calm night. Before leaving, each one kissed her forehead and left. The next day the three of them were on their way to the Ministry walking trough a sidewalk of London.

"What's the plan?", George asked as he and Fred walked behind her.

"We just go in.", she said.

"What?"

"Just like that?", George cleared.

Kat gave a little chuckle and look back at them for a second, "I figured it would be much more fun to meet Umbridge again. Face to face.", she gave another chuckle.

"Now we're talking.", Fred said as George chuckle.

Before they turned the corner, Kat told them to stop and she continued. Across the street she saw a lonely red telephone booth planted in a corner were only a few people were passing by.

"Alright", she said after she turned to them, "I'll go first, wait a few seconds then you go inside. It's better if we're separated until we get to Umbridge's office."

"Alright."

Kat turned around and walked away from them as they gave a few steps closer to the corner to watch her. She went into the booth and inserted her coins. She turned around to see the outside of the booth elevating along with Fred and George and the darkness covered her. She looked down as the light started to show and she saw people walking under her feet and they made way, with out looking, for the booth to land. When it did, it opened and she stood out and quickly walked away, but slowed down halfway to wait for Fred and George. In a few seconds she saw the booth going down again with them inside. Their eyes spotted her and she continued walking. She caught a handsome middle age man who looked like he worked at the ministry. She got close to him and slipped her hand under his arm. By the action he gave a jump, but as soon as she smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Well hello there", he said raising his hat.

"Hi, um, you look like you know you're way around here. I had a meeting with Miss Dolores Umbridge, but I'm a bit late. Do you mind showing me the way?"

Fred and George were a few feet away trying not to lose her between everyone. Also to keep an eye on that man who seemed to fancy her. The man accepted her request and guided her to an elevator that was almost crowded, but Fred and George insisted on getting in that one too. They went between Kat and the man, making them break apart.

"Excuse me, excuse me.", they said as they pass by to the back.

Kat bit her lower lip to hold the chuckled and the man offered her his arm again. She smiled at him and then took it. As they went a few floors up, the elevator emptied and filled again. When they stopped at level one, Kat and the man went out, but Fred and George stayed in. The elevator closed and it went up.

"I'll be seeing you here in half an hour?", the man asked grabbing her hand.

"Ah, sure.", she replied.

As he kissed his hand, another elevator stopped with Fred and George inside and they saw the scene when they got out.

"Till then."

The man walked away with a smile and Kat turned to them.

"If you want, we can go and you can go with him.", Fred grinned.

"Get some alone time.", George joined the grin.

"And miss Umbridge's face? No, thanks."

They chuckled as they started to walk. They were walking side by side when Fred and George grabbed her hand, making her stop.

"What's-?", but she stopped when she saw their faces.

They stood there with a frown and a glare as Percy Weasley walked their way looking down at some papers.

"Morning", he said passing by them.

"Morning.", both said back

Percy stopped a few feet after, taking his eyes off the papers, staring at nowhere. He turned around quickly to face were the two voices came from as Fred and George turned slowly to him. Kat turned after and stayed behind them.

"What are you two doing here?", Percy said, rather surprised than mad.

"Miracle you recognize us.", Fred said.

"You better not be up to anything bad to get me or _dad_ fired.", he said with a warning tone. He took a good look at the figure standing between them, "Katherine Skye? You're suppose to be dead."

"Mom thought you were.", George commented.

"I-I better report this!", Percy said trying to avoid the conversation or eye contact with them.

"Be careful, Percy.", Fred said stopping him from giving one more step to Kat.

"Or you wouldn't want us to make something"

"That gets you and dad fired."

Percy just took a deep breath, he knew his brothers to damn well to think they were hesitating.

"What do you need?"

"To get into Umbridge's office.", Kat said.

"No way."

"Fine. We'll do it on our own.", Fred said.

"It'll be fun to have you back at the house.", George added with a grin.

Percy took another deep breath and looked beside them to spot Umbridge's door being guard. With out any word he walked by them, with glares over him as he walked over to the man guarding the door.

"They need your services at the entrance. They say there are rumors of Undesirable No. 1 being spotted right outside the public bathrooms."

"Yes, sir.", the man said and he walked away.

Fred, George and Kat hid in the space were the door in which Percy came out was as the guard pass by. When they came out and got closer, Percy sent them a look that said 'you're on your own now'. Fred and George gave him a thankful nod and he walked the other way with his eyes on the papers as if nothing was happening. The three of them walked to the door normally to not raise any attention from the woman raising their wands as they sat at some tables and the papers passed in front of them, turn and fold. They quietly opened the door and closed it behind. The office was completely empty as they got closer to the desk.

"Stay in look out.", she said to Fred who nodded and went to the door.

Kat started to look trough Umbridge's desk while George looked in some shelves that were beside the wall. Kat looked over the desk and in the drawers, but no locket. What did called her attention were some files in which the first one had Arthur Weasley's picture.

"George?", she called and he went to her. His eyes opening wide when he saw it.

The file had his blood status, his family and also a security status which said he was being tracked. It also said he had a strong relationship with "Undesirable No. 1". George grabbed the file as Kat kept looking trough and spotted one of Mad-eye who had a cross over his picture, also Dumbledore's who had one. She saw one of Hermione, stating that she was closely related to Harry, like Ron's also said. Kat's hand stopped looking when she spotted her picture with the same red cross over it. George saw it and he grabbed it.

"Status: Pure-blood, but has been living with muggles who adopted her when she was 10 years old.", he started to read almost whispering, "Family: real parents are pure-blood, foster parents muggles. Security status", he took a pause, "dead."

George looked at Kat who didn't look so happy. She kept looking trough and they saw files on all those that are in the Order, some teachers of Hogwarts, some students that are in Dumbledore's army saying that they could be a big help to track Harry, and Fred and George's files were also there.

"She's coming.", Fred said whispering closing the door.

George and Kat got the files back in the cabinets and George ran to the door as he and Fred stayed on each side of it. Umbridge went inside of the office, making mark on some papers and she raised her head.

"May I help you?", she asked as her arms wrapped the clipboard.

Kat was sitting on her desk, legs crossed and a book covering her face.

"Hello, Dolores.", she said before getting the book down, "long time no see."

Umbridge's eyes opened as if she has seen a ghost.

"We've missed you."

She turned to face the two devious voices to find the boys getting close to her wih wands to her face. She stopped walking backwards when she felt the tip of Kat's wand on her back.

"I will call for security!", she threaten

"Calm down, Dolores.", Kat said in a soothing voice, "we just want something from you."

Harsh, Kat turned her around and took a good look of her neck. When she didn't see anything, she pointed her wand to Umbridge's chin.

"Where's the locket?", Kat asked.

"What are you talking about?", she said quick and Kat looked over her to Fred and George, and the three of them smirked at the same time.

"They took it from you, didn't they?", Kat said with the smirk

Umbridge didn't answer, but she was looking pretty embarrassed.

"We won't be needing your services any longer.", Kat said walking by her, "have a good day."

The three of them left her office like nothing, but she ran out.

"Don't let them out!"

They turned, again, like nothing to find 3 man going to them. Kat waved her wand, making all the papers the women were turning and they flew to block the way of the man. They kept walking to an elevator and went down.

"It was nice to see her again.", Kat said with a smiled as they walked trough the crowd like it was their house.

"Yeah, she did something new with her hair.", Fred added with the same smile.

They heard a ruckus coming from behind so they turn to see the same three men, along with a few others, running and pushing the crowd behind them.

"Time for a run.", George mentioned before the three of them started to run.

They sometimes got apart, sometimes bumped into each other as they ran. Fred went first into a fireplace and George and Kat kept running side by side. George then entered another one, but Kat kept running. Right before a men stretched his hand to grab her, she jumped in one and her body disappeared in black smoke. The three of them appeared at the same time walking down a hill of the forest they were staying. George and Kat told Fred what they saw.

"Do you think they are tracking us right now?", Fred asked as they kept walking.

"Don't think so.", Kat answered, "they wouldn't have stated that I'm dead and yours didn't say anything about running away or missing. And she had Mad-eye's magical eye on her door. That sick vial witch!"

"Not really surprised", George said

"What now?", Fred asked stopping, making Kat and George stop.

"We do know they have the locket.", George pointed out.

"The thing is, what could be the next horcrux? What else could they be looking for now?", she said going down to the ground and getting her knees to her chest.

"Katy", Fred said as he and George sat beside her, "don't crack your head. Let's go back to the Burrow."

"That would have been a great idea yesterday. If Umbridge knows I'm alive now, she will report it, also that we broke in her office, making your family more on the look out. Besides, even if you have said it yesterday, I still wouldn't do it. I need to find Kurt or someone from S.I. Revenge them."

There was a silence after. Fred and George didn't know what to say seeing her sad and also wanting revenge so bad.

"How did you escaped your parents anyways?", George broke the silence.

"Well…luckily they appareted halfway, it was better since I was pretending to be dead. They just placed me in this big table, in a huge dinning room. They said that You-know-who would have a great surprised and Nagini a nice meal. Then they just left. That's when I apparated fast."

"Do you think You-know-who knows you're alive?"

"No. My parents just left me there so he would see me. If he knows now…I don't know. I doubt my parent-…they told him, they would look bad if they say they brought my dead body and there wasn't anything."

"True on that."

"C'mon", she said getting up, "the day's still young and we can't keep staying here."

Kat started to walk as they got up and putted their back packs on. Walking fast they got to her side and looked at her face, how focus she was in one goal. They also felt stress on her and they were right. In her mind, there was a battle. She had a few plans, but she didn't know how to start them or if to even do them.

"Kat.", Fred said as he and George grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

"What?", she snapped with out meaning to.

Fred got close to her and gave her a gentle kiss, shocking her. George turned her around and did the same. Then they slid their hands in hers to grab them as they smile. She smiled back and they started to walk. "Thank you", she thought as she felt the stress leaving. That feeling made her want to put up the tent and stay there with them until the war was over.


	17. Chapter 53

**This is the shortest chapter. I just wanted to give Fred, George and Kat a moment after everything :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 53<p>

They decided to not apparate for a while in case they missed something, besides that they didn't know where to go. They finally stepped foot in a village, but they just pass trough it in case there were clues. The sun was setting when Kat decided it was time to stop and put up a shield and inside they put up the tent close to a lake.

"I'm gonna wash up.", Kat said with clothes on her hands, "you can go after."

"Or-"

"Stink until we find another way to wash up.", Kat interrupted Fred as he stopped smirking and frowned.

"Seriously, if I see one of you sneaking around I will knock you out until the war is over."

They laughed as she walked out of the tent. She noticed she had placed the shield a bit far from the lake so she took it down after she saw there was no one around. She placed the folded clothes on the ground along with her wand. She took off the clothes she had on and let it fall beside the others. She slowly got in the water until it covered her body. She went under and came out with wet hair and closed eyes, taking in the cold breeze of the night. The water moved around her body as she turned to face the tent, making sure no one would come or the guys peeked. She passed a hand over her hair and then wrapped her arms around her, staying still for a few minutes, not really looking at something. She spaced out for a few moments. She decided it was time she got out and she swum to the border, but before getting out, a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her away as she tried to hold on to the grass. She let go of one hand to reach for her wand, but what ever it was pulled her stronger and she lost grip. She was dragged underwater as she tried to reach the surface. When she was dragged out, dripping wet and naked, she covered her chest with her hands and crossed her legs when she saw a chubby bald guy, dirty and with clothes that had patches and were also dirty. Either a snatcher or just a homeless man. He looked at her with lust as he licked his lips and she crawled back. She looked back and saw she was at the other side of the lake. Fred and George were playing wizards' chess, focus on the game when her calls broke it. They looked at each other for a second before storming out of the tent. They quickly went to the lake and saw her on the other side with the guy on her, trying to pin her hands to the ground. They felt their blood burning trough their veins and their adrenaline growing higher as her cries ringed in their ears.

"Carpe Retractum!"

Out of Fred's wand came out a rope that tied around the man's neck and Fred pulled him to them, making the body fall to the water and he kept dragging him all over it. When the man reached them, they dragged him out of the water and started to kick him as he was shocking in water.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Both pointed their wands and yelled at the same time. The green lights hit the body of the man who was on his way to death, they just made his trip shorter. After they stood still beside him as they panted. They took a look at Kat who had turned on her belly and her eyes showed a track of fear. They jumped in the water and went to the other side, when they got there she crawled to them and they hugged her tight.

"Did he did anything?", George asked in the hug

"No", she said shaking her head.

After a few seconds she let got and covered her chest again, they understood and turned around as she got in the water. When she did, they grabbed her hands to guide her out and also make sure nothing else could get her. They got out of the water first and then helped her out. They turned again as she got dressed.

"We should leave this place.", she said with the old clothes in her hands, "just in case"

"Alright.", Fred said as both nodded.

They went inside to get anything they had taken out of their bags and then putted the tent down to be on their way. Since it was too dark to be wondering around they just apparated close to a cliff and put up the tent and the shield quick. Fred and George went to the table and saw Kat placing some plates for them that had sandwiches. They just stood there looking at her, she was quiet and she looked fragile. They saw how scared she was, her screams told them so. They also felt this warmth knowing she trusted them to come out to save her, they will always do. She looked at them and sent them a quick smile before looking back at the table. They got close to her and each one hugged her from each side as she stood paralyzed between. Their lips kissed her head for a few seconds before they let go, but their arms kept her wrapped.

"We got so scared.", George said with his mouth on her head.

"I'm ok, nothing happened."

"Yeah, but it almost did.", Fred added.

She couldn't explain what she was feeling right now. It was this warmth and a soothing sensation that calmed her down. Lifting the weight of the world from her shoulders.

"I prepare a little dinner.", she said as they slowly lose the grip.

"Thanks"

She went around the table to sit in front of them as they sat down to eat.

"Was that your first?", she asked and they looked confused, "your first killing curse?"

"Yeah", they said nodding

She didn't say anything to that, just took another bite.

"We just lost it.", Fred started

"Even if he was off you, we thought he deserved more.", George added.

"We don't ever want to hear you scream like that again."

She slowly raised her head to find them both looking at her with desire to hold her forever and protect her.

"Thanks for saving me", she said with a half smile.

"Any time.", both said with a little smile.

The next few minutes were filled with random talk, but no laughs, only smiles as they admired each other. After Kat went to the room and changed into her pajamas. She went back to the living room and saw Fred and George, already in their pajamas, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep on the floor.

"If it's too uncomfortable", she said as Fred looked at her sitting up, and George was already laying, "you can always sleep in my bed."

They just looked at each other with a half smile.

"Just saying.", she said before she walked away.

Fred and George looked at each other with a smile and raised eyebrows. They got up and walked slowly to the bedroom so she wouldn't hear them. She was giving them her back when they went in and George went over her, carefully, not to touch her much or fall on her.

"Is the offer still open?", he asked laying in front of her and she nodded.

Fred lay behind her and his hand went around her waist as she turned her head to have a peek of him. He just smiled and kissed her eyebrow. When she turned to George he kissed her nose and then smile. Her hands were resting beside her head and George grabbed one and caressed it with his thumb, softly. Fred's thumb also did the same on her waist, raising the thin purple shirt and reaching her belly under it. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly feeling protected as ever. They stayed awake watching over her for a few minutes until the warmth put them into a calm sleep.


	18. Chapter 54

**I feel like I'm boring you ._.**

**tell me if the story if off or something. I'm open for criticism.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 54<p>

The next day they woke up early, had breakfast and took down the tent to start their walk. They didn't ask Kat where she was going so they just followed and talked the way. They stopped at a small town that seemed clean and nice, but it was quiet.

"We're here."

"Where?", Fred asked as they looked around.

"Austin lives here. I figured we could check on their houses. Austin is one of the founders of S.I. I know he will help us."

"That's good, c'mon."

They entered the town and having that traveler's look made some heads turn. They didn't walk much before they reached a brick house, very nice and clean with a nice garden. Kat smile seeing a familiar setting for once as she opened the little fence and the three of them went inside. Kat knocked on the door with a smile, which faded a bit when an old woman, shorter than her opened the door.

"May I help you?", the nice woman asked in her pajama coat

"Um…I was wondering um…", she took a pause, doubting if this was the house.

"May we come in?", Fred said quickly.

"Oh, sure."

The nice lady opened the door for them and George pushed Kat inside, along with them. The walls were covered with floral patterns and family pictures, none had Austin's face. All the book shelves she remembered were replaced with night tables and a fireplace.

"This isn't the place…", she whispered.

"What?", Fred and George asked her.

"I…I think we got the wrong house."

They gave a few more steps in the living room to see if the room looked any familiar, but nothing. The lady came back after a minute with a platter and four cups of tea.

"I just made tea, would you like some?"

"Oh, thank you."

Kat was the first to take a cup then the guys. The lady put down the platter and grabbed the last cup. The three of them took the first sips as the woman watched.

"What can I help you with?", she asked before taking her first sip.

"Sorry to come in like this, um…?"

"Call me Gladys.", the sweet woman smiled.

"Gladys, um…does a man named Austin live here or do you know him?"

"Oh, yes, very nice man. Sadly you missed him."

"What do you mean?"

"He moved this summer, he sold me this house."

"Oh…wow…I didn't know. He didn't say."

"He said it was out of nowhere, he had to, some personal problems."

"Oh…um…well I'm sorry to bother you. We should be on our way.", she said disappointed.

"Do you know where he is?", Fred asked

"Did he say anything?", George added

"Sadly…no. I could ask my daughter, they were school mates. That's how I found out about the house."

"That would be so helpful, thank you", Kat said with hope.

"No problem, make yourselves at home while I come back."

Slowly the woman walked out as the three of them sat down in the cream colored sofas and placed their bags beside their feet.

"Wonder why he didn't say he was moving.", Kat said

"Well, did you hear what she said? It was out of nowhere, for personal reasons."

"Maybe he knew he was in danger or something."

"I just hope he is still alive."

After a minute of silence Gladys came back with a face of pity.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't know."

Kat let out a sigh as Fred and George petted her back. Gladys sat down across them in the small couch and also sighed.

"The last time she heard of him was when…um…he had an accident a few days ago."

"Accident?", Kat said with a breaking voice, "what kind?"

"I really don't know if I should talk about it."

"Does it have to do with…S.I."

"Shadows Insiders? Yes."

Kat opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again.

"She, Kat, she is one of the members.", George said.

"Yes…I know about the accident of the headquarters, sadly I wasn't there."

"Kat? Katherine Skye? They announced on Potterwatch you were dead."

"You listen to it?"

"Yes. I'm very well informed.", Gladys said with a proud smile, making them chuckle.

"Well, that's why I wasn't there when it happened, was your daughter there? Is she a member?"

"She was…after she got married and had a son she talked to Austin, said she couldn't be risking her life anymore. But they stayed pretty close."

"So, she said that's when she last heard of him? Is he…is he gone?"

"Oh, no, dear, she knows he got out alive. Austin sent her a letter telling her what happened, but he didn't say were he was going. He didn't say much."

Kat let out a sigh of relief. She knew Austin was a great wizard, enough to win, but doubts were getting to her.

"You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome-oh, wait…he left something for you."

"F-for me?"

"Yes, is that wooden box over there. Haven't opened though."

Kat got up quickly after spotting the box and sat back down between Fred and George with the box on her lap. She opened it and found a medallion that had S.I. carved in it. Under it there was a letter, which she opened it.

"Dear Kat, by the time you read this I don't know were I might be to be honest.", she read out loud, "I know this will get to your hands one way or another. I never got a chance to give this to you, the official medallion of Shadows Insiders. I hope we cross paths very soon and we'll be able to fight along the others very soon. Also I'm giving you the power to some very important documents that will be useful for you in the future. Hope they are to you, love, Austin. PS: Look closely into the box and you'll find a key."

Kat placed the letter and the medallion on Fred's lap and looked to the box, but it was empty.

"There's nothing. Did he give you anything else?"

"No, sorry, dear.", Gladys shook his head.

Kat closed the box and got up to put it in her bag when she heard something sliding in the box. She opened it, but nothing.

"Can I?", George asked since he heard it too.

Kat nodded as he gave him the box and he turned it around. It had a little hole were he got his finger in and lifted the cover of it. There was a key there, it was only hidden by another floor to the box. Kat smiled and looked at him with thankful eyes.

"Do you know what this might open?"

Kat showed Gladys the old and odd looking key which was also rusty. Gladys took a good look at it and thought.

"I think so…come with me."

She got up and they followed her with their bags as Kat got the box and the letter in hers and the medallion around her neck. They followed Gladys to the basement and she turned the light bump on and they kept walking to the back, were the wall of wood was. There was a big part of the wood that was darker than the rest of the wall and it had form of a door and it was behind the washer.

"I'm just guessing, but I noticed that a week after I moved. Haven't tried to move it tough."

"Fred, George."

Kat said and they went to move the washer to a side and in fact it was a door. But instead of a knob it only had a hole for a key carved in it. Kat got closer and she got the key in it, turned it and took it out when the door started to moved to her as she walked backwards. When the door open completely the room on the other side lighted up and it looked like a regular room with cement walls, painted dark green, book shelves with books, a file cabinet and a desk with a lamp.

"I'll leave you alone now so you can look around. Fell free to be as much as you want."

"Thanks", the three of them said as Gladys walked away.

They slowly went inside and started to look around.

"Guys, just look around and see what can we use. Information on you-know-who, information on S.I. members, on Harry even, anything you think it might be useful."

"Got it.", both said as they started to look.

Kat went to the file cabinet and started to look on a few folders. He even had one of his own which she looked, but it had the old address; she kept it anyways. She saw Kurt's and took it as well, along with Samantha's and Alice's. Fred and George looked around, but they didn't really know what to show her. They wanted to be as useful as possible, but it was hard with everything that surrounded them, everything could be useful. They opened a box that had mostly pictures and the first one was one of a younger Kat, practicing spell with Austin, they were fighting each other. They both smile as they saw her being her strong and feisty self. George walked over to the desk and saw what it looked like a drawn map with notes from him.

"Kat, look."

As she got what she found in her bag, she walked to the desk and looked at the map.

"New Headquarters?", she asked as she read the title of the map.

She placed a hand on it, tracing the lines with her finger.

"This could help us a lot. Looks like he had another place it case he ever needed one."

Kat folded the map and got it in her messenger bag. They looked for other stuff they thought it was use and left the room, closing the door, locking it and placing the washer to block it again. They went up stairs and saw Gladys in the kitchen.

"Thank you so much, Gladys. We'll be on our way now.", Kat said as the three of them looked at her with a grateful smile.

"No, problem dear.", she answered with a smile.

She walked to the counter and handed Kat a plastic bag with three containers inside.

"I had just made some dinner and I have some left from last night. I packed it for you. It seems like you could use some good home cook meal."

"Oh, wow, thank you. Again, so much."

Kat couldn't help it not wrapping her arms around the short and warm lady who hugged her back with sweetness. Fred and George also went for a hug.

"Such strong men", she said as she grabbed George's arms, "you're lucky to have them around."

They just chuckled and looked at Kat while she just smiled. They said goodbye to Gladys as they walked out and when they left they made sure the house was very well locked.

"Where to now?", Fred asked as Kat got the plastic bag in her messenger bag.

"Samantha lives very close to here.", she said pulling out Sam's file, "I need to see her. Make sure she's alright."

Both nodded as they entered a short alley between two houses and they apparated from there in front of Sam's house. A few cars were passing by, but they were too busy on the road they didn't notice the three kids that just appeared on the side walk.

"This is it.", Kat said looking at a picture of Sam's house and the real thing in front of her.

They walked to the door and Kat knocked. In seconds a woman with short brown hair opened the door and her eyes opened wide.

"Mrs. Rose? Is me. Katherine-"

The woman pulled her into a hug before she could even finish the sentence.

"Kat! We thought you were dead!", the woman let go and grabbed her shoulders, taking a good look at her, "but here you are! In one piece!", the woman let out a chuckled, but it was hallowed.

"Yeah, it was this…miss understanding. I'm fine…um…is Sam home?"

The woman's eyes opened wide again, no surprise this time, only sorrow. Her grip slowly let go of Kat's shoulder as she turned to go inside the house. Kat looked at Fred and George who shrugged. The three of them followed Mrs. Rose inside to the dinning table were she gave Kat a flier. Kat's eyes opened in shock when she saw a picture of Sam and it said "MISSING".

"Missing? Since when?"

"Since the attack on the headquarters.", Mrs. Rose's eyes started to fill with tears, "I was going to ask you if you knew anything, but…", she had to grabbed a used tissue that was at the table to clean her tears.

"N-no…I lost contact with S.I. when I was…during the attack…I don't know what happened to anyone…I'm looking for them…do you know anything from anyone?"

"No…", the woman sniffed, "Only Austin. He sent me a letter giving me the news…", she looked back down to see the picture of Sam, smiling so innocent.

"I'm gonna look for her, Mrs. Rose. I will find her and I will bring her back in one piece."

Mrs. Rose looked at her and saw she could trust on Kat. She placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it, finding comfort and trust. As night fell on them Mrs. Rose insisted on letting them pass the night there and cooked them some dinner. They ate and thanked her for it before they went to bed. Kat entered Sam's room and started to look around. It had drawings, books and pictures. One was of her and Kat at S.I. headquarters, just standing, no magic.

"Are you alright?", she turned to see Fred, already in his pajamas at the door.

"Yeah…", she didn't sound convincing, "…I will be…I guess."

"You don't have to act so strong all the time, Katy.", he said walking inside the room

"Yes, I do.", she turned her head to the moon shining outside the window, "now a days we have to."

"Funny…", he slowly grabbed her hand, but let it there, besides her waist, "no matter how I wanna act…", his other hand went to her cheek, making her head turned to him and their foreheads touched, "I'm always the same weak, stupid git around you.", he put on a half smile as he closed his eyes and their noses rubbed.

Kat stayed paralyzed as a reaction to his act. Her body started to sent shivers down her body, starting from her lips when his rubbed hers. A soft whisper came out of his mouth and what she got was an 'I love you', and she was right. Their lips finally touched slowly and tenderly. They stopped, but before she said anything, or got apart, his lips pulled hers for one more. After a few seconds they stopped and their heads were very close. Both opened their eyes and Kat was mesmerized as he smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I…Fred, I also L-"

"Freddie, the bed is…"

But George slowly stopped at the door as Fred turned to him, hoping he didn't catch them, but his face told them he did.

"Um…I put up the other mattress. You want the one on the floor or the bed?", George asked, trying to shake the image.

"Um…you take the bed. It's ok with me."

"We all should head to bed, now. Goodnight.", Kat said quick as she pushed Fred out, lightly.

"Night", both said and she closed the door.

They went to the guest room the Roses had and George lay in the bed while Fred lay in a mattress that George had placed beside the bed on the floor.

"You can't just get enough, can't you?", George said looking at the ceiling.

"You know I can't…you can't either. You're just holding back, Georgie."

"I'm giving her time and space.", George said turning to Fred in an elbow, "I think she deserves it after what we made her go trough. If I kissed her when we found her was because…I couldn't hold it."

"And now you can? See her every day and night for 24 hours straight? Having her sleep in your arms like last night? Eating in front of you, even changing in the room next to us? You can hold it now?"

"…No…but I just think it's best if I give her the space…she will come to me…maybe."

"You know she won't give in to us that easy. Make your move."

"I think you've given it for both of us.", George lay back down and Fred sighed.


	19. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The next morning they had some quick breakfast Mrs. Rose made for them and were on their way. George had been giving Fred a bit of a silent treatment, even to Kat, not that he really wanted to do it.

"Where to now?", Fred asked Kat as they left the town.

"Kurt's house, c'mon."

She stretched her hands to them and Fred grabbed one quickly. Both looked at George who hesitated to grab it.

"Are you coming or not?", she asked, in a mad tone

George looked to her eyes and sighed as she grabbed her hand. She waited about 5 seconds looking at him to apparate. In those seconds they looked at each other, straight to the eyes. It was endless; the world had stopped around them and George went over and over what he wanted to say, but nothing came out. Kat kept asking what was wrong trough her eyes, but she got no answer. They appeared in a alley, in Moor Park and walked out to face some apartments. They went up to the 5th floor and walked to the last room of the hallway that was E-103. Kat stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. She got her hand up to knock, but stopped. Fred stretched his hand behind her and knocked.

"…Thanks", she said, meaning it and he nodded.

No one answered. George knocked this time, but nothing. Kat took another deep breath and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She took out her wand and with alohomora the door opened, showing a dark living room. They went inside, closing the door behind them and turned on the lights.

"K-Kurt…?", she said, but the silence didn't answer.

She headed to his room, but it was empty, and it looked like no one has been in the bed for days. She went back to the living room and saw Fred there, looking around, and George at the kitchen.

"Nothing here.", Fred said.

"Nothing.", George said in a low tone.

Kat sighed and passed her hand trough her hair. She saw the phone standing a few feet away with a red light blinking. She walked fast to it and sat on the couch beside it. Her hand hesitated, but she pressed the button and there was a beep that filled in the room.

"Hi, Kurt", a voice of a woman said, "It's me again, just wanted to know if you were free tonight. Hope to hear from you soon, I've been feeling really alone. Ok? Call me back."

Another beep. That voice, so sassy and girly rang in her ears. Fred and George just looked at her, hoping this wouldn't affect her, but it was going to some way. Another beep was heard when she pressed another button.

"Remember me?", the same voice said, more seductive and then she laughed, "Of course you do. It's Candy, call me when you can so we can meet again." Another beep, another silence. Kat hesitated to press the other button, but did anyways.

"I had fun last night, I've missed you so much.", the woman said.

This time Kat shut the machine before she would finish and got up.

"There's nothing, c'mon."

"Katy-"

"Let's go!", she yelled, turning around at the door with authority.

Both of them just walked to the door and Kat then shut it. Right there she grabbed their hands, harshly and they apparated from there and appeared in field that was close to the apartments. She let go of their hands to cross hers and started to walk first.

"You ok?", Fred asked, walking behind her with George.

"Just fine.", she said, sarcastically.

"Forget what you heard, Katy.", George finally spoke more than two words to her in the whole day, "you can't let them take you down now."

"Of course not!", she said turning to them, "who says I'm gonna? I'm still focus and I will forget about them."

They stayed looking at her with pain, she looked disappointed and broken in a way.

"Kat…", Fred started, but ended quick.

Kat's eyes caught something moving between them and her eyes opened wide.

"Duck!"

Before they could process it or look, they did what she said when she swung her wand between them and shot a blue light hitting one of the snatchers that were coming their way. Fred and George got a quick glimpse of the snatchers before Kat pulled their bags so they would run behind her. They turned to the snatchers and threw them spells to slow them down, the same they would do to them. A rope came out of a snatcher's wand and it wrapped around Kat's feet, making her fall. Fred and George didn't realize she fell back, so they pass her before they stopped. A snatcher got to her and got on his knees with her in between as she struggled.

"You're coming with us", he said to her with a smirk

"Stupefy!", Fred yelled

A light hit the snatcher on Kat as she crawled back on her elbows, watching the snatchers get close to her. More lights hit the snatchers as she kept crawling. She felt two hands grabbing her shoulders and her body felt weightless for a few seconds until her body hit the ground. It was a soft warm ground with a few patches of grass. She slowly got up on her knees and looked around to see she was surrounded by tall trees with a few flowers on them, bushes were also around. There was a silence, but the sound of a few birds were nice to hear after listening to snatchers scream and ZAPS from wands and spells.

"Where are we?", she asked getting up.

"Epping Forest.", Fred answered behind her as he and George looked around, "we came here once about 6 years ago…it was just… amazing.", Fred smiled.

"And it's just like we remember.", George joined the smile.

"We thought this was perfect to hide and set the tent. Take the rest of the day off.", both turned to her and she shook her head.

"No, we have to keep looking. I can't find my friends and one is missing. I can't stay here with crossed arms!"

"Take a break Katy. For today."

"Take a breather and look around you."

Kat sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again and looked around, she felt her heart calming down, going slower. The birds sounded and flew around them, almost dancing in the air. The wind blew her hair to the side and she looked to were it was going, to nowhere. It was just flying, going with the flow.

"You don't want to leave, do you?", Fred said with a grin.

Kat slowly smiled as she shook her head slowly. Fred looked in her bag for the tent and they put it up. The three of them went inside and Kat noticed George had been limping.

"You ok?", she asked getting close.

"Looks like in the chase…", he said sitting down at the table, "I sprained my ankle running."

"Does it hurt much?"

"A bit…I'll be ok."

"Well for now, you rest. I'll get you some lunch, ok?"

George slowly nodded as his eyes looked at her. She felt he needed her, and she was here for him and Fred. They served some lunch and ate it, almost in silence. After, while Fred put away the plates, Kat took out everything she could use: her locket, Austin's map, the files from the S.I. members, a copy of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, Hemrione's letters, the copy from the daily prophets and everything else she found. George saw how she quickly started to look trough everything, so focus. She just blocked the whole world outside. He saw how she jumped from the book, to a Prophet, to a letter and went back to the book and then to a file. Fred stood at the entrance and watched her for a few seconds. Night was almost here and Kat was frustrated, trying to figure things out. Fred saw how George looked at her, with longing and desire to do something.

"You know what?", Fred said, making George turn, but Kat didn't take her eyes of the table, "I'm going outside to be on the look out tonight. Even if we put up the shield, I wanna make sure nothing took over this forest."

George stayed looking at Fred as he grinned. Fred sent him a wink and then he looked at Kat, who clearly didn't listen to what Fred said. Fred walked out of the tent and George stayed looking at Kat.

"You need to relax.", he said

"I am…I just…need to figure this out, George."

He sighed; he didn't like seeing her like this. He got his leg with the sprained ankle to the floor and slid closer to her. His hands went to her shoulders and he started to tight the grip and let lose as his hands went in circles. Kat lifted her head and closed her eyes as his movement gave her some relaxation.

"It would be better with out this.", George said as he took off her black jacket, letting her in a purple shirt. She didn't say anything, she needed this, but she didn't know it until now, "Better?"

She didn't answer; she just let out a moan as he kept the movement. He chuckled as he kept his smile towards her and she enjoyed the massage.

"You are really stressed, Katy.", he said

"Yeah, well…Can't help it…things aren't like before…", she said opening her eyes a bit and looking to all the documents she had in front of her.

In a few seconds, George let go of her shoulders slowly and a hand went to her cheek, making her look.

"Forget for all of it for one night…tonight.", he gave her a half smile as her eyes traced it.

His thumb caressed her cheek slowly as he pulled her closer to him and his eyes closed slowly. Knowing where this was going, she gave in quickly. She needed him all along, his part was missing. Their lips crashed quick enough in a sweet kiss and after a few seconds, George let go, not wanting to rush it. His lips slowly formed a smile, feeling those sparks he loves. Kat placed her hands on his neck and pulled him again for another one. He was surprised, but he wasn't going to pull away. His hands went down to her waist as she turned her body to him and got closer. His arms surrounded her waists to go to her back and get her much closer. Her hands slid down from his neck to his chest, making him tremble more than ever. She slid them up again and wrapped them loosely around his neck. He got up as their lips got apart and he looked down to her, her eyes told them she needed him and he was saying the same. He grabbed her hand, getting her up the chair, with out their eyes growing apart. She lifted herself to grab his lips again with hers and his arms wrapped her tight. He took her in his arms and walked out of the dining room to the bed room. Kat smiled as they kiss, feeling him limping as he walked. He slowly lay her down on the bed as he lay over her, with out ending the kiss. His hands looked for hers and pinned them to the bed, beside her head. His lips left her lips to go to her cheek and slowly lead to her neck. She buried her head back into the pillow as she arched her neck, leaving it free for him. His lips rubbed her neck as his hand went around it, between her hairs. Her hips didn't take long before going up and down, slowly crashing with his. She felt his lips forming a smile as he kept kissing her neck. He took out his wand and waved it over the lamp, making it go down, adding a nice touch to the mood. His other hand let go of her wrist and went to her waist. Her hands went to his neck as he went back to her lips. She slowly sat up and he got on his knees. Her hands pulled up his shirt and he finished the job. He vended down to keep the kiss going after being apart for the seconds. His big hands found a way to the end of her shirt, grabbing it and pulling it up, but she pulled it down as she smirked in his lips, teasingly. He smirked back when her grip let go and her shirt fell to the floor. They stopped kissing and their eyes met in such longing it made both tremble. She didn't understand why she tried to hold it with Fred, but with him she gave in. Maybe it was because she needed him too, to feel him this close again and love him. George's part was missing in her heart. Both eyes mesmerized the others as he went closer to her, making her lie back down. He went to his waist after kissing her for two seconds. His lips went to her belly and he kissed her around her belly button and where her pants ended. As reaction, her back ached and she sighed. He unbutton her pants and slowly took them down along with her panties. Her hips did the same movement they did with Fred, going side to side. When he got on straighten his back on his knees to drop her clothes, she sat up and unbutton his pants as she gave a few tender kisses on his waist. His hands found her bra and took it off as she got his pants down. He lay on his back beside her as she rolled to be between his legs and dropped his pants to the floor. She slid over him as she kissed his chest, neck, cheeks and lips. He grabbed her hips and got her on his waist to get her closer. They stopped kissing again and looked at each other with such desire.

"I love you, Katy", he said as his hand went to her neck, pulling her for a quick, but slow kiss, taking her breath away.

Her eyes caught his again with a smile as she caressed his hair. Her sweet smile turned into a smirk as she lifted herself and went lower on him, letting him inside, making him moan low. Her hips moved from front to back slowly as their lips followed. After the slow movements, she suddenly stopped, biting his lip and he let out a moan, begging. He sat up, pretty quick, making her gasp inside. His hands got a hold of her hips and started to caress them as she moved them from front to back, making their bellies crash. Her arms went around his neck, loosely as his went around her back. His lips let go of hers and went to her neck, her nails dug in his back as she felt the rush kicking in. After movements and movements, she felt she was getting higher and she could feel him arriving too. She smirked in the kiss and she stopped moving, making him moan.

"Teaser.", he cried with his lips on hers.

She put on a grin, making him go insane as he felt it. His hands grabbed her hips, almost burying his fingers in her skin, and started to lifted her up slowly, thrusting in her strong. They felt their hearts going faster along the other and their blood rushing trough their veins. Their bodies were heating up and their breaths were out. Both bodies suddenly stopped as they trembled to the climax. Kat rested her chin on his shoulder as she gasped for air. He did the same and hugged her tight, stopping her from getting off him; he didn't want to let her go. After kissing for a few minutes like that, they lay close to each other. George had his arms around her as hers were against his chest. He couldn't stop kissing her head and she had this smile that couldn't disappear. They felt their hearts slowing down, telling them they have been satisfy.


	20. Chapter 56

**I'll be uploading quickly since I'm done writing it. It's like...90% done/uploaded.**

**Hope you are liking it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 56<p>

George woke up in the middle of the night to find Kat wrapped in the sheets, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled looking at her and kissed her forehead. He passed over her to leave the bed and put on his pants as he left. His eyes fell on Fred's body that was laying on the table in a deep sleep.

"Fred.", he called entering the dining room, "Fred"

He shook him and Fred slowly opened his eyes.

"You can come to bed.", George chuckled as Fred only saw a blurry figure.

"So…?", Fred sat up with a groggy grin.

George just smiled and looked at him with twinkling eyes and a smile like the one Fred had after he and Kat became one again.

"Thanks"

"No problem, Georgie."

They heard footsteps hurrying to them and at the door saw a panting and scared Kat in her underwear. Her hair was messy, her body was shinning with sweat and her eyes reflected horror.

"What a treat", Fred said with a grin as he got down.

Kat didn't speak; images of George and Fred's dead bodies were still fresh from the vision she had with Bellatrix's voice, like the one she had after her night with Fred. They noticed she was trying to catch her breath and her eyes had trays of fear.

"Katy?", George said getting close

"I um…", she said with lips trembling.

Both just went to her and hugged her tight. Her hands were against their chest and her fist caught Fred's shirt, pulling him.

"You alright?"

She looked to their eyes and she felt the fear kicking in more.

"I love you…alright? I do. I still love you, both."

They put a smile hearing her say that, but they couldn't stop worrying.

"Why do you say it?", Fred asked

"I…I just do…promise me you'll stay safe."

"Katy, where is this coming from?"

"…After you and I did it…", she told Fred, "I had this vision…Bellatrix spoke to me…I saw you and George, both dead…"

They stayed frozen as they looked at each other, then back at her.

"After that, I had these awful nightmares…you don't even know…and I just had another vision…I don't want anything bad to happen to you…to neither of you…I…"

She took a pause as they stayed looking at her, waiting for her words.

"I couldn't live with myself if I lose one of you."

They saw her eyes twinkling with tears coming and they hugged her again, tighter than before.

"I just thought that…I should stop acting like a stupid girl and just tell you…I don't want to waste any days with out telling you I love you."

There was a silence as they took in what she told them. She has been threaten all her life, they knew they were risking their lives, who wasn't these days. They understood how scare she might be getting these nightmares and visions.

"Listen", George said as they broke apart, "we can't really promise you things will be the same during these next months…but you have to take those thoughts out of your head"

"Just let us enjoy these days.", Fred said, grabbing her face in his hands, "we're here, alone, in a tent, we will be for a few days at least…we have all this time to be on our own and enjoy it, Katy."

"I want to, but…"

"But nothing…we love you, Katy…we wanna be with you."

"Plus, don't you think we are scare too?"

"We are terrified. We thought we lost you once, we don't want to go trough that again."

Their eyes got into hers, telling her how scared they were.

"Let's just enjoy this, while we can…"

George got close and kissed her lips slowly, after came Fred.

"I love you, Katy.", Both said.

"I love you too.", she whispered, but with meaning.

After the hug they grabbed her hands and guided her to bed, where they lay with her in between. George was in front of her and he placed a hand over her hip and caressed it softly with his thumb. She placed her hand over his and Fred placed his over hers so the three hands stayed attached the entire night. Again, she fell asleep first as they watched over her for a few minutes. When they saw no nightmares were taking over her, they fell asleep after cuddling closer to her. The next morning they woke up first and watched her wake up slowly with a smile. For once after weeks she looked calm.

"Good morning", both said as George kissed her nose and Fred her head.

"Morning", she said after a yawn.

They got up and had a nice breakfast with out separating much from their sides. After they packed up and decided to walk out of the Epping Forest since they asked her. They were holding hands and just grinning, not really talking, letting nature do all of it. A few times they stopped to kiss or randomly hugged. They would randomly pick her up and spin her around, making her laugh. While they walk they would also look at her with desire and also this care she could only receive. When they left the forest they entered an open field with a few bumps and flowers on the grass.

"Where to now, dear?", Fred said and she chuckled.

"Alice's house. I hope I can find her, or at least something."

Kat suddenly turned as she felt a presence coming. Fred and George turned too and saw four shadows heading their way. Kat pulled their sleeves and the three of them started to run. Green lights shot out of the shadows and hit the grass, missing them by an inch. Kat felt her blood burning up as images of her fellow S.I. member flashed trough her mind. She suddenly turned, stopping, and raising her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!", she yelled, hitting one.

Fred and George launched spells and two of the others, knocking them down and Kat took care of the last one. The two that were knocked were getting up slowly with pain. From afar they saw 4 more shadows coming their way. Kat walked backwards to grab their sleeves again and they apparated in front of a two floor house, in a good shape, but it seemed empty. Kat's eyes opened in fear as they caught the broken door. She ran inside the house and Fred and George ran behind her. When they entered, the place was half empty and the bit of furniture that was there was broken and wrecked. Kat ran upstairs to the rooms and they were the same. She entered a light blue room with a baby crib ripped in half and a few baby toys thrown around.

"Do you think they got to her?", George asked looking around

She didn't know what to answer. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but these days everything was possible, even the worst.

"I…Harry-…Kurt…I…", Kat started to mumble

"Katy?", Fred said going to her.

She just walked out of the house, lost in her mind, Kat wasn't the same right now, she wasn't sane. Fred and George followed her out and grabbed her hands, stopping her.

"Hermione!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I need to find her! I promised her I was going to find her!", she snapped swinging her hands from their grips, "Harry too! Ron also! S.I. too! Who do we look for first? Where do we go?"

"Katy", George said grabbing her face, she grabbed his wrist to pull them away, but his touched froze her, "listen to me…calm down…they are all fine. Alice must have gotten here alive, half of the things are gone, including clothes, food, baby stuff…she must have left before they did this. As for Harry, Ron and Hermione…they are fine too…in danger, but fine…"

"How do you know?", she said with a breaking voice.

"I just do…now we're going to a safe place and you are going to take a long good nap…you need a good sleep for once and relax."

"George-"

"Or we'll take you back to the Burrow, weather you like it or not."

She stayed looking at him with angry eyes and her bottom lip almost out. He just chuckled and grabbed her chin, guiding her to him and kissing her softly. Fred just smiled beside them. They found a good spot in a forest to put up the tent and a shield. After Kat finished putting the shield up, Fred lifted her up by her feet in his arms and took her inside the tent along with George. He placed her gently on the bed and she just rolled her eyes.

"Now you stay here.", Fred said, putting authority

"Get some good rest.", George joined

"We'll take care of everything else."

"Guys-"

Fred went down to her and shut her up with a tender kiss. After came George and she put on a smile on her face. They walked out of the room to leave her alone as she cuddle into the mattress and pillow. Time passed and she felt alone, she couldn't close her eyes not even for a minute. Even if she heard their voices on the other side of the curtain, she felt alone and cold. She slowly got up, wearing a long sleeves baggy green shirt and some black shorts. She slowly walked to the dinning room were Fred and George were working on some invention. Their heads quickly turned as a smile formed in their faces.

"Did you get some rest?", Fred said and she shook her head, pouting.

"Why not?", George said, trying to be serious as he crossed his arms.

"Can't…", she took a pause as they grinned, "are you tired? I mean. Don't you want to take a little nap to gain energy?"

They both looked at each other with a raise eye brow and the same grin. They got up and went to her with out taking their eyes off hers. They slid their hands in hers and guided her to the bed. They lay with her in between as she quickly cuddled closer, looking for comfort. Both kissed her head as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath that took her to a deep sleep. They weren't really tired, but just holding her, so delicate and calmly, they fell asleep shortly after.


	21. Chapter 57

**I really like the idea I put in this chap :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 57<p>

Two weeks passed. Two weeks none-stop walking and searching for clues on were Harry might be, or someone from S.I. They tried to search for the other headquarters trough Austin's map, but they couldn't find them. Kat collided on a rock besides a lake, letting out her breath.

"This seems endless", she said looking around, "maybe…maybe we can go to Hogwarts."

"Isn't dangerous?", Fred asked turning to her.

"Since when have you cared how dangerous something is?", she said chuckling.

"True.", George chuckled

There was a silence as the chuckles faded. Only birds broke the silence and the sound of a waterfall a few feet away.

"Or maybe…", she said closing her eyes and took a deep breath, "we should stay here…forever. Hide until the war is over…"

Both smiled looking at her and slowly got close to her. With eyes that sparkled to her words.

"Just be together…no one in our arses…away from my parents…let the others deal with everything.", she chuckled, joking about the last line, she could never leave the others to deal with everything.

They listen to her words, how she let her guard down and spoke the truth with out them getting it out of it.

"Let's do it.", both said, making her open her eyes.

"Let's go back to Epping Forest", George said caressing her cheek.

"Set up the tent and the shield.", Fred joined

"And let's stay there forever."

"What about food? Money? Everything else we need?"

"We'll live until we have to. After all, we can just die together.", Fred let out a little chuckle.

She bit her lip trying to hold her insanity from seeing them with those smiles and sparkling eyes. But her body was ahead, she got on her toes and kissed Fred, deep, then George the same way. The words they wanted to hear were about to slip trough her lips. She was about to accept that proposal and just let them hold her forever when a rush of wind came trough, surrounding them. Kat turned giving them her back and she saw about 5 shadows coming to them. They were too quick, the shadows reached them before they were able to take out their wands. The shadows went around them, and the darkness made them hard to focus on a target. Fred and George surrounded Kat with their bodies to protect her from anything that could happen. As for Kat, she hold on to their shirts, tight from letting them slip away from her hands. They felt their bodies twisting around and being lifted. Kat kept her fists tight on their shirts as they grabbed her wrists to hold on to her. Their bodies hit sudden ground, Kat falling on George and Fred beside them with Kat still holding them. Fred got up and looked around with wand raised as Kat and George got up, holding hands. They weren't beside the lake anymore. They were in the same forest, but in another part of it. The waterfall couldn't be heard anymore.

"Sweetheart."

Kat turned around with already pointing at her target with her wand. Her parents stood in front of her with grins.

"You don't know how glad we are that you are alive.", her mom gave a hypocrite smile

"It broke my heart when I thought that curse hit you…really, I'm sorry, I just got my temper too high."

As they walked closer, Fred and George stood in front of Kat with wands raised.

"You two again.", the woman said, annoyed.

"We should kill you and be done with you already."

The man waved his wand quick and a green light shut out of it on its way to George. Kat shoved herself between them as she yelled protego, but the green light was meant for the ground. The two death eaters laughed, mocking them. Kat gave one step closer, ending in front of Fred and George and her temper started to get higher. She saw they raised their hands and a green sheet covered the three of them, with the death eaters behind. Kat walked to them, in rage, but stop just a few feet before the shield.

"I wouldn't do that", her dad said, meaning not get closer, "this shield can actually kill you."

"What do you want?", Kat shouted as Fred and George got closer.

"Let's play a game. Remember _the_ game we used to play, Katy?", her mother said with a wink

Kat's mind took her back to that deadly game, the one that give her the cunningness and the fast thinking.

"Let's see how you get out."

With a grin they disappeared and Kat turned to Fred and George.

"What game?", George asked

"Be careful."

"Kat?"

"I don't know if it has changed, but they used to do this to me…they would lock me up in a shield and just made me face any types of magic; death eaters, dementors, creatures, anything."

"They are mad!"

"I know."

"How do we end it?"

"We don't. They do."

They looked at each other and then at Kat.

"They usually did it when I would beg them."

"And I don't think you're just going to beg?"

"No. Not like before."

Fred and George turned when they heard a rush coming trough the grass. Their eyes opened wide and they got closer to Kat to protect her from the werewolf that was coming to them.

"Protego!"

A shield covered the three of them as the werewolf listed his paws and started to scratch it.

"Incendio!"

Kat threw a ball of light that crash with the shield and scared the werewolf a few feet away. George put down the shield and Fred waved his wand, making roots come out of the ground and surround his legs, bringing him down and another one wrapped around his mouth.

"C'mon!", Fred said

George took Kat's hand and they started to run. As they did, they heard the werewolf growling and struggling to get lose. Kat looked back as the image of it mixed with all the bushes and trees. She bumped with Fred and George when they suddenly stopped. She looked between them to see 3 dementors coming their way.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The three of them yelled, uniting three silver lights, making a powerful one that crashed with the three dementors, sending them away. Kat felt this heat coming their way the place was lighting up. She turned around to face a Phoenix of fire. Fred and george turned when they heard her gasp and pulled her by her sleeves. They started to run as the phoenix flew behind them throwing balls of fire at their feet, making them jump. Fred and George turned, waving their wands as water appeared and surrounded the phoenix. Which did a cry as he vanished. They slowed down the pace until they stopped, the forest became absolutely silent.

"What now?", George said looking around

"Nothing. We keep the game going."

They kept looking around to be alert, but something happened that they didn't expect. A chain wrapped Kat's ankle, pulling her as she fell to the ground. She was dragged between the bushes and trees as she called for Fred and George. They started to run behind her as she kept being dragged. A sudden explosion between her and them, blew them back and fell on their backs. They groaned in pain and their ears started to ring. Their eyes opened and between the fading smoke there was no sign of Kat.

"Kat!", they both called

The ringing on their ears made it hard to listen clear for any response. They got up and started to walk fast as they looked around.

"Reducto!", Kat yelled pointing at the chain.

It broke before her ankle and the rest kept moving far from her. She got the piece of the chain lose from her ankle and got up. She started to ran to the direction she had been dragged and hope to find Fred and George.

"Arania exumine!", George said as big spiders came their way

Both kept throwing spells at them as one by one fell dead. When they found a free path they ran away from the rest. Kat hadn't bumped with anything jet, but that didn't make her keep her mind worry free. AS she walked around slowly, she would turn around with wand raised and ears alert.

"Stupefy!"

A voice said and she hid behind a tree as the red light hit it. When she looked it was a masked death eater. She pointed her wand at him and a blue light was about to hit him, but he turned to smoke and started to fly around her. She waved her wand, creating a shield around her as green light started to shot from the shadow. The death eater flew away and she started to run behind him. Two green flashes covered her vision, making her feet stop, along with her heart. The worst was in her mind as she started to walk again. When she went over some bushes and the path was clearer for her, she collided back to a tree with a gasp and her wand slipped her fingers.

"Noooo!", she screamed as she went down with tears in her eyes.

Fred and George, laid in front of her. Pale and with wide open eyes, no breathing and a blank stare. She started to crawl in her hands and knees, but stopped halfway before getting to them. She felt the forest turned cold and her body trembled.

"No!", she screamed again with a dry throat and tears streaming faster.

She hit the ground as she kept crying and her heart started to shattered. She felt she couldn't continue, she felt it was all over.

"Katy!"

She looked to her side with hoping eyes and found them, standing there, alive as ever, looking at themselves on the floor.

"What…-"

But before Fred could finish, the two visions shrunk and turned into this smoke as the vision twisted in the air.

"It's a boggart", George said as he help Kat get up.

The boggart kept twisting around finding which fear should it take.

"Riddikulus!", Fred said pointing at it with his wand

The twisting stopped as Snape appeared in big clown pants, a clown nose and a tiny hat with a flower on top. There was a silence, as a nervous Snape stood in front of them. Between the tears, Kat started to chuckle.

"Really?"

"I just thought of that.", Fred said chuckling

"I could do better, Freddie"

The Snape vanished as they kept chuckling. Before they could stop, Kat jumped to both and wrapped an arm around each one's neck. They quickly hugged back.

"I thought you were gone", she said with a breaking voice and a tear escaping her closed eye.

"We're here.", George said

"It's alright", Fred added.

Between their faces, she turned to each one and kissed their cheeks before going apart. They grabbed her hands and George grabbed her wand when they passed by it. They kept walking, holding hands with eyes wide open and looking around. Five trays of black smoke came their way from behind and started to surround them again; going around them as they took cover. Kat felt her body being lifted and twisted and she hit the ground. When she looked up, she was feet away from Fred and George, who were also on the ground. They looked at each other and they got up to go to her.

"Don't!"

But George hit the shield and he felt stings of electricity running trough his body, torturing him. Even when he felt back to the ground, his body kept twisting a bit from the shocks.

"Georgie?", Fred asked going down to him

Kat got up and she turned when she heard someone sighing.

"They are weak, Katherine. You know they are.", her former father spoke

"They will get you nowhere. You will never find your friends or Hermione. You will die out here with them.", the woman went around her, "we can help you. We promise to give you anything you want."

Kat looked to Fred and George and saw two death eaters coming their way. She gave one step closer, but stop remembering the shield. Each death eater grabbed them around their necks with their wands to their heads. Kat forgot the shield and she was going for it.

"Kat.", the man stopped her and she glared at him, "we're your parents. We know what's best for you."

The man raised his hand with open palm and a ball of white spoke appears over it. As the smokes moved, it showed her memories of her and Hermione when they were young, when she entered Hogwarts, when she met Hermione again and the others, when she rode her broom with the others…

"You can have all of this again after the Dark Lord takes over. We promised you.", the woman spoke as the man kept showing her memories. Kurt showed up too, along with Alice, Samantha, Austin and others from S.I., everyone seemed happy.

"Don't listen, Kat!", Fred shouted from inside the shield, making her look.

"They are lying! You know it!", George added

The death eaters tighten up the grip around their necks, making them groan.

"We'll let them free if you join us now…after all you'll see them again.", the woman smirked

"Of course, you won't be fighting for the same thing, but we promised we may be able to save them."

"Kat, don't!", George yelled

"Will you keep them safe during the war?", Kat asked, giving in to the offer

"If you really want to…", the man sighed, "fine. We'll work something out."

"And their family?"

"Of course."

"You know it's only Potter we're after, dear"

"Kat!", both yelled from inside, but she didn't listen to them.

"Alright. Let them go, Now!"

The man and woman nodded to the death eaters and they disappeared in black smoke, setting them free. They appeared around Kat as her former parents grinned.

"It's going to be tough now, but you will be back to killing wizards in no time. Like the good old days.", the man said and she nodded

The shield went down, but Fred and George didn't know what to do. Kat just looked at them, begging them to stay were they were. The death eaters turned to smoke and the man and woman waited for her.

"Are you ready, dear?", the woman said

Kat nodded, looking at Fred and George who took deep breaths. Her stare faded as she turned to smoke and disappeared, along with the others. Fred and George looked to her tray of smoke go up to the sky and left the forest. They looked at each other and sighed as they passed their hands trough their hairs and turned around.

"We can just let her go", Fred said

"She's not. She will be back."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. She won't leave us here on our own."

"Unless she wanted us to return home."

"She would have said it. Plus after all these days, she can't expect us to just leave. Not after everything she said."

George let out his breath and sat on the ground, Fred sat beside him and stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"You know…", Fred started before a pause, "before the death eaters came…I really thought she was going to say yes. That we will-"

"Live in Epping Forest until it was all over?", George finished, "yeah, I felt it too."

"Maybe she was. Maybe she's just as tired as us from everything."

"She is. You can see it in her. But it's Kat, she promised to look for Hermione, she won't rest until she does or find one of S.I."

After another silence, they heard spells being thrown and the ground exploding, it even trembled a bit, along with the sound. They turned around and started to get up as they saw Kat running between the trees to them. She passed by them, grabbed their hands and they started to run. After they let go of their hands, knowing they had to as the black smokes started to follow them and throw spells. Each one hid behind a tree as the forest became silent. Kat took a peek and they were gone, but they knew it wasn't safe. A death eater suddenly appeared, right in front of the tree Fred was and he hid just in time before the green light hit him.

"Reducto!"

Kat pointed at the death eater making him fall back. She started to run and Fred and George followed, so did the trays of smoke. Roots came out of the grounds to trap their ankles, but they would help each other to be free or skip them. Spells kept being thrown at them, hitting the trees or the ground. With the rush of everything and the sound of the wind passing by their ears, it blocked the sound of the waterfall. Their feet were moving too quickly to stop before the cliff, making them jump out. Their screams left their lungs as they faded down and broke when they hit the water. The death eaters appeared on the cliff, looking down.

"There's no way they survived that.", one said out loud

"She never learns.", the woman spoke with a look of pity before they disappeared.


	22. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

As the water streamed down between the rocks, two heads burst out to the surface, waving around to wipe the extra water.

"Kat?", George called over as the river kept guiding them, slower now.

"Kat!", Fred shouted

"Look!"

George pointed to Kat laying on the border, with her legs still in the water, she wasn't moving. As the river took them, they help it to hurry to her. They got out of the water and Fred dragged Kat more into the ground and turned her around. George placed his hands on her chest and started give her little, but strong pushes. Kat coughed a bit and he went down to give her mouth to mouth. He stopped to look at her and Fred stayed waiting. Kat slowly opened her eyes to find George's face looking down to her with a smile forming. He slowly went down to her and their wet and cold lips touched in slow motion for seconds before he was pulled away.

"Let her breath!", Fred said and chuckled

Kat sat up and placed her messenger bag in her lap.

"You alright?", Fred asked her

"Yeah. You?", they just nodded with a smile

They stayed in silence there, just enjoying the peace and the birds singing like nothing had happened. For a few minutes, they felt free in the silence. Six weeks passed and still nothing on their way. Not a sign from Kurt, Harry, or Ron. As they started to travel more, they had less sleep, less eating and more running from snatchers and death eaters. Kat realize this is not as easy as before, it's more dangerous. Tension were growing on each one, neither show it though. They would go hours with out talking just in case something would slip out. They would also go hours with hugging or kissing, and they haven't had those nights that they spend on bed together. Nothing to calm them down.

"You're not doing it right!", George yelled at Fred in the dinning table as Kat rolled her eyes in bed, she was reading while they were working on their products.

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Like the last 30 times it exploded?"

"Shut it! I know this will work!"

Kat slammed her book to the mattress and walked out of the room to the table.

"Would you two shut the fuck up?", she yelled as they looked at her, not too happy, "I'm sick and tired of all of this! Explosions during the day and night! Face it, both of you are bloody idiots who can't do anything right!"

"And you?", George snapped getting up, "you lead us into the middle of nowhere! Do you even know where to go now?"

"No one asked you to come with me! I told you to go back to your mommy and daddy! I can do this by myself!"

"Well of course! So you can just go with your parents back to you-know-who? Or drown jumping off a cliff?"

"I wouldn't have gone trough any of that if you would have stayed at your house! I can't keep thinking about _everything_ to save your stupid arses!"

"No one's asking you! And we can take care of ourselves!"

"Fine! Go out there and see what is like with out me!"

"So, just because you've lived on your own since you were little makes you an expert?", Fred said getting up on her face

"Better than you, yeah!"

"By the way, I think that's all rubbish just so people think you're amazing! Or have pity on you!"

Kat swung her hand to him, but he grabbed her wrist. After looking at each other with fire, she got lose.

"Is that what you think?"

Both nodded, not knowing they don't mean it. Kat gave a sharp nod and left to the room. She got her messenger bag and left the tent. With a swing of her wand she took down the shield and walked away; not knowing where she was going. She stopped when she reached the peak of a mountain where she took a deep breath and sat down with her knees to her chest; hugging them and watching the sun go down behind the mountains afar from her. She collided to her side to hit the warm grass and lie down, closing her eyes to block the light of the bright sun; she drifted to sleep, a good one, what she needed. When the night fell over her, the darkness came along. Only the moon lighted up a bit. She slowly opened her eyes to find the same mountains afar from her, but black sky around and twinkling stars. She slowly sat up and looked around. She crossed her legs and stayed still, not knowing what to do. Maybe Fred and George had calmed down by now, she thought. She got up and walked to the forest, but before entering, she saw two figures, in black cloaks and hoods.

"F-Fred?...George?", she said, but they didn't answer, they just kept walking to her in silence.

She took out her wand and gave steps back. The figures got closer with wands pointing at her, she decided she better made a run for it to get them away from that place, in case they found Fred and George. She started to run down hill, feeling the men behind her. She looked back for a second to throw a spell, which they skipped and kept following her. She stopped when she was caught in front of a wall of rocks. She turned around with a gasp, finding the two men in cloaks. She raised her wand again, preparing to fight. She heard chuckles coming from the hooded figures and saw they got their wands down. She got confuse and even lowered her wand a bit. At the same time, they put down their hoods to show their faces. Kat's lighted up with a smile after she gasped. She ran to the closest one and wrapped her arms around him. She let go of him and jumped on the other one.

"Are you two alright?", she asked letting go

"We are fine, Kat", Austin said with a smile

"Never better actually.", Kurt added

She couldn't resist, she jumped on Kurt again who didn't complained on accepting her embrace.

"Where have you been?", she asked after getting apart

"Some place new.", Austin said, "see you got my package", she pointed at the S.I. medallion Kat had around her neck.

"Oh, yeah, weeks ago. How did you know?"

"I figured you wouldn't stay still with your arms crossed, would you?", Austin said and she chuckled.

"What have you been doing on your own?"

"Um, actually I'm with Fred and George…but we had a little argument. I just stormed off to get some fresh air, but I fell asleep."

"Oh…well, do you want to get them?", Kurt asked

Kat took a pause, not knowing why, "yeah."

She grabbed their wrist and apparated them, appearing a few feet from the tent. Between the trees, a fire lighted up the place and the tent. Kat got closer and spotted Fred and George outside of the tent, wrapped in blankets, close to the camp fire. When she got out of the forest for them to see, they got up, let the blankets fall and hugged her at the same time, tight.

"We're so sorry!", both said in her shoulders as she stood paralyzed

"I shouldn't said what I said", Fred said and kissed her head

"I shouldn't have yelled at you", George tighten the hug

"Um, guys…", she got apart, right now she was too excited to talk about what happened, "look who found me"

She turned, making them look to the figures coming to them and they saw Kurt and Austin.

"Kurt…and Austin.", she went to them, "and they are alright."

"Well…good to know", Fred said

"Yes, we've come for you.", Austin said

"I passed by your house and asked, your parents are really worried.", Kurt said

"You should go back home, all three of you.", Austin added, looking at Kat

"I have to find Hermione"

"Kat, you need to be somewhere safe.", Kurt insisted

"No! Why can't you understand? I promised her I would look for her. I want to."

"You'll be getting yourself and them in danger.", Austin said

"I won't go anywhere unless Hermione's there."

There was a silence. The guys looked at her, she was determined.

"C'mon. You better stay somewhere safe then.", Kurt spoke looking at Austin

Fred and George put the tent down and got it in Kat's messenger bag. The five of them grabbed hands and apparated out of there into another forest, that looked familiar.

"Wait a minute", Kat said, letting go of Fred and George, "this is the forest where your map lead us"

"Exactly."

"But we didn't find anything."

"That is on me", Austin said rubbing the back of his neck, "I forgot to leave you another part of the map. Take it out."

Kat looked in her bag for the map and opened it for him. He took out a peace of paper from his pocket and placed it over the map, where a lot of trees were drawn and it fit perfectly. It only had a bigger tree drawn on it and with a black circle in it. Kat was confused as Austin grinned, and Fred and George glared at Kurt who haven't taken his eyes of Kat, along with a smile. Austin started to walk and the others followed, with Kat in front. They stopped were the trees were, the one in the middle had a hole in it that had nothing inside.

"Go on", Austin told Kat as she hesitated to move closer, but being him, she trusted him.

She got her head in her hole, with her hands on the log. She saw something moving at the end, like a puddle of water that reflected her shadow from the bit of light that shined from the moon. She got a knee up on the hole to go in deeper and have a better look. Her eyes opened wide as she saw a hand bursting out of the water, grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her to the water.

"Kat!", Fred and George called as they went to the hole and saw her disappear into the deeps.

"You too now.", Kurt said with a grin

Fred and George looked at him and then back at each other. Even if they just met them, they didn't trust them much, they wanted to look for Kat. George went into the hole first and jumped, disappearing into the water and after came Fred. Kat had just came out from another puddle of water and hit a solid ground floor. She lifted her head when a pair of boots walked in front of her and she started to trace the legs, all the way up. She jumped on her feet as she saw Alice with a bright smile. She jumped in her arms just when Fred and George appeared from the puddle.

"You're alright, right?", Kat asked the second she got apart

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And Lucas?", she asked for her son

"He's fine too. We got away just in time."

"I'm so glad!"

Kat jumped in for another hug and Kurt and Austin fell on their feet out of the puddle.

"Welcome to the new Shadows Insiders headquarters.", Austin said, giving her a little push

It was like a cave with torches on the walls, giving a nice warmth, but not hot enough to suffocate you. They walked by a little hall way that lead to the training area, were half or less of what was left of S.I. was fighting against each other with simple spells and death eater puppets.

"This is what was left of us.", Austin said sighing, "but that gives us more power to fights against you-know-who. For all of them."

Austin placed his stare as they kept walking on a wall, making Kat and the others look. It had a big list of those that they lost, starting with Diana. Kat got close and passed her hand by the names.

"Diana was the first member we ever lost by an attack…", Alice said low

"I know. It wasn't in vain, though. I will make justice for her.", Kat said serious

"Well, you three seem tired. You should really get some rest.", Kurt said going to Kat, "we have a house where a few of us stay in case our houses get searched."

She took a pause looking at him, "alright."

Alice took her, Fred and George trough a wooden door that led to a staircase. They started to go up and up until they reached another door and they entered, entering a hallway that had a lot of doors. After they passed about 6 doors, they stopped and Alice unlocked it with her wand. The door opened and as it did, the lights went on, showing a nice little room with light green walls, a few flowers, a nice desk, a ceiling fan, and 3 beds with night tables beside them.

"You'll be staying here, while we figure out what to do."

Kat turned to her to speak, but she placed a finger over her lips.

"Rest now, Kat"

With out another word, she left, closing the door behind her. Kat let out a rough sigh and went to the bed that was alone on one side, besides a window. She looked trough it, being curious, expecting to see a wall of dirt of something, but it was a full view of a landscape.

"These people", Fred said chuckling as he placed his bag on the bed, "how do they come up with all of this"

Both guys chuckled, but Kat just placed her messenger bag on the floor and got under the covers as the room went in silence.

"Kat-"

"I just want to rest. See you guys in the morning."

She turned to face the window and closed her eyes, even if she didn't fall asleep quick. Both sighed and looked at each other, wondering what could be wrong and thinking it was with them. They went to her and kissed the back of her head before going to bed.


	23. Chapter 59

**Less than 10 chaps to go and it's all over. Can't believe it though, got _too_ attached to Kat and the story :C**

* * *

><p>Chapter 59<p>

The next morning, George and Fred woke up to find Kat's bed empty and sheets all a mess. They left the room and the hall way was empty. They went down the stairs until they reached the final wooden door where they went trough and started to look around, the place was deserted.

"Focus, Kat! Focus!", Austin yelled at her from the other side of the field

Kat stood strong on her feet with wand raised, pointing at him. He pointed at her and flames burst out to her. Kat gave a spin, lifting her wand, creating a shield of water around her, making the flames go off when it hit her. When she stopped, she pointed at him and a ball of fire hit him, but he covered so it had no effect. The others were sitting around watching as they clapped and cheered. Fred and George entered the field, following the noise and stood there, watching. Austin raised his wand, making roots come out of the floor, graving her feet and lifting her up on the air on her head. She did a sliding swing with her wand, cutting the roots, letting her fall, but she gave a turn to fall on her feet with knees touching the ground. When she straiten up, Austin had a grin. His eyes scoped around the room, finding Kurt who smirked. Kurt ran to the field behind Kat and pointed at her.

"Colloshoo!"

Kat felt her feet were stuck to the ground as she tried to move. Austin waved his wand in circles, along with Kurt as black smoke started to appear around her, covering her completely like a tornado. Being there reminded her of the death eaters, the same air sucking was there, making her hard to breathe or see. Not moving didn't help. Everyone was on the edge watching as the tornado kept going around and around. Fred and George had given a few steps forward, not knowing if to help, or let her do it on her own. Their hearts were beating faster and faster. Suddenly, there was a white flash and the black smoke flew out, fading in the air and giving everyone a rush of wind. The white light faded, showing Kat panting and catching her breath. Austin smiled slowly as the others started to clap. Fred and George also smiled and Kurt took away the colloshoo charm.

"Well done", Austin said between the noise as he got to her

"You did great", Kurt said from behind and she turned with a smile

"Alright!", Austin said turning to the others, "everyone get some good breakfast and we'll return to our business."

With that everyone got up and walked out as Fred and George walked to Kat.

"Hey", both said with a smile

"You alright?", George asked and Kat's smile disappeared

"I gotta talk to you", she said, serious, worrying them

She grabbed their hands slowly and walked away, pulling them away. They got to a room where they had a few wooden tables and some people were eating. They sat in one, with her in front.

"Katy, what's wrong?", Fred asked, graving her hand

"You're scaring us", George added, graving her other hand and she took a deep breath

"Um…I _really_ want you to go home."

"Wha-why?", both were shocked

"I really do guys. Look at us yesterday, how we argued. I don't know how long I'll be looking for Hermione and I don't wanna argue or fight with you guys anymore. It hurts too much."

"It's natural. We haven't had some good sleep or-"

"Don't try to find a solution, George. I'm decided. Please do it."

"No. You come with us too."

"I won't. Either you go now or…I'll have to take drastic matures."

"Katy, please"

Both looked at her with begging eyes, but she just looked at their hands and held them more.

"I'll be with Kurt, he said he was gonna come with me."

"We don't want you with anyone else, but us", George said with a stare

"Not now. Besides, I have the rest of S.I. I won't be alone. And I will write to you. I promise-no, I swear."

"Not enough swearing will make us leave you, Katy"

"Do it for me"

"Don't make us."

Kat just sighed and got up. They got up, following her and calling her, but she didn't stop. When they passed trough the field, Kurt, Alice and Austin saw the scene and they followed a few feet away. Kat entered the room they had stayed and grabbed both of their bags, but when she went to the door, she bumped with them and they stared at each other.

"Do this…for me…I beg you.", she kept saying

They didn't answer, they just stared at her. George gave the first rush to her and started to kiss her as he pushed her deeper into the room. Kat let their bags fall as Fred started to kiss her neck and they kept pushing her. They stopped and looked at her again, this time with longing. Its been days since they have done this, weeks.

"Don't do this to me.", she said almost panting

They just grinned as they got closer to continue.

"Everything alright?", Austin's voice broke the moment at the door

"Um, yeah", Kat said getting apart from them as they rubbed the back of their necks, "just talking things over."

"Yeah", both said turning around

"So…?", Kurt said as he went into the room

Kat looked at Fred and George and they looked at her, still begging her. Kat could hear them begging her, but she was between a wall and a sword, not knowing what to do. She just let her heart do the talking.

"Let's…let's go back to the Burrow"

Fred and George opened their eyes wide in complete surprised.

"Are you serious?", both said

"Yeah…it's been weeks since your parents saw us. You can be in grave danger if your mum gets her hands on you…plus they must be devastated. Let's just go and…I don't know…let's see what happens then."

Fred and George couldn't help smiling. They knew looking for Hermione was important to her, but the fact that she chose to go back with them made them feel special.

"Well um, this is unexpected.", Kurt said, "we thought you would keep looking, that's what you said."

"Yeah, but…with out them…it'll be…I just think it's the best. That way we can all clear our heads and I can start new."

"That does sound like a good idea.", Austin said, "are you leaving now?"

"Yeah", Kat answered as the twins nodded

"We'll take you. Meet us downstairs."

With that the three of them left and Fred and George smiled at Kat again, she smiled back and kissed them both before going for her bag. When they went downstairs they met with Austin, Alice and Kurt at the field. Kurt went to her and grabbed her face by her cheeks.

"I'll see you soon. Alright?", he said looking at her eyes and she gave him a slow nod.

Kurt was leaning to her lips, but she stood still and whispered his name, stopping him and making Fred and George give a step closer. Kurt let out a sigh and kissed her forehead instead. Then Alice went and hugged her. Austin went to them and they grabbed hands and apparated, leaving Kurt and Alice behind. They appeared at the Burrow and the warmth breeze hit them, making them feel welcomed. Kat jumped on Austin and he caught her in his arms.

"We'll see you soon.", he said and she nodded in his shoulder

They slowly let go, he said goodbye to Fred and George and he apparated out. The three of them looked at each other as they took deep breaths. Each one grabbed Kat's hand and they started to walk into their quiet house. They entered trough the living room and it was empty and quiet.

"I'm not sure I wanna go closer", Fred whispered and Kat let out a low chuckle

They heard the kitchen knife hit the wood in a fast rhythm breaking the silence. They walked slowly to the kitchen and saw the back of Molly, shopping some vegetables in the counter. They looked at each other and hesitated to talk.

"M-mum"

The knife stopped and Molly raised her head to the window. She took a deep breath, not trying to believe the fake callings she has been hearing all these weeks.

"Mum"

Molly's body froze as she took another breath and the twins got closer. Molly felt the presence and she slowly turned around with twinkling eyes. There they stood, she thought, her two boys that had been lost all these weeks with out a trace.

"My…my boys", she barely said before breaking in tears

Fred and George let go of Kat and rushed to her to hug her tight. Even if they were almost men, they missed the warmth of their mother. She let go of them as she looked at them from up to down.

"You're…you're safe and…"

Between them, she saw Kat, alive and standing in front of her. She went to her and hugged her tight, Kat gladly hugged back.

"I can't believe this", she said letting go of her and turning to the twins, "how dare you two to give me such a heart attack?", she snapped and slapped them on the arms, they let out a chuckled, remembering their pranking days at the Burrow.

After she yelled at them, including Kat for 'playing dead', Fred and George explained why they left and Kat explained why she did what she did. After she was calmed down, she decided to let them off the hook, knowing everything they had gone trough. Plus what counted was that they were alive, and that they were home now. She was fast to write to Arthur, Bill and Lupin who apparated right after the note left the Burrow to their houses. Arthur and Lupin were mad, unlike Molly, they did all the yelling and then the hugging. Tonks, who's belly was already showing, Bill and Fleur didn't argue, they just hugged them, being glad the three of them were alright. They did give them a little punishment, which Bill suggested, it was not let them sleep in the same room. Kat would sleep in Ginny's and the twins in their rooms. Arthur added an alert charm to Kat's room incase someone comes in at night. Unlike Hogwarts were the Gryffindor girls' room is protected and not the guys because they are not to be trusted, they also did the same in the twin's room so Kat wouldn't go in.


	24. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Christmas came to the Burrow, even if it wasn't the best of times, they still had a little celebration to enjoy it. Even Austin, Alice and Kurt stopped by, but being Christmas still didn't stop Kat from asking about Sam or anything else. No one has a lead on her or Hermione and the guys. And from Voldemort, he just keeps killing people and is also looking for Harry. On the other hand, every time Fred and George would wrap their arms around Kat, she would feel like nothing mattered and just smiled. The three of them have been calmed, no fights nor arguments over stupid stuff. They could say they were as good as they were during their last year in Hogwarts. Three days after Christmas day, the three of them went to the shop attend it and make sure everything was alright. While the twins checked it, Kat went out of the store, just because she wanted, something pushed her feet out. When she rested from the glass to wait, she saw trough the locks of hairs in her face that were pushed by the wind, she saw two snatchers that looked familiar. She stood straight to have a better look and one of them was familiar, she knew him from somewhere.

"We're all set.", George said as Fred closed the shop, but she didn't listen, "Katy?"

Fred locked and quickly paid attention to her. She just started to walk fast as the snatchers turned into a corner. Fred and George called her as she started to run and they followed. When they entered the alley the snatchers did, they were half way, standing and talking. Kat raised her wand and a blue light hit the wall, scaring them and they started to run.

"Kat!", the twins called as they kept running behind her.

As they kept following the snatchers, Fred and George noticed they entered Knockturn Alley, but Kat didn't seem to mind. Chains flew out of her wand, trapping one of the snatchers and making him fall. She got on him and grabbed a hold of his hands while she pointed her wand at him. The other snatchers lifted his wand and got close, but Fred and George walked beside Kat with wands raised. Kat placed her wand on the floor and she looked in the bag and took her hand out with her crystal ball. She let out a little gasp of joy and she got up after grabbing her wand. Then she kicked the snatcher as she walked away. Fred and George walked out, still looking and pointing wands at them until they turned the corner.

"I found it!", she said, looking at it, "I knew he looked familiar."

"Are you sure its yours?", George asked

"Yes, I know-eyes that don't see, heart that doesn't feel, Hermione Granger."

The smoke cleared and it showed Hermione, Harry and Ron, all of them alright, talking to a blonde guy.

"It's Luna's father.", Kat noticed

"So they are at her house?", Fred said

"All this time they have been a few miles from our home?", George shouted and Kat chuckled

"Placed your hands there.", she said and both did it

They disappeared and appeared in front of Luna's house. It was almost covered in some weird plants and it was as tall as the Burrow and weird shaped. It just screamed 'the Lovegoods live here'. Kat grinned remembering Luna and that it would be good to see her.

"They will be so surprised when-"

"Kat", George interrupted her, looking behind.

Fred and Kat looked to see death eaters coming. Kat pulled them before opening the door.

"Hermione!"

She shouted and the trio and Xenophilius looked.

"Kat?-"

But a crash in the house interrupted Hermione's surprised. They all went to the floor as the crashed kept sounded and the death eaters broke the walls. Xenophilius walked out and started to yell 'I've got him!' from the top of their lungs, desperated. Kat started to crawl all the way to Hermione who met her half way. The six of them met, grabbing hands and apparated out of there together, ending up in a forest.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?", Hermione snapped after jumping on Kat

Before answering, Kat hugged Harry and even Fred and George jumped on their little brother.

"I promised you I'd find you, didn't I?", Kat said with a grin to Hermione

Hermione slowly smiled, remembering the promised and how Kat kept it. She couldn't help not jumping on her again for a hug.

"You three are mad, you know", Ron said, "you passing for dead", he pointed at Kat, "and you two…do mum and dad know?"

"No"

"Wonder how they would be if they find out we ran out again to look for you."

"Again?", the trio shouted at the same time

"You looked for me before?", Hermione asked Kat

"Almost 8 weeks looking for you after you left"

"8 weeks?", Ron repeated surprised, "and mum and dad didn't know?"

"No", Fred grinned

"I've never seen mum so bloody mad", George added

"We just needed to find Kat"

"Find Kat?", Harry said confused

"It's a long story", Kat said rubbing the back of her necks

"Well let's just set up a tent so we can hear it", Hermione said as she started to walk

Kat went to Hermione to one side to put up the shield while the guys did the same. But a sudden tension overcame when snatchers appeared around them.

"Hello, lovelies", Scabior, a familiar snatcher to the trio, said to the two girls, as Kat stood in front of Hermione.

The girls looked around and saw more snatchers. Kat pulled Hermione as she started to run pass Scabior and the guys followed.

"Well, don't hang about. Snatch them.", Scabior said as the others listened

The chase begun and the six were running side by side while spells were thrown at them.

"I bet you missed this, huh?", Fred shouted to Kat who chuckled

"Yeah!"

As they ran, more spells were thrown and they got a bit apart from each other. Kat and Harry went under this bridge of trees and branches while two snatchers went over and threw spells. Kat stopped first, making Harry bumped with her when a snatcher entered and came their way.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Kat shouted the first thing that came to mind and the body of the snatcher fell back, dead. Kat pulled Harry to keep running and they saw the others ahead. Since a few snatchers were in the way, Kat and Harry threw them spells to slow them down from getting to the others. When they noticed, the snatchers stopped to look at them and they froze.

"Possibly a bad idea", Kat said

"You think?", Harry said panting

When the snatchers started to run their way, Hermione and the guys had stopped to turn to them. Kat grabbed Harry by his wrist and both turned into black smoke, and flew pass the snatchers.

"Death eater?", one voice came from the snatchers

Kat and Harry landed on their feet, and they all quickly kept running. Chains wrapped around Ron's feet making him fall.

"Ron!", George was beside him, so he stopped to turn to him along with Fred.

Kat also stopped and Hermione too a few feet away. Other snatchers were coming, Hermione thought they had no where else to run so she just threw a spell at Harry, making him hit the ground and his face started to twist as she tossed in the ground. When Kat was going to Harry, a snatcher grabbed her hair and her body, Fred was going to her, but another snatcher grabbed him. George and Ron were also grabbed. Scabior got to the group and looked at each other.

"What happened to you, ugly?", he pointed at Harry, "name?"

"Dudley, Vernom Dudley.", Harry said, trying to disguise his voice

"Search him", Scabior said as he walked to Hermione, "and you beautiful?"

"Penelope Clearwater, half-blood", she said with trembling lips as he caressed her hair and got closer

Ron started to struggle to get lose, but the snatcher grabbing him, threw him to the ground and kicked him. Fred and George tried to get lose, but the snatchers pulled them stronger.

"Nothing about a Vernom Dudley here", Greyback said with Harry's back in hand

Scabior let Hermione alone to go over to Harry and he took a good look at him. Something caught his eye, Hermione and Kat looked at each other, knowing what it is.

"On second thought…", Scabior said with a grin, "these aren't going to the Ministry."


	25. Chapter 61

**I hope you like how is going :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 61<p>

The snatchers kept pulling the group trough grass and plants, making them walk and it was already night. Harry was in the lead and you could tell the jinx Hermione did was wearing off, but you could still confused him. Hermione and Kat were being pulled behind him, and behind them were Fred, George and Ron. None of them were happy watching how the snatchers treated 'their girls'. Half way Hermione tripped and the snatcher holding her kicked her. Kat jumped to the snatcher for doing that, but the one that was holding her crucio her. That made three irritating gingers furious. They entered a path that had walls made of plants and the path was cold. Only a big fence stood in front of them and a figured walked to it from the other side. Scabior pulled Harry to the fence and showed his face to Bellatrix, whose eyes opened wide and whispered something the girls couldn't quiet get, just something about Draco, and they thought they heard wrong until they went inside of the house, more like a mansion, and found Draco and his parents, along with Peter Pettigrew. Bellatrix pulled Harry to Draco who stood surprised and trembled when he saw all of his fellow students there.

"Draco", Bellatrix hissed, "is it him, dear?"

Draco stood a few feet from Harry, looking at his eyes. He was confused on what to answer as Harry looked back at him.

"Um…", he said hesitating, "I'm not sure."

There was a silence of tension as Lucius walked to his son and whispered.

"You need to do this Draco…if we give him to the Dark Lord, our lives will go back to how they were-better!"

"Don't forget who actually caught him", Scabior said, mad, reclaiming his credit

"How dare you? In my own house!", Lucius snapped

"Shut it!", Bellatrix yelled as she got Harry on his knees, closer to Draco, "c'mon, Draco, concentrate."

Lucius got Draco down to Harry's level so he would see clearly.

"What happened to his face?", Draco change the subject to get the pressure off his shoulders.

"Yeah, what happened to him? Was it you, dear?", she smirked to Hermione as she walked to her, laughing like she only knows how, "clever and I see you are standing here, fully alive", she looked to Kat and stood in front of her, Kat wasn't too happy to be there, "you wouldn't be standing in that position if you would have come to us when the time was right. But of course, you went all soft of those two blood traitors, so now you are-"

But Kat shut her up, spitting in her face. Bellatrix closed her mouth as she felt the rage growing. Her eyes opened again as she frowned.

"You-!", she said as she raised her hand, holding a dagger and was about to swing to her neck

"Wait!", Draco made the room stop, "I…I think he-he does look familiar."

Bellatrix sighed as she walked by Kat. Kat grinned to Draco, a grin that said 'I know there's good in you', a grin which he ignored as he turned back to Harry.

"Lock 'em up!", she shouted, "they will talk when the Dark Lord gets here!"

She laughed again, but the laughed faded when she saw a snatcher with the Sword of Gryffindor he got from Ron.

"Where did you get that?", she asked, paranoid

"I snatch it from one of them. I reckon it's mine.", he said with a grin

Bellatrix took a deep breath and threw a spell at him, making him fly back, leaving the sword behind. Then out of her wand, a rope came out, wrapping Greyback's neck and she pulled him.

"Are you mad?", Scabior asked going to her

She just kicked him and started to yell.

"Out! Everyone out! Lock the others in the dungeons!", she said grabbing Hermione, "I need to have a private conversation with this one!"

The snatchers started to take the other away, but Kat stood strong.

"No!", she kept yelling

"Let her stay! She'll love this!", Bellatrix said with a sarcastic, yet devious tone, along with a grin

Lucius and Draco took Kat as the snatcher left the room and Pettigrew locked them in the dungeons.

"Hermione!", Ron shouted form the dungeons

"Where's Kat?", George realized Kat wasn't around

"Don't tell me she stayed up there!", Fred said going to the entrance with Ron

Kat kept struggling and struggling, to get free to help Hermione. All she wanted was to kick Bellatrix off her. Bellatrrix started to carve something in her arms and stopped, letter by letter, Hermione let out screams that echoed in the room. Kat got lose from Draco, since he lost his grip, but Lucius hit her with his cane, making her hit the floor and he pointed his wand to her.

"Crucio!"

Kat started to twist and turn in torture, hearing Hermione's cries didn't help. When the torturing stopped, Kat tried to crawl to Hermione, but another hit from the cane hit her back. Then another and another crucio. A scream escaped her lips, a scream Fred and George recognized and went to the fence to hit it, trying to get out. Ron wasn't too far from blowing up the place. When Bellatrix got up to interrogate the goblin, Hermione laid there with the letters carved in her arm, bleeding. _Mudblood_. Bellatrix grabbed the cane and hit Kat a few times before going to the goblin, Kat screamed this time again, Bellatrix hit harder than Lucius, something Kat didn't want to find out. As she walked and talk to the goblin, Kat lifted herself a bit, with her elbows still in the floor and saw Hermione, staring at her with tears dropping slowly.

"Sorry…", she whispered very low to her, but Hermione didn't moved.

Kat's head felt the floor again, feeling weak and useless. Both girls were paralyzed with pain and they couldn't hear anything Bellatrix was saying. They just saw the guys walked up the stairs and they started to fight against the Malfoys. Kat was still in the floor when George left the fight to check on her.

"Stop it!"

Everyone stopped, hearing Bellatrix command as she held Hermione, with the dagger to her neck.

"Drop your wands!", Harry and Ron hesitated, both were too mad to even think, "drop them!"

They finally did and Draco got them from the floor. Bellatrix stood there and laughed in her psycho way as Hermione kept sobbing less.

"Look at Potter, he's all doll-up for the Dark Lord."

Everyone looked at Harry, and she was right. The jinx had worn off and Harry was looking like himself.

"Call him"

Everyone looked at Draco and he looked at Harry first, who glared at him, telling him to do the right thing. Then he looked at Hermione and Kat, both delicate and weak, then at the gingers that had stare that could kill him in a second. Lucius was out of patience so he lifted his sleeve to show his mark, right before he touched it, a little griding sound broke the silence coming from the ceiling. Everyone slowly looked up to see Dobby on the chandelier, turning the screw around that was holding it. It trembled a bit before he apparated and it went down. Bellatrix pushed Hermione, who got the strength to get out of the way and fall into Ron's arms before the chandelier hit the ground and shattered in pieces. Fred and George got Kat out and covered her in case something would harm her. Harry went to Draco and struggled with him to get his wands.

"Stupid elf!", Bellatrix yelled, "you could've killed me!"

"Dobby never meant to kill…just serious injure or severally harm"

When Narcissa was about to throw a spell, Dobby flicked his fingers, making the wand fly out of her hands.

"How dare you take a witches wand? How dare you disobey your master?"

"Dobby has no master!", Dobby said with strength, Dobby's a free elf! And he came to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Everyone grabbed Dobby, what ever they could, arms or the robe he had, so they could get out of there. As they started to twist around, Bellatrix threw her dagger, hoping it would get to them in time and it did, the dagger apparated with them and a grin appeared in her face. Kat hit the wet sand and opened her eyes to find an impact of light. She saw Hermione laying beside her with Ron on his knees and she crawled to her.

"You alright?", she said quick and Hermione nodded while Ron got her to her knees

Fred and George got on their knees besides Kat and hold her while Harry hurried to them.

"We're all alright. We're safe now."

Harry got down to them and counted with his stare everyone was there, but there was someone missing. Someone who they owed him their lives.

"Harry Potter…"

Everyone looked to the tiny weak elf that stood a few feet away from them. Kat let out a gasp as she covered her mouth and lifted herself more. Fred and George hold her as Harry ran to him and caught him right before Dobby hit the ground.

"Dobby, hold on, hold on, please!", Harry began his cries

As Harry asked for help, Kat's heart started to shattered hearing his cries for help. Was worst was that Hermione, or no one, could help. Kat got up, trembling and she felt Fred and George's hand slowly let go of her. She got on her knees besides Harry with Dobby taking his last breath.

"Such a lovely place…to be with friends…"

"Dobby…don't", Harry said, almost whispering in his cries

"Harry…Potter…"

With that he let out a sigh and his eyes stared blankly at nowhere. Kat's head fell on Harry's shoulder as his rested on hers for comfort. Kat, dropping tears, moved her hand to close Dobby's eyes and let her hand hit the sand again. Luna and Ollivander stood with the others and Griphook, watching with sadness. Luna got close too to comfort Harry as he kept crying. Harry got up with trembling legs and Kat followed. Fred and George went to her and grabbed her hands. Everyone walked together to the Shell Cotage to find Bill and Fleur, already outside. Sad too since they had seen everything. When they went inside Fleur quickly took Hermione to a room and took care of her wounds along with Kat. She gave her some pills for the pain and took care of the bruises on her back and waist.

"Hermione…", Kat said grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this."

"Kat…", she said, not really knowing what to say, "it's not your fault…you were also in trouble…_I'm_ sorry I just lay there and let her do that to me."

Kat shook her head and tighten up the grip. After, both got up and hugged and Kat kissed her head. The next day, early in the morning, everyone went outside to a little hill where Harry had dug a hole and placed a stone in front of it. Ron had Dobby wrapped in a blanket in his arms and he gave him to Harry, who placed him gently in the hole. After, both started to cover the hole with the sand and they stood in front of the little grave for a few minutes, re-reading in their minds '_Here lies Dobby, a free elf._' After they slowly walked back into the Shell Cottage and sat on the living room, except for Griphook and Ollivander. To change the subject, Hermione asked about Kat and the twins' adventures and they told them the hole story since Kat acted dead to the day they found them. Kat tried to cut the snogging to avoid getting Ron sick, even if Fred and George mentioned a few moments just to bother him.

"You won't be thinking that way, Ronikins", Fred said

"Once you hit it of with Hermione", George added

Everyone laughed, except for Ron, who turned red and Hermione just chuckled, turning a bit pink.

"Well, I think you three should go home.", Bill said to Fred, George and Kat, "You've given mum too much of a scared already."

"No! I wanna stay with Hermione", Kat said

"If she stays, we stay", George said as Fred nodded

"Kat, its better if you go back", Hermione said

"Then you come with us, the three of you."

"Stop this!", Harry snapped, getting up, and scaring everyone, "you three have to go, alright? We're staying, unless they want to go!"

Like that he walked out, making everyone look at each other. He was fine a second ago, talking and laughing. Kat got up from Fred's lap and walked out to him. Harry was far from the cottage already, staring at the solid sand.

"Harry…?", she asked as she got closer, "you alright?"

Harry took a deep breath and turned around.

"I'm glad to see you, I am, Kat. To see you alive, also to see Fred and George are fine and to know their parents are too, but…you can't stay with us. We still have a lot to do and I don't want anyone else risking their lives for me."

"Understand it's hard for me, for all of us, to have you three wondering around while there's a war and you-know-who's looking for you. You two are gonna bump halfway."

"When the time comes…then I'll ask for your help. I know you will come if I call you. Just, leave, stay safe and prepare for that time."

Kat gave a long blink and a deep breath. Harry kept asking her to leave with the twins and take cover trough his eyes. She could also see he was scare for her and the others and thought it was better and less pressure to him to have three more of his friends running around.

"You don't know how I got when I heard you've died…or how scare I was while you, Fred and George told me that story…when you said that boggart showed both of them dead…remember how you felt…I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you three running around, and more to know Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are alone at the Burrow. You also need to take care of them, Lupin and Tonks as well, Kat."

"Alright, Harry", she said nodding, "I'll leave, for you. Just know I'll be watching and if I catch danger, I will come."

Harry hesitated, but nodded, accepting it was fair. She went closer and gave him a tight hug filled with trust and comfort, the same way he hugged back.


	26. Chapter 62

**One more chapter before the battle ._.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 62<p>

Kat kept her promised and left with Fred and George that same day after a long set of goodbyes. When they apparated at the Burrow, they got a surprised. Death eaters were there inspecting the house. They saw them so they had a little run, but Kat thought quickly, grabbed Fred and George arms and apparated them from there, ending at the shop, which was destroyed.

"What the hell happened?", Fred asked looking around

"The same thing that's happening at your house…", Kat said taking out the crystal ball, "they know Ron's with Harry, now they are after your family. I just hope we're not too late."

She said the phrase before Ginny's name and the smoke turned red. She turned to face the two worried faces of Fred and George.

"What happened?"

"Kat…?"

With out answering, she turned around, walked away as she said Molly's name, the smoke stayed red.

"Kat!", Fred turned her around and both saw the red smoke.

Both were paralyzed and speechless.

"It can't be-"

"No! it isn't, ok? I'm sure they're fine. Let's try your father, ok"

"Katy, please, don't", George said with a breaking voice

"No, no", she placed the ball on the floor and grabbed his face, "they are fine, ok? I just know. Let's check your dad. They couldn't have gotten to them."

She kissed his cheek and grabbed Fred's arm who was in silence, but she could tell he was breaking.

"Eyes that don't see…heart that doesn't feel…", she took a deep breath and hesitated, "Arthur…Weasley…"

The red smoke stayed floating around for a few seconds until it turned white and they got hope. The smoke cleared and Arthur was there, on the streets, covered of snow. Both boys' eyes twinkled in hope as the three of them placed their hands on the ball and apparated.

"Dad!", both said, making Arthur turn to them with a bright smile of relief

The three of them hugged tight and Arthur was barely crying.

"My boys-I'm so glad you're alright! You gave us such a scare! And Kat!", he hugged Kat, tight too, and she hugged back, "after you left Kingsley came to the house and warned us, we were only able to pack a few things then Kingsley said he went to your shop, but they had gotten to it. We were so terrified."

"And mum?", Fred asked

"And Ginny?"

"They are alright, come!"

Arthur showed them the way inside the house they were in front and both groaned.

"What?", Kat asked, stopping and turning

"We didn't realize this was aunt Muriel's"

"We would have better stayed with Bill if we have known"

"C'mon, is not that bad", Arthur said, not really believing himself, just go inside

Kat chuckled to their childish behavior of not wanting to go, but she pulled them inside. She had gotten a glimpse of aunt Muriel at the wedding, but she didn't realize she was that bad in person. As soon as they entered she started to mumble stuff about them, how they look, how they dress, how they stand, how they act; she even talked about Kat in her face. 'Isn't this the dead girl? I heard you were a death eater. Are you going track you-know-who down here?' Kat rolled her eyes at every comment while Ginny laughed behind Muriel's back. When Muriel turned around, Kat got her butt out of the living room and just went to one of the rooms to take a breath. Fred and George followed, laughing.

"How can you stand here?"

"We don't", both said with a grin

They just got close to her and started to kiss her every where, she gave in quick. They pushed her until the back of her legs hit the bed and she fell to it with them on her. Their hands traveled her body as she let them do it all. Her hands were lost in their faces, necks and hairs. Not to mention their hearts, they were about to explode.

"What is the meaning of this?", they stopped to see Muriel at the door, "you three? What kind of girl are you? Fooling around with these two! In my own house! In my face!"

Kat groaned as she let her head fall to the pillow.

"These youth of today! It's wasted I tell you! One girl snogging _two_ boys in _one_ bed at the same time! Merlin!", she kept mumbling as she walked away and Ginny entered.

"I know you want to snog and all, but please, _please_, don't do it while she's awake so she won't start yelling again. Think of all of us."

The three of them laughed in the bed while Kat nodded and got up to continue this long day. The next day was twice as long and not to mention the next one. Weeks passed, Fred, George and Kat were losing their minds being stuck there and not having much to do. Every time they found something fun, and by fun they meant a good place to have their kind of '_fun'_, Muriel always found them. By the start or March, something was wrong with Kat. Fred and George didn't know if it was Muriel that was on her case, or if it was them. They would go and hug her, she would hug back, but quickly let go and just lock herself in the room she and Ginny have been sleeping. She would even eat there, alone. Once Fred and George talked to Ginny, but she just said she has been really quiet. They entered the room while she was taking a shower, but she caught them, and boy she was mad. They knew she was hiding something, but they didn't know what. With all the wonders, they forgot April was just starting, they forgot it was April 1st, they didn't care. They just wanted to be back at the Burrow or at the shop with the same old Kat they know and not this locked-up one. They were in their room, just watching the ceiling in silence. The clock hit 5:25pm when they heard Ginny calling them as she went up.

"Guys!", she panted, "you better come down!"

"What's wrong?", both asked sitting up

"It's Kat!"

With that she stormed off, and both fell on their feet, quickly, and followed her down the stairs into the dinning room. They nearly got a heart attack when everyone yelled 'Surprised!' and balloons appeared, along with food, sweets and deserts that covered the entire table. Besides that, they were really surprised. Both looked around to see their family there, including Bill, Fleur, Percy, Jordan, Angelina, Katie, even Charlie, along with Lupin and Tonks.

"Bloody hell, guys!", Fred said with a chuckled

"You were gonna make us be the first twins to die of heart attacks at 20", George added as he hugged Molly

When Molly hugged Fred, both saw that everybody moved, making way for a big cake with 20 candles on it. Besides the cake looking delicious, what called their attention was Kat in a midnight blue short dress that fit her curves right and her hair was straight and back to blue-black. She looked like the Kat they met at the Black House, both were speechless as she got close with a smile and eyes that twinkled to the flames of the candles.

"Make a wish", she said smiling

Both smiled at her before going down and blowing up the candles. Then George went for a kiss and Fred followed. Kat placed the cake on the table and they had a nice dinner. They just talked about the pranks Fred and George had pulled and Molly gave away a few things to embarrass them like the time Fred wet the bed when he was 12, or when George got stuck in the toilet seat, and other stuff. Kat would laugh when she saw them turn pink for the first time in embarrassment. After dinner, everyone stuffed themselves some more with the desserts and sweets. What made the night better; Muriel decided to lock herself in her room from the start. After everyone was about to exploded, they went to the living room where they gave away gifts. After the adults decided to leave them with their friends before they had to go so they could talk and just hang out. Jordan was the last one to go around midnight and both were on the couch, laying back.

"Did you boys had fun?", Arthur asked beside Molly

"Yeah- thanks, mum, thanks dad!", both said as they got up and hugged them

"It was all Ginny and Kat's idea.", Arthur pointed out looking at Ginny

"Really?"

"This day had to be celebrated", Ginny said as she gave each one a hug

After they looked at Kat who was still in her dress, but had taken off her heels, so she was back to her petite size. She was going up and down, picking up some cups and papers from the presents. Both walked to her with a grin and when she saw them, she passed her hand trough her hair and smiled at them.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"So much.", George answered

"You and Ginny did amazing. Thanks, Katy", Fred added

"You welcome, but…it's not over.", she grinned

The plates and trash she had picked up, she placed them on the floor, all together and grabbed their hands. She guided up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind them. She went to her bag and took out to rectangular boxes wrapped with a bow. She turned to them with a smile and handed each one to them.

"Happy birthday", she said with the same smile still on

They smiled before looking and unwrapping the boxes, when they threw the paper to the floor, they opened the boxes and each one found a painting, both moved. Fred's was when they first kissed in the snow. It showed them both on the snow and Fred going for it. George's showed their first kiss too, when they both laugh about tricking Umbridge, and then slowly stopping and both go for the kiss. They looked perfect.

"I…I'm sorry if it's not much. I just…I thought that was special because it was for me so…there you have it.", she said, nervous

It soon clicked them. All this time she has been working on all of this. The paintings, the party; all for them.

"It's perfect.", George said

"I love it, Katy"

She smiled again as both looked at her. Their eyes met hers and the smiles faded. They now longed for each other. Both placed their paintings on the floor, slowly and started to kiss her. George on the neck and Fred on the lips. This time, she pulled them by their shirts to the bed until she fell on it, with both on her. They continue the kissing, but slowed it down to enjoy it. She sighed under Fred's lips, letting go of the insanity that was getting over her. Their hands started to travel all over her while hers stood in their necks. Both went to her neck as she lay back and took deep breaths and enjoyed the moment. They let the night took them by slow so they would enjoy it, but when the adrenaline quick in too much, they went faster until they reached the point together and fell on the bed, catching their breaths. After just holding her, they started to go again; she just chuckled as she let them go on.


	27. Chapter 63

**This is _almost_ it. ._.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 63<p>

What it felt like months in Muriel's house were just a few days. Everyone was getting bored. Fred, George and Kat felt they were caged with out nothing to do. The only thing that brighten one day was the birth of Teddy, Lupin and Tonks' son. Just to make sure, they went to Muriel's house to have it. Molly and Arthur would help while the kids waited downstairs. Fred, Kat and George were sitting on the couch while Ginny paced around the room.

"Kids", Arthur came in with a smile, "c'mon up"

They all looked at each other with a smile and went up the stairs, following Arthur to a room where everyone else was. Tonks was laying in bed, sweating and had something wrapped in her arms. Arthur gave Ginny a little push so she would get closer and there it lay, a little baby boy with a bit of black hair. His little eyes were wide shut, he was sleeping peacefully. Fred and George wrapped an arm around Kat who had her eyes filled with tears about to go out. She admitted it was such a beautiful moment to have this, while everything around them was falling apart. Everyone went to say hi to the little guy, and Kat felt she was a bother since everyone was family, or like family. She was the newest one. So when Fred and George left her at the door she left to go to the living room and sat on the couch in her solitude and silence.

"Why did you left?", Fred asked as he and George came down not even five minutes after

"I just felt like a bother.", she said while they sat on her sides

"You're not, Katy", George said grabbing her hand

"We saw you tearing up a bit", Fred pointed out with a grin

"Oh, yeah…it's just amazing you know?...to still have those good moments."

Both just looked at her while she looked down and sighed.

"Kat", Ginny came down with Teddy in her arms, "Tonks said she wanted you to hold him."

"Really?", she said before Ginny gave her Teddy

Kat looked down to the boy who looked back at her with wondering eyes. The three of them got close as Ginny watched them with a smile.

"You three sure make a happy family, with a baby and all.", she commented

Kat just looked at her for a second, but Fred and George looked at her longer, with that grin that held an idea or a thought. Teddy was about to cry so Kat got up and started to rock him in her arms as she moved to a slow pace. Fred and George kept looking at her with a grin. She knew what she was doing so they couldn't help not think about what Ginny said and its not like it was the first time they thought about it.

"You two can't be serious", Ginny said analyzing their stares and Kat looked to them

Fred and George just shrugged before going back to their grins.

"Mum would kill you three."

"Why?", Kat, being so lost on Teddy, didn't get it

"Wouldn't be nice?", George said as both got up from the couch and went to Kat, "the three of us, in one family of our own."

"Living in our own house. It can even be in Epping Forest", Fred added

"And what are we gonna live of? Your joke products?", Kat said with a chuckle

"Let's do it! Soon!"

"Fred, I don't think-"

"C'mon, Kat. What if we don't pass this?"

"Shut up. We will, alright. It's just…it's mad."

"So you haven't had any thought about it? Nothing?"

"…I better take him back to Tonks"

With that she left the room and Ginny turned again to them with arms crossed, not really mad.

"It's mad, you know", she said with a little chuckle

"Shut it, Ginny", Fred said low as he and George took out two black boxes from their pockets and opened them to show two engagement rings. Ginny's jaw dropped, surprised and her hands went to George's box.

"So its serious? When did you even-?"

"The morning after our birthday while she slept.", Fred said looking at his ring with a smile

"We realize she is the one. After what she did and all she has done. We want to settle down with her, after all of this is over."

"And when are you planning on asking her?"

"One day when no one is around."

"We'll do it, then we'll run it by mum and dad."

"If they kill us or something-"

"It was still nice to hear her say yes."

"But, guys, it's Kat. Do you think she even wants to settle down? What if she says no? Or leaves you hanging?"

"Leave us hanging, I know she won't"

"If she doesn't want to settle down, we'll run away with her."

"It's not like we didn't do it already."

They hid back the boxes in their pockets when they heard foot steps and Kat showed up. Ginny just sent them a grin before leaving them alone. Kat sat on the couch and they lay down with their legs hanging on the arms and their heads resting on her lap. She started to caress their hairs as they looked up at her with those green eyes that hypnotized her and made her smile. Ginny may have left them alone to see if they asked her, but seeing as she brought the subject, they thought it was too soon. More waiting, they thought. In part they didn't mind waiting like this, what bothered them was that they may not get a chance if they wait too much. Almost a month after, they still haven't said a word, to anyone about it. Not even Ginny. To their luck, it has been hard to be alone since Muriel put them all to do chores around after they moaned too much about being bored. Kat, Fred and George were taking a break before dinner on the couch when a little buzzing sound came down the stairs, calling their attention. It was the locket Kurt gave her, it was working. She got up from the couch to get it half way and opened it to see his face.

"You fixed it?"

"Yes, are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine."

"Good, look um we got some insiders saying that…the time might be close. We need you to come here to check everything…this is your troop now, Kat"

"W-what?"

"With out you we wouldn't have gotten this far"

"You're kidding"

"No, Kat. Come down here to check everything and to do some planning. Grab the chain and get ready, I'm guessing Fred and George are coming too."

"You got that right", both said walking to her

"Alright, everyone grab the chain"

They did what he said and in seconds their bodies faded and they saw their surroundings changing. They appeared in the new head quarters and found Kurt and Austin.

"Alright, we got some news saying the time is close, it can be today, as it can be next week, but its close. We need to plan now", Austin said before everyone started to walk

"Kurt said I have a troop?"

"Yes, Kat. We owe you so much"

"Its you who owe me"

"Probably for you, but with out you sacrificing yourself so much, we wouldn't be here. So…"

They entered the field and Kat froze when she saw S.I. waiting for her, for her orders.

"We're all ears, Kat", Kurt said before walking with Austin to the others and listen

Kat turned to Fred and George who also walked to Kurt and Austin as sign as they believed in her. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Alright…it's obvious where it's gonna be: Hogwarts. We will all be divided. Take your brooms, we'll probably need some back up in the air too. You-know-who thinks of everything, so we must think like him. Every devious and evil way. No mercy on those eaters, like always. No mercy on anyone who wants to harm you or anyone from our side. If you feel the need to back out, do it now and go home. You won't be judge, I will make sure of that.", Kat took a pause to wait if anyone walked out, "I don't want any regrets when we get to Hogwarts. I can't assure you…", she took another pause, "I can't assure you that we will all return…I can't assure you _I_ will return…", when Fred and George heard that, they shook a bit their heads, "but remember that if we lose something, it won't be in vain. Now, Kurt you stay alert in case I contact you, all of you can apparate so just do it. Kurt, you and this half will go by broom. Austin, you and the other half will apparate inside the castle."

"Alright.", Austin agreed

"As for you two!", she shouted, pointing at Fred and George who grinned

"We have to go to your shop or the Burrow and see if any of your products survived. Explosive products."

"Got it, boss!", both said and Kat smirked

"We'll do that now, as for you, I think you can rest until we come back."

Fred and George grabbed her hands and they apparated at the shop and took a few explosive and some detonaros, along with other stuff that could help. After they went to the Burrow, but sadly there wasn't anything. They thought they had a good chance to pop the question, but they did everything so fast, they didn't have a chance to talk. They went back to the head quarters and gave away a few products to a few members for their use. Specially those who were going to ride the brooms. The night became darker and a tension was floating in the air. Alice entered the field panting and hugged Kat and then stood in front of her.

"What's wrong? Where were you?"

"They know.", she said looking at Kat as Austin and Kurt walked closed

"Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade a few minutes ago. I tried to find him, but I didn't. Too many death eaters were looking for him too."

"Alright, you did good on coming here-"

Something vibrating in Kat's bag interrupted her and something vibrated too on Fred and George's pocket. They took out what was vibrating and it was the Dumbledore's Army fake galleon Hermione gave them. The three of them looked at each other as their hearts pounded.

"This is it.", Kat told Kurt, Austin and Alice, "alright listen up! Be ready! This is it! Again, if anyone wants to back out, you have until I contact Kurt. I trust in all of you and I will see you there."

"Ok, everyone get ready!", Austin yelled making everyone walked out to get their brooms and what they needed

Kurt went to Kat and gave her a tight hug and she hugged him back. After they looked at each other and Kat walked to Fred and George, they grabbed her hands and looked at her before apparating from there and back at Muriel's where Ginny was pacing.

"There you are!", she shouted, "did you got it?", she showed them her galleon and they nodded

"You must tell the others", Kat said

"I did. They are getting ready, but I wanna go"

"No way!", Fred and George said

"You're safe here, Ginny"

"I won't stay here all alone while all of you are in a battle. I wouldn't live pass it not knowing."

"Someone will contact you when we get the chance", Kat said, but Ginny shook her head

"Kat, you understand, right? The rush to fight besides Fred and George right? To make sure they're fine. I need to see Harry and the others. See they're fine and to help them."

Ginny kept staring at her and Kat looked at Fred and George who sighed.

"Fine, come on", Fred said grabbing her hand

Kat took out the Crystal ball and saw Harry was in the room of requirements with the others and they apparated there. Harry then explained what they needed to find and that Luna had suggested the Diadem, but Cho pointed out that it has been lost for ages. Still Harry went for it, knowing it was the only thing they had.


	28. Chapter 64

**Ok, this is it now, let's see how it goes.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 64<p>

"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster."

As Harry stood strong in front of Snape, surrounded by the Hogwarts students, the doors of the great hall opened as Hermione, Kat, Ron, Fred, George, Lupin, Kinglesy, Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur entered all together to back up Harry and everyone stood paralyzed around Snape, even himself. A few seconds after, someone else joined the group, it was Percy. The Weasley brothers tried to hide it, but all of them had a grin on their faces, knowing he was still part of the family and that he was here to help them, obviously risking his job and everything he worked for. When Harry finished talking to Snape, telling him to tell the others how Dumbledore died, how he killed him, Snape lifted his wand at him, but McGonagall pushed Harry out of the way and she stood in front now. Snape hesitated to keep his wand up, but seeing how she threw spells at him, he covered himself. As McGonagall kept throwing spells at him, Snape only covered himself. When he reached where the teacher's table was before, he flew away in black smoke, crashing into the window behind him.

"Coward!", McGonagall yelled before she turned and fired up the place so there would be light and warmth again in the great hall.

Everyone cheered and clap to feel that the reign of Headmaster Snape was gone, but the celebration was cut short by a scream of a little girl. Harry went to her and she slowly stop, but then another girl scream, this one was one of the Patil twins. When Harry got to her she slowly stopped too, panting. A silence of a few seconds came over before Voldermort's voice slithered in the room with his bothersome tone to your ears.

"I know that many of you will want to fight, some of you may even think the fight is wise...but this is folly. Give me Harry Potter, do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded… You have one hour."

As the flames higher up again everyone walked away from Harry, leaving him in the center with the order and his friends close to him. There was a silence and Harry waited for anything.

"What are you all waiting for?", Pansy shouted and pointed at Harry, "someone grab him!"

"This bitch never learns", Kat said as she walked to Harry and stood beside Ginny who was already in front of him. Fred, George, Ron and Hermione followed and slowly a few others surrounded Harry.

"Students out of bed!", Filch broke the awkward, but tense silence by running in, "students in the corridors!"

"They're suppose to be out of bed, you babbling idiot!", McGonagall said and Kat let out a laugh, making Fred and George hold theirs, or tried to, "but you arrived at a good timing, would you please take miss Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeon until further noticed?"

Some clapped as McGonagall guided the Slytherins to Filch and they walked out of the great hall. Everyone soon started to walk out to get ready. Kat felt her hands being tight by two grips and she looked at Fred and George. Both were looking at her like it was the last time they would do it. She shook her head and dragged them out of the great hall. When they were out Kat looked for the locket and Kurt's face showed up quick.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, get here, now. All of you."

"Alright"

Kat closed the locket and she went up the stairs, but Harry called her, making the three of them stop.

"Kat, you have to look for Ginny, ask her to leave, please"

"Harry, she won't want to"

"I know, but please. Look for her, please. Tell her I said I want her to leave, to be safe."

Kat looked into his eyes and felt more tension. She could feel Harry was scared for her more than for any other.

"Alright, I can't promise you anything, but I will try."

"Thank you"

Harry went for a hug and she hugged him back. When they got apart he kept going up the stairs between everyone and Luna followed him. Kat was going to look for Luna so she wouldn't get lost, but Fred and George stopped her.

"Let's find Ginny", Fred said

"And _both_ of you leave"

"What?", Kat was surprised, she couldn't believe what they were asking her to do, "I won't do it!"

"Kat, please, go and be safe, for us."

"No! I won't leave all of you here! I've been getting ready to do this, I can't just leave."

"Kat, ple-"

"No!"

Both sighed, looked at each other and then got their hands in their pockets to take out the little black boxes and opened them. Kat's eyes traveled from their eyes to the rings and she went speechless.

"You were serious.", she said looking back at them and they nodded

"Take them with you, get Ginny and leave. We'll look for you as soon as this is over."

"No, _you_ will give them to me later."

"Fred, George, we need forces at the astronomy tower", Arthur said going up by them

The three of them looked at each other as their stomachs twisted and their hearts pounded. Kat jumped on George to hug him and then gave him a kiss. Then did the same to Fred. To be honest, she did felt something would go wrong, but she hope it was with her and not with them. Then she ran out to look for Ginny. Fred and George looked down to their rings and got them deep in their pockets to keep them safe before running up to the astronomy tower. Their legs trembled with every step they gave, their hearts pounded and their nerves were eating them. Kat on the other hand was going nuts looking for Ginny, panting and also thinking on Fred and George.

"Kat!", Alice's voice broke all the noise as she ran to her with Austin and a few others

"You're here and the others?"

"They are flying over here like you asked.", Austin said

"Why aren't you with Fred and George"

"W-we got apart. They asked them to do something and I have to look for Ginny"

"You should be with them Kat, I know how worry you get"

"Alice's right. Go with them."

"But, Ginny"

"Look for her in the crystal ball, it'll be faster. Then go back to them."

"What do we do mean while?"

"Just guard the castle. No one here will attack you unless you attack them."

"Alright, you heard her", Austin said telling the group as they walked out

Kat looked for Ginny in the crystal ball and apparated were she was, she was at the bridge.

"Ginny, you have to go"

"Not you too! Mum and dad already yelled at me."

"Harry wants you to leave, to be safe."

"I just can't do it, Kat. Understand me please, you wouldn't leave Fred and George, or Hermione, would you?"

Ginny looked at Kat and she just didn't know what to do.

"I promised Harry I was going to try"

"You did…we'll say we never saw each other during the war."

"…Alright. Tell your parents that too."

"Deal"

With that Kat apparated and appeared at the astronomy tower. She saw Tonks was there, hugging Lupin and after them she saw Fred and George, standing there and she noticed they were scared. Kat ran by Tonks and Lupin and slowed down as she got to them. They made a space for her between them and when she placed her hands on the concrete, they grabbed them, tight. She felt her heart shattering as the grip became tighter. They saw how the shield started to burn down and the pieces fell over them. Their hearts stopped when they saw all those death eaters, creatures and snatchers running to the castle. Death eaters soon appeared around them and they fought side by side, but of course Fred and George made sure Kat was secure between them. There was something they couldn't protect her from, a tray of black smoke came flying in, and took her away.

"Kat!", both called in a chance

As the black smoke flew away, Kurt passed by in his broom and followed it since he had seen. Fred and George couldn't do anything except keep fighting. The black smoke crashed into a window of the castle and Kat fell on the stairs, already with a few cuts on her face. When she looked up, she thought she would see Bellatrix, but no. Her eyes opened in disappointment and shock when Sam stood in front of her, wearing leather and a smirk.

"S-Sam?"

"Hello, Katy"

"We thought you…", Kat said getting up, "you join him?"

"Good, you're smart."

"Why?"

"Why? I was tired of you, Kat. The poor baby who was turned into a death eater with out a choice. Poor Katy. Where could she be? Is she alright? Katy, Katy, Katy…please.", Sam went down a few stair cases, "Kurt wouldn't shut up about you. So…I gave in."

"You were the one who let those eaters go into the headquarters…and kill half of _us_."

"Very impressive, you're making a breakthrough."

She gave an evil chuckled before pointing her wand at Kat and shooting a spell, but Kat took cover and fought back.

"I treated you like a sister! We all cared for you! This is how you repay us?"

"Please, you thought I was missing and you didn't look for me!"

"I did! I went to your house and when I found out I was also looking for you! I was worried for you, Samy!"

"Don't call me that."

Kurt flew in the window and landed on the stairs and threw a spell at Sam.

"Sam?", he noticed after he threw the spell

Sam just put a grin and kept fighting. Kat and Kurt fought back like Kat said earlier, no mercy. Sam turned into smoke, surrounded them and then left trough the window. Kurt got on his broom and Kat got behind before he flew away. They followed Sam between all the smoke from the fire and the other death eaters that came around.

"She's going to Voldemort, should we follow her?", Kurt asked still following Sam

"Yes! I will take that bitch down!"

Kurt gave a chuckled before he picked up the speed and followed Sam to the side were Voldemort was and two members from S.I. followed them for back up. More green lights started to shoot them, hitting one from S.I., the other caught his body before it hit the ground and a curse hit him.

"Take him away!", Kat told the guy and he flew out.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort shoot a big one, making Kurt make a sudden turn before it hit them.

"No! Turn around!", Kat told Kurt

"No! It's too dangerous. You'll get her later."

Kat looked back to see how the vision from Voldemort and the others faded and they descended on the great ring where the fight was mostly at. Fred and George kept fighting, but they felt weak, they wanted Kat beside them, fighting.

"Fred!", George called as he saw his brother run away

"I'll get her!", he answered, knowing what both wanted

George was going to follow him, but a spell hit in front of him, making him fall on his back. With the bit of strength he had left, he got up and kept fighting. Kat saw Harry, Ron and Hermione coming out of the castle, so he helped them out by throwing spells at everything that came their way.

"Where are you going?", Kat asked as she stood in front of them, killing some big spiders

"We need to find the snake. We're going to the boat house.", Harry said

"Alright, I'll clear the space"

And so she did and Kurt helped. When they reached the entrance to the bridge, Kat and Kurt turned around to keep fighting and helping the other students. A black shadow came around the yard until it hit Kat and took her away. Kurt ran to it, but when it entered Hogwarts, two death eaters got in his way, stopping him from getting to Kat. Kat fell to the floor of the dungeons and as she got up she heard a voice echoing in the halls.

"Poor, Katy…look at you…fighting on your own…those two idiots are probably in blood right now-"

"Shut up!", Kat said and threw a spell, hitting a wall and Sam laughed.

"Don't try…you could have had it all…you know how this will end…you will die, in vain of course…Voldemort will win this", she slowly appeared in front of her.

"You will die along with Voldemort!"

Kat threw a spell at her, hitting her and making her angry. Both started to fight again in the small hall way that was shattered with rocks on the floor. Kat hid on a corner and took out the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder of her bag.

"Come out to play, Katy. You love to play."

After Sam laughed for a few seconds, Kat took a deep breath as her rage builded up. She got on her feet, turned to the hall and threw the powder at Sam, who got covered in jet black smoke, impossible for her to see. She started to turn around and throw spells around, making Kat hid back behind the wall she was before. When she stopped throwing spells to where Kat was, she got out of the wall again and pointed at her, she took a pause and a deep breath.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light shot out and went directly into the black smoke and the green lights stopped coming out of it. When the smoke cleared she saw Sam's body. Laying there with out an ounce of breath and eyes staring blankly at her. Kat crashed with the wall and slid down slowly, letting out a sigh.


	29. Chapter 65

**Sorry it took a bit, but I actually wrote two endings and I was deciding on which one to go, but I think I'm finally done with this fic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 65<p>

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," Voldemort's voice broke trough all the sounds and made his way to everyone's mind, "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately…You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now…Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me… One hour."

The voice ceased and everybody stood paralyzed at the sight Hogwarts had become in the battle. No one really had the time to stop and look around while death eaters and others were on them. George walked into the great hall with weak knees, beside his father. Both looked to each other with comforting smiles saying 'we made it this far'. Arthur swung an arm around his boy so both could help each other, to keep fighting some more when needed. When they arrived at the end of the great hall where they saw the rest of the Weasleys, Ginny ran to Arthur to give him a hug, then she went to George. Her nose was red and eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong, sweetie?", Arthur asked

Ginny just looked behind to the floor and there they caught Tonks and Lupin, laying side by side, not breathing. Molly was crying beside Bill, Fleur and Percy. They looked so innocent side by side, why did they go? So many asked. They did expected that not everyone was coming out alive, but they still weren't expecting this.

"Wher…where's Fred?", George asked looking around, feeling his heart pounding, "and Kat-mum, where's Kat?"

"I-…I don't know, sweetheart.", said Molly between sniffs.

"I-I gotta go and look for them!"

"Wait a bit, someone will go with you", Arthur said, trying to recover from Tonks and Lupin to help him

"No, I need to find them now!"

George barged out of there ignoring that Percy had called him. When he got out of the castle, his feet stopped to the sight of the corpse laying around the great ring. Some were students, others death eaters and snatchers, still it was a horrible sight.

"George", Percy said as he grabbed his wrist, "come on, I think they're somewhere inside the castle"

Percy pulled George to start walking as they went back inside. More dead bodies were in sight and George couldn't help looking to see if he saw a ginger or a blue-black haired one. George started to go up the stairs while Percy went down, on his way to the dungeon. He saw a body of a girl and, hoping it was not Kat, he went to check it. But the figure of someone coming up the stares startle him.

"Kat?"

There she was, coming up to him, half smiling, limping and with a few scratches.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright!", Percy said going down to her

"You too…and everyone else?", she asked with fear

"A few down, but-…George! George!", he called, looking up, "I found her!"

Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the corridor. George was going down the staircases he had gone up to. He suddenly stop to take in that she was fine, standing there with a smile and shining eyes, knowing he was fine too. Both ran to each other the feet that that were in between to meet halfway in a hug that lifted Kat up. When they got apart, Kat jumped on him again to kiss him.

"You scared me", George said with a sigh

"I was too", she said as her smile faded, sounding serious

His smile faded too, feeling the vibe turning into tender and caring coming from her. His arms went around her again and he pulled her closer to him.

"Where's Fred?", she asked after they got apart

"I…I don't know"

"…What?", she snapped looking at him and Percy

"He-he left before we stopped to look for you and I haven't seen him"

"Why did you let him go?"

"I couldn't stop him, I tried to go after him, but I lost him."

Kat let out a sigh as she passed her hand trough his hair and George lowered his head, in disappointment.

"We're not gonna do anything here. He must be around the astronomy tower", Percy suggested.

Kat nodded as he started to walk and she glared at George. She saw he now felt guilty and realized she shouldn't have snapped at him, not since she has done worst than him. Slowly she grabbed his hand, gently and he looked to her. She gave him a smile filled with comfort and regret for yelling at him. He smiled back, feeling better and accepting her apology. Both started to go after Percy and caught up with him as they looked everywhere they passed trough and called Fred's name. The echoes called too, but no one answered. It was when they got to the fourth corridor that they heard whispers as they decided to enter. They saw Alice standing with arms crossed and a worried look on her face as she stopped to a body laying on the floor. Austin and Kurt were just stopping and going down to the body.

"Kurt!", Kat called as she went faster

The three of them looked as Kat almost ran to them, but stopped when her eyes caught the body.

"F-Fred?", she asked as Kurt got up

"Stay away, all of you", Kurt warned

"He-he can't-"

"Stay back", Kurt interrupted George who's mind was spiraling down as he saw himself laying on the floor.

Kurt went to Kat to stop her as her eyes seemed like they were about to burst tears out. Austin was over Fred, checking on him, but it looked hopeless.

"N-no!", Kat cried as she pushed Kurt, but he and Percy pulled her, George was going blank as the tears came down

Kat felt tortured as Austin kept shaking Fred and calling him. Her knees started to trembled as she went down and her hand covered her mouth and she shook her head. George walked closer to her, clinching his teeth together to hold it in, still hoping. Austin placed two fingers on Fred's neck, to check his pulse again and after a couple of seconds he looked at Alice with a half smile, and she answered before he gave a little slap to Fred's face.

"You're alright"

Fred's eyes started to slowly open as he felt his lungs started to breath again. Kurt smiled looking down to Kat who's eyes opened wider than ever and her jaw dropped. Then he looked and George and Percy who were also paralyzed.

"You did wonderful, Fred", Austin said as he helped Fred get up

Fred smiled to them and thanked them before he looked to his side to see his brothers a few feet away, still paralyzed, they were shock, but surprised too. Then he looked at Kat, she looked broken, but still surprised and shocked. He ran to them and Percy and George meet him a few feet from Kat in a hug. She stayed on her knees, looking down and breathing deep, trying to recuperate and put her heart back together. After they hugged, Fred looked down to Kat with shining eyes as if he was about to cry from joy. He went down to Kat, along with George and they hugged her at the same time. Her hands slowly grabbed Fred's shirt to pull him closer.

"You scared me, you git", she said in the hug, making them chuckled

They stopped hugging her and got up, pulling her up. After she felt her strength was better, she jumped on Kurt to hug him, then on Alice and then to Austin. The seven of them started to walk down the stairs, weak, but happy they were fine. Kat had taken Fred and George's hand as they walked down.

"So, we saw Fred was fighting on his own, and we joined him", Austin started to explain what had happened, "he was almost killed to be honest"

"Ah, yeah, saw my life flash before my eyes", Fred commented

"When a death eater threw a curse at him, Austin also knocked him down to make the death eater think he got to him", Kurt continued

"While me and Kurt distracted the others from coming, Austin explained to Fred what to do."

"Risking his life just to teach me how to play death", Fred added with a chuckle

"Why?", Kat asked Austin

"We figured that if something happened to him, we would have lost you too", Austin answered and Kat stayed in silence, not knowing what to say, mainly because it was trough, "anyways, he did amazing in just one incredible, very quick lesson, better than both of you", Austin added with a chuckled to Kurt and Kat

"Oh, please! I could have done better", Kurt said, "I just didn't want to make Kat feel bad"

"No way! I did better than you!", Kat said

The way down, they kept arguing, but Fred kept winning. When they got to the great hall they took care of those from S.I. that were harm and that were gone. The whole time Kat didn't let go of Fred or George. Kat look across the great hall to the Hogwarts' entrance and saw Harry going out. Her eyes opened wide as she realized what he was doing. She ran out, slipping from Fred and George's hands, but they followed.

"Harry!", she called in the great ring, stopping him

"Don't, Kat, I've made up my mind. I _have_ to do this", Harry was firm, "go with Ron and Hermione, kill the snake, that is all you have to do. Help them, they have done more enough already."

Kat looked to his eyes and his decision was sure. She couldn't do anything, but nod and assure him she would keep helping. Kat wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug before he walked out. The three of them stayed watching over as Harry left their sight. After a minute Kat turned around, but her eyes were staring blankly to the ground.

"Kat, don't think about it", George said as her eyes fell on him

"It's perfect!"

"Kat, no! It's too dangerous", Fred added

"Yeah, but it's worth the shot", she looked at them with a firm stare, trying to convinced them, "since when did you two go soft?"

"This is different than when we were in Hogwarts, Katy"

"Fine, I'll do it alone, maybe Kurt will help me"

She passed by them to go into the castle as they groan and followed her, calling her name. She stopped when Ron and Hermione also went into the great hall.

"I just bumped with Harry"

"Yeah…we couldn't really stop him", Ron said with an arm around a broken Hermione

"Here", she said as she gave Kat one of the Basilisk's fangs they had, "used this in case you see the snake, it's the only way we can kill it"

"Alright.", Kat said taking it and putting it in her bag

After Hermione and Kat looked at each other and went for a hug in which Hermione let a few tears run. Ron took Hermione inside the castle while Kat turned to Fred and George with a decided look.

"So what exactly is the plan?", George asked as the three of them were running down the Hogwarts grounds

"Kill the snake", Kat answered

"Kat!", Fred called, pointing out it wasn't much of a plan

They kept running and they started to pant after their feet went faster and they entered the forest and ran trough the big roots from the threes and made way trough the darkness of the night.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Kat stopped with a gasp and her hands covering her mouth when a green light flashed the forest. Fred and George stopped behind her and they saw the scene. Harry was laying on the floor, not moving and Voldemort was falling down, as if he was weak. Fred and George started to pull Kat away, but she kept struggling.

"Now's our chance", she said as she was pulled

"It's too late, Kat", Fred said, "we have to get out of here"

"No, it's not, didn't you noticed? Harry made him weak! Harry is like-Harry is like a horcrux. He's weaker now.", Fred and George looked at her like she was onto something.

"Someone's there", a death eater said as he looked around, "surround the forest!"

A few death eaters walked away while Bellatrix checked on Voldemort. Kat, George and Fred and started to run away from there, but they heard one death eater called to them and they started to chase them. Kat started to climb on one of the threes and the guys followed, quick, until they sat on a branch. The death eaters passed by, but one stayed behind, looking around. Kat got her wand out and pointed to him panting and with rage; she whispered the curse and a green light hit him, making him hit the ground. Then she whispered 'that was for Harry'.

"Nooo!", Ginny cried out as Arthur hold her from going any further to Voldemort after he shouted that Harry was dead

Between the death eaters they keep pushing and passing Fred, George and Kat to the front, making gasping sounds from the surprise. The three of them were being hold by death eaters beside Voldemort.

"These three wanted to play the heroes", Voldemort said with a mocking voice to his followers who smirked and a few chuckle, "now these two are yours, but as I recall…this one is on our side"

Before Kat spoke they pulled her back and the death eaters holding Fred and George pushed them to where they belonged. They turned and moved to go back to help Kat, calling her, but Arthur, Percy and Bill had walked to get them. Kat on the other hand was struggling to get free, but she slowly stopped when she saw the snake sliding around Voldemort. After they pulled Fred and George away, Voldemort called Draco, along with his parents. He hesitated to go, but ended up doing it anyways. Kat felt her wrist being free from the grips and started to slide a hand in her messenger bag while Neville walked closer to Voldemort and started to talk. Kat took out the fang Hermione gave her and held it tight in her hand.

"It's not over!"

With a swing Neville took out a Gryffindor sword from the hat he had on his hand and everyone took guard. Harry moved and fell off Hagrid's arms, causing everyone to gasp and smile. Draco ran out from his parents and threw Harry his wand and he caught it. When he passed by and stopped, a death eater went to him with his wand out, Kat raised her wand and a green light shot out. Draco looked at her and she just said 'we're even' trough her eyes before she turned and ran to the snake who was sliding away, feeling the fang. Neville was pushed back after being pushed by one of Voldemort's spells, and Fred and George took off to Kat, ignoring is father calling them. The snake had turned to Kat, about to attack, but Kat stood strong, in front of it. She heard George called her and opened his hands, telling her to throw the fang at him, which she did and he held it high to attack while Fred pointed his wand at it. Naggini kept looking at Kat while she acted like she was going to attack her, distracting her. Kat raised her eyes to Fred and George and she looked to her side, spotting two familiar death eaters pointing at them. She turned to black smoke, flying to Fred and George and taking them away from the snake. They appeared in the great hall were more of the fighting was done.

"Why you did that for?", Fred asked as he sat on the floor beside George

"They were going to kill you", Kat said on one knee in front of them, "stay here"

Before they spoke she ran out to the great ring again were her former parents stood with a smirk. She swung her wand to them, shooting a blue light, but they block it, with the same smirk. Fred and George had stood again to help the other fight as they went to the great ring and saw Kat fighting with her parents, with the odds against her. Her parents turned to smoke, flying away and she followed in smoke too. Fred and George called her as they started to run. They got out of the great ring pushing away the death eaters that were still there and when they hit the bridge, they looked at each other, not realizing how the hell they got out of that alive. When it had Kat involved, nothing could stop them. As for her, she had stop half way in the bridged to fight the death eaters and her back was facing the castle. The devious eaters suddenly stopped fighting and she stopped too to take a breath. They looked over her and smirked at each other as they saw Fred and George running to her.

"Let's play one last game, sweetheart", her mother spoke as her eyes trace over her again

Kat turned around to see the guys running to her and soon realized they were going to be involved.

"Run!", she yelled and they slowly stopped to listen, "get away from them!"

But two trays of smoke passed trough her, blowing her hair to her face. When she opened her eyes, Fred and George were gone and the two trays of smoke started to surround her; she could hear Fred and George calling for her.

"You can only safe one", the men spoke with fading voice as the smokes flew away.

The death eaters flew separately, one to the castle and the other to the entrance of the bridge, leaving Kat in the middle. She looked to both ends to see that filthy father of hers holding Fred by a foot, on the edge of the bridge, making him stare down. On the other end, her so called mother had George with his hands behind his back and his toes on the edge of the bridge; at least he could see Kat, but also see his brother on the edge of, what could be, his death.

"What are you waiting for, honey?", the men yell, "go on and save them!"

She wasn't stupid, she knew they would let go of them at the same time. Kat kept looking at both ends, thinking and thinking, but her mind was a blur. She could only think what could happen if she thought she lost them, again? She was about to tear up in frustration as her hand passed trough her hair. Before losing it, she spotted someone coming around the castle in a broom, it was Kurt, who speeded up when he saw the scene. Kat started to run and turn to smoke as she went to where George was as Kurt passed over her to Fred. The men let go of Fred to attack, but Kurt flew down to catch him. Kat suddenly felt she was pushed back, turning back to her body and falling on her butt. The women wasn't happy.

"Cheater", she said as she got her hand down

She got out a dagger from her belt and stab George on his waist. It was all so sudden, Kat couldn't really do anything, but gasp. Kurt arrived at the bridge with Fred behind him and both saw it. Fred's fist tighten around his wand as he started to walk faster. Kat got on her feet again.

"Let him go", she said, with pain from George's cries

The women grinned again as he hand on George's arms opened and Kat's eyes opened wide. George's body was going weak as his body was pushed to the edge and Kat jumped to grab it, but she felt him slipping away. She called him but his body disappeared in the fog under the bridge. Fred stopped a few feet away with his heart breaking and the woman and man disappearing in black smoke with grins that stayed planted in the air. Kat started to shake her head as she walked to the edge to jump, maybe it wasn't to late to catch him. But Kurt wrapped his arms around her to stop her and pulled her away from the edge, but her knees vended as she went down to the floor. Kurt let her there as he went back to Fred, who looked like he could also jump any second, but he was stronger struggling to get free from Kurt's grip. Both looked up as they saw trays of black smoke leaving the castle and a tension was off their shoulders. Voldemort was gone for good; the chosen one saved us all, but Kat didn't care anymore. Her mind was going blank as she raised her head to see the great ring, with people coming out of the castle, it was the good, and in the middle stood Harry. She wanted to be happy, but how if her world was now falling apart. Kurt pulled her up and she obeyed him. When she raised her head, she saw Fred looking down to her, with tears running down his cheeks, that's when she broke down and cried. Fred wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. Who would have thought that these three would be falling apart, just when everyone started to celebrate and who would have thought that one of them was gone. Kurt just stood behind him, with out words, not knowing what to say. He was just there when they were done hugging to pull them away from there. They reached the great ring when everyone went inside the castle, but Kat stopped halfway, making the guys turn. She shook her head, not wanting to face anybody right now. Fred went back to her and hugged her tighter than he has ever done, giving her comfort and finding some himself. Alice came out alone and went to Kurt asking what had happened and he told her, he asked for Austin, but she mentioned he wasn't found. Something Kat heard, and made her cry out more. After a few seconds, they sat on a corner of the destroyed ground to hid from everyone, alone, in their arms, still not coping with it. After a few minutes Harry, Ron and Hermione came out, already aware of what happened hearing it from Kurt. They joined them in the comfort, trying to make things better since they knew it was going to take a long time for them to recover.

"Take Fred inside", Kat whispered to the trio as she got up and while Fred got up, Ron and Hermione nodded as Kat turned to Fred.

She hugged him again and then took his face in her hands and kissed him, deep and tender, but it was short.

"You should be with your family", she whispered to him

"Come with me, please, Katy", he said, in pain

"I'll be…I'll", she couldn't lie anymore, "I need some time alone right now…go, be with them, Freddie", she gave him one more kissed as his hands grabbed her wrists tight, telling her not to go.

Slowly she slipped away from his hands and Ron grabbed his arm, pulling him. Hermione and Ron took him inside, but Harry stayed behind, noticing Kat looked back to the bridge and with eyes that weren't sad anymore. The pain still lingered, but something else was there too, a thirst for revenge.

"Kat, please, don't", Harry spoke, "don't do this to Fred…not now"

"Harry…I have to do this, for me this is not over.", she spoke, with teeth pressed together in fury

"Nothing you do will bring him back…I'm sorry. The leas you can do is move on with Fred. He needs you."

"What about what I need? Understand."

Like that she turned around and walked away from the door. Harry called her, but she kept walking away with the breeze of the morning hitting her face and her heart pounding with blood running faster and burning. This was not over for her.


	30. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

A week passed since the war and a tired Kat stood in her old bed room. The light purple walls were now stained with dots of blood and a few holes in it. The frames of pictures were destroyed on the wall and her white desk was slipped in half, as if someone was slammed trough it. She looked to her bed, butterfly covers and pastel pillows were dirty, burned and stained with blood too; blood was everywhere, including on her face, hands and clothes. On the messed up bed, lay the cold body of her miserable father, with a knife trough his chest and a slid throat. Eyes wide opened, looking to the ceiling fan that kept going around slowly. Kat raised her wand with her sleeve rolled up to her elbow, showing a scar were the dark mark used to be and a light shoot out from the wand, hitting the ceiling fan and making it fall on the man. She left the room, closing the window behind her, and she walked around the second floor. Fancy hall way with light green walls, family portraits that were now ripped on the floor, awards from her parents that were burned, expensive basses and figures on crystal shelves, destroyed. She took a few things she might need, money, jewelry to exchange, potions, books that will help, anything useful that wasn't destroyed. Then she walked down to the living room that was as wrecked, or worse, than the hall way and her room. The house might look in one piece on the outside, but it was a mess inside. As if the third Wizarding War had gone trough it. She heard a cry coming from her filthy mother as she walked to her and the woman shook her head and begged her to stop. She vent down to face her destroyed, bloody face, who begged harder for forgiveness, but Kat's bloodshot eyes showed no mercy.

"This is for George…"

The tip of her wand pointed at the chest of the woman and a green light started to show. Her lips whispered the killing curse, with out hesitation, and the woman was dead after the flash. She lowered her wand to have one last look of the women, stained with blood from all the punch and kicks he gave her before the end, she thought the contrast was beautiful with her pale, cold skin. Kat walked to the door were gallons of liquid gas were placed, the ones she brought, and hid her wand in her pocket before grabbing them. She was going to do this the muggle way. She pilled the gas all over the floor, the stairs, the walls, the beds; everywhere. Then she took out of her messenger bag a lighter and with a flick a tiny flame burst out. She dropped the lighter to the floor, falling on a puddle of gas and she walked away as the heat started to burn around her. She placed her hood on and before she walked out of the front yard, she disappeared in black smoke. Her feet touched the still soft and green grass of the Epping Forest, beside her old tent. She collided on the grass as she held on to her book necklace, given by George, and her hand had the ring Fred gave her.

"It's done…", she spoke to herself, "it won't bring you back, but…they deserved it"

A tear slipped her eyes, burning it from all the endless crying she has done this passed week. She slowly got on her feet away and went inside the tent to have a nice dinner since the sky was now turning darker. After dinner she slipped into long purple pajama pants and a black tank top. She just sat on her bed, enjoying the quiet and the flame from the lamp flicking in the room. Before bed she would always wonder how every one else was. Do they miss her? Did they cried when she didn't return? Did Harry even told them she walked away? Have they tried to look for her?...How is Fred? She most wonders. Does he hate her? Does he think of her like she does at night? These kinds of thoughts don't let her sleep at night, and still knowing this, she can't help it think them. A sound coming from outside made her react and stand guard. She grabbed her wand from the night table and went out of her room to check the rest of the tent, she was alone inside, but outside a sound kept roaring around. She went out of the tent slowly, to face the burnt out fire place.

"Who's there?", she said, but of course, no answer

She looked around and saw nothing, but threes. She turned around the tent to go where she first heard the sounds and when she turned her head to the direction, she jumped from the fright and covered her mouth with a hand to hid the yelp. Fred stood in front of her, he looked tired, disappointed, sad and a lot more. His eyes looked dark compare to how bright they used to bed. Kat soon felt her heart pounding back to life, but her stomach twisting in nerves.

"Why did you do it?", he asked with a hallowed voice as he got closer, "why did you leave me when I needed you the most?"

"F-Fred-…I was going to see you again, but I needed to do this"

"Why couldn't you at least tell me? I could have gone with you. They killed my brother.", Kat's heart stopped and she felt it shattering when her mind flashed that awful memory, "and what if something had happened to you? How would I know?"

"…It's done, Fred and I'm alright."

"I'm not. And you left me when I needed you the most…", Kat lowered her head, dropping tears, knowing what she did was selfish for him, "and I know you needed me too", her head looked up again to face him, "you just left…minutes after…it happened…not even a goodbye…I went insane looking for you. I thought you had jumped off the bridged, Katherine!"

Kat just gave a step back, feeling worse than ever.

"I wasn't thinking…at the moment I just wanted them to pay for what they did…they almost killed you too."

"But they didn't. I was still there and we could have helped each other out…do you know what is like not having anyone around that could understand me? You would. Not Harry, not Ron, not Hermione, no one from my family could understand me more than you in this."

"…I'm…I'm sorry-"

"Now you're sorry…that's all you have to say?", he was not just inches from her

"…I knew I couldn't stay, Fred. Not after that. Not because I wanted them dead, but also because I had a live image of George beside me, yes I had you, but I still felt that emptiness. I was going to drive myself mad if I stayed. I wanted a break. The war was won, but I fell apart. It wasn't fair that after all I went trough I lost one of the most important person in my life. I wanted to take it in, be with myself, I wanted to learn how to deal with it, I wanted to-"

"Run away again…", he interrupted her, "same old Katherine.", she didn't respond to that, "so? Did you ever even thought about coming back? Did you even check on me? Or any of us? Hermione, Hermione was destroyed, crying in the Burrow, Harry and Ron weren't too happy either. Harry felt guilty for not stopping you. Even Kurt showed up every day to see if he saw you…then he said he couldn't reach you from the locket…it meant it was broken."

"…I broke it so he wouldn't reach me…and I didn't checked on you, I didn't want to before I was done with this 'cause then I might see something I wouldn't like, like you suffering…"

"So it was better to just erase me from your life. Throw away everything we went trough."

"It's not like I forgot about you, or any of the others. You were on my mind 24/7. I haven't been able to sleep well trying to figure out how to even go back, what would I say. I know it's not the first time I do this, I don't expect a welcome party.", she stop to take a deep breath and a few more tears dropped, "….again, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking…I know you were as bad as I was, or even worse since he was your brother…I just couldn't stay there…"

There was a silence. He didn't respond, he didn't know what else to say. It really hurts him to hear her say that and to see her this way. He knew she was messed up, he was too.

"Katy…", he whispered, making her raise her head again and she took it in his hands, "I love you", he whispered again after his forehead touched hers, "please…please…stay with me, I need you…", he kept his begging whispers and she was breaking, "you can finally rest from all of this…I know it hurts you, but…we'll get trough this together…just stay with me. I don't mind waiting for a full recovery as long as you're with me."

His lips brushed hers and hers trembled, longing for his touch.

"I still love you", he whispered again

"…I love you too.", she answered too, with a breaking voice

His lips trembled into a half smile as they got closer and crashed with hers, making both hearts come to life again. Her hands went to his neck and she felt her knees went weak, feeling his skin again. Their foreheads touched again after the kiss and they stayed close, crashing breaths and recovering from the argument. After Fred got the tent down and everything on her bag so she wouldn't do anything. Then he took his hand and both apparated from there and appeared in front of the Burrow. Fred looked at her as she looked over it and her eyes reflected the lights coming out of the windows. He started to walk first, pulling her into the house. They went inside and the sound of people talking rang in her ears, familiar voices. Her lips formed a small smile as she heard the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione. Fred told her to wait while he walked to the dinning room and the voices started to fade, along with her smile, worried and nervous. Fred peek out and called her in a whisper. She slowly walked to him and he offered his hand, which she took quickly and held it tight. She entered the room, filling a tension on her and the stares were already staring at her. Not happy, but relief she was alright. She looked at Fred, not knowing what to say, he didn't either, but he tighten the grip on his hand to let her know he was with her. Hermione took a deep breath as she got up and went to her, mad. As if she was going to start yelling.

"You…you really…", she said shaking her head and closed her eyes a few times

Kat just lowered her head, expecting the screams to come, but she just heard a sigh and when she looked back to her old friend, she was about to cry. Hermione's arms went around her neck, surprising her. Fred let go of her hand so she could hug back, and hesitating she did. After Harry hugged her pretty quick, but didn't say anything, just gave her one of his comforting smiles. Ron followed, with his friendly smile too. Molly wasn't far behind, she gave her a tight hug, filled with warmth. After came Arthur and Percy. Her eyes couldn't help then falling on the two empty chairs, she knew one was going to be full when Fred sat, but one was going to always be empty. Fred did all the talking for her so she would give herself a rest, some weren't happy for what she did, and they only heard she killed her parents, not how. But after they agreed with Fred, that it was all over now for her and that she meant well, in her way.

"Now, did you eat?", Fred asked, concerned as he turned to her and grabbed her face.

"Yes", she said, nodding

"Alright, I want you to take a long, hot, good, bath, I'll give all the clothes to mum so she can wash them and check on everything else; I'll give you a clothes of mine, and then you're heading to bed so you can finally rest, Katy"

Kat just nodded again and he kissed her forehead. He gave her messenger bag to Molly and then took her upstairs to the bathroom, when she took off her clothes, not caring if he saw, he took them down stairs to Molly again and then brought her dry clothes, his clothes. When she got out, she put on Fred's dark green long sleeves shirt and black boxers and walked out. He was resting from the wall, already in his pajamas, and he smiled as he saw her, so innocent and fragile. He grabbed her hand and took her to his room, but her legs stopped at the door.

"I-I can't.", she said and Fred just looked at her

"Alright."

He turned around and took her away to Bill's bedroom. They lay down together on the bed and his arms quickly surround her back, burying her in him. Her head rested on his chest and she slowly closed her eyes, hearing his heart beat inside of him. In minutes she fell asleep as he whispered to her and caressed her, on of the things she last heard before she finally drifted away was 'you can finally rest'. The light of the morning sun came in trough the window, shining her body as she slept on her stomach, no one beside her, but over her. Fred was slithering over and his lips touched her cheek.

"Good morning", he said with a smile, making her smile too, still half asleep.

"Morning, Katy"

Her eyes suddenly open, hearing the deeper voice and coming from further. She slowly sat down, looking down as if she was going mad.

"Katy?", Fred asked, getting her chin up

"I…I heard…nothing"

"You heard what?"

She froze again when she heard the familiar voice, the one that sent chills trough her body and made her mind go blank. She looked at Fred and he had a grin on his face. Hesitating, she turned to the side where she heard the voice coming and she even jumped back on her back and covered her mouth. Fred chuckled, but held on to her incase she went bonkers.

"Yeah, it's me", George said, in skin and bones and pajamas, like new, only his ear was still half gone.

"But-but…how?", Kat was about to lose it, "I'm dreaming."

"No", Fred said and she looked at him, "we knew all along where you were, I just took time to look for you. I wanted you to have your time, and so Georgie could also recover…", George got closer to the bed and sat down beside her, making her look at him, like she was seeing a ghost, "Austin is alive too."

"What?", she snapped back, looking to Fred again

"Yes, he actually caught George. He was around the castle, like Kurt and he saw us. He went under the bridge just in case and he caught him. He took him away from the castle to take care of him."

"The wound was bad, but…I lived.", George said and Kat looked at him again, still taking it in

"We found out a bit after you left me to go inside…after we all cried and took care of those who needed it, Austin came with him. You can't imagine how we got…the only sad thing is that we couldn't share it with you.", a silence came over the room and Kat looked down

"Harry then told us, both, that you left…it hurt us, Kat", George added

"I know, I already talked to Fred, I said-"

"Fred, told me…you don't have to explain it all over again", George smiled as his hand caressed her hair, "let's just forget it…it's a chance to start new"

Both looked at her with a smile and she looked at both each time, still trying to take it in. She smiled and ended up looking at Fred, he was going down to kiss her, but a slap went to his chest.

"You made me believe he was dead!", she said and they chuckled, feeling Katy was back to herself

"You're the one that disappeared from thin air", Fred said chuckling

"Yeah, but you knew over a week and you didn't even told me! You could at least have told me!", she kept hitting him and George laughed, "why are you laughing?", she slapped George, "you were alive and you didn't convinced him to tell me!"

"That's what you get for running from us", George said with a chuckled

After hitting them some more they caught her arms and George went for a kiss. She quickly gave in to him, in relief to feel him again after thinking he was gone from her life. Both made her lie down slowly as they hold her and kiss her, she took deep breaths, taking them in and they pressed their bodies closer to her. After a few minutes, both lied on her sides and stared at her as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, feeling she was alive again. The three of them fell asleep again together, feeling free. Even if the war was over a week ago and they won, they now felt free and that nothing was going to keep them apart now; they made it out of everything together and that's how they were going to continue.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking on also putting the other ending, but I'm not sure. Maybe I will in a few weeks, if people ask for it.<strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading :)**


	31. The End?

For some reason I've been thinking a lot about Young and Reckless, and more since I've been re-reading the Harry Potter books, things I could have added, or done, or twisted, I don't know, and I got this idea that I just can't shake out of my head, adding something more to Kat's record. And I really want to share it. So I'm thinking of writting it again.

Not a sure thing, but I already have an idea how to start and, even if you know the main idea, I will change a few things, also fix grammar errors and maybe cut things or something.

Just wanted to run it by, it might be for sure. If I do, the chapters will stay up, until I update them. Or maybe I'll open a new account just for it, which it seems like much, but oh well. I still don't know how I will do it.

Also I did wrote something after the battle and the end of Y&R3, and got another idea to keep it going for a while, so that's may be whil I'll shorten the story. I don't think a lot of people read it, but I just get filled with Potter feels, I have nothing better to do than write about it :)


End file.
